Total Drama: Back to School!
by Vychissoise
Summary: 22 concursantes, dos de ellos completamente nuevos, llegan al abandonado Instituto Wawanakwa, donde Chris les espera para la quinta temporada con desafíos basados en asignaturas que todos conocemos. ¿Qué sorpresas habrá? ¡Descubridlo en Total Drama: Back to School! [Secuela de Total Drama: World Tour Express]
1. Capítulo 1: Wawanakwa High School

**TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Capítulo 1: Wawanakwa High School**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen a mí, esto es un fanfic de fans para fans.**

Frente a un edificio ruinoso lleno de grietas y ventanas rotas, un pequeño hombrecito de pelo negro sonríe, situado justo delante de la puerta de entrada de aquel edificio. Los alrededores del sitio son igualmente ruinosos, con árboles creciendo por todos lados, una especie de pabellón con un agujero en el techo y un campo de fútbol en el que crece la maleza y se esconden peligrosos animales salvajes.

-¡Bienvenidos una vez más a una nueva temporada de TOTAL DRAMA! 22 concursantes se enfrentarán esta vez en peligrosos desafíos que estarán basados en elementos que conocemos todos… ¡Los exámenes! ¡El acné! ¡La vida estudiantil! ¡Los bailes de primavera! Todos hemos tenido que pasar por ello, para bien o para mal. Esta vez, los concursantes lucharán por 100.000 dólares y la posibilidad de estudiar gratuitamente en la universidad que elijan. Así pues, ¡que dé comienzo la nueva temporada!

Cuando Chris McLean terminó de hablar, llegó un llamativo autobús amarillo conducido por el exmilitar-ahora-chef-profesional el Chef Hatchet.

-Como bien dije antes, contamos esta vez con 22 concursantes. 20 clásicos que vuelven para enfrentarse entre sí y sufrir las torturas de siempre, y 2 caras completamente nuevas. Para que sea más cómodo presentarlos, los he separado en grupitos. En el primer grupito de concursantes contamos con las caras buenas, aquellos que siempre han obrado bien y han llegado lejos en el concurso. ¡Harold! ¡DJ! ¡Fiora! ¡Tyler!

Los cuatro se bajaron del autobús amarillo cargando con mochilas enormes y aspecto de cansancio.

-¿¡Otra vez aquí!? ¡Tío, qué marrón!-exclamó Tyler.

-¡Es otra oportunidad para demostrar lo que valemos!-sonrió Fiora, positivamente.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? Estoy cansado de esto ya-dijo Harold.

-Yo me conformo con no hacer el ridículo-comentó DJ, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En nuestro siguiente grupito de concursantes, tenemos a los malos. Los manipuladores. Los chicos duros del programa. ¡Duncan! ¡Alejandro! ¡Hugo!

Los tres bajaron del autobús (Duncan y Hugo mirándose con odio). Alejandro hizo una pronunciadísima reverencia ante Fiora, mientras Harold, DJ y Tyler le miraban con disgusto.

-¡Ah! Una temporada de descanso era lo que necesitaba-dijo Alejandro, gentilmente.

-Tío, no me puedo creer que me hayáis convencido para volver aquí-dijo Duncan, a lo que Hugo respondió:

-Si te encanta la fama y llamar la atención, peloverde.

-¡No me provoques, niño de papá!

-Que haya la paz. No querréis asustar a los concursantes favoritos de la audiencia, aquellos sin los que no podrían vivir. ¡Noah! ¡Cody! ¡Izzy!

Izzy bajó del autobús haciendo una pirueta en el aire, mientras Noah y Cody la miraban con gesto de agotamiento.

-Otra temporada de Total Drama… ¡Yupi!-dijo Noah, sarcásticamente.

-¡Esta vez podemos ganar, Noah!-sonrió Izzy-. ¡Nosotros lo valemos!

- Y además esta temporada no está Sierra, ¡así que podré esforzarme por mí mismo!-exclamó Cody.

-Espera, ¿Izzy es una favorita de la audiencia?-se asombró Hugo.

-Bueno…-dijo Chris-. No sabíamos en qué grupo meterla.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Todos votan para que gane yo!-exclamó Izzy, dando vueltas como si fuera un perro que se está intentando morder el rabo a sí mismo.

-En fin… Ahora es hora de presentarlas a ellas. Las chicas malas. Las tramposas, las crueles, las egoístas… ¡Heather! ¡Blaineley! ¡Eva! ¡Gwen!

Las cuatro mujeres bajaron del autobús. Blaineley, con su ajustado vestido rojo, apartó a Eva de un empujón y se puso delante del grupo, sonriendo como una diva.

-¡Ah! Las cámaras… ¡Me adoran!-exclamó Blaineley, emocionada.

-Como me vuelvas a tocar con esas uñas postizas, lo que tendrás postizo serán los brazos-dijo Eva, amenazadoramente.

-Y yo estoy aquí para ponerle un poco de glamour a esto-informó Heather, meneando su adorada melena.

-¡ESPERAD! ¿¡Yo soy una chica mala!?-exclamó Gwen, indignada-. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Yo siempre he jugado limpio!

-Sí, excepto cuando se trataba de los novios de otras personas-comentó Heather.

-¡Duncan y Courtney no estaban juntos cuando nos besamos!-gritó Gwen, fuera de sí-. ¡Además, yo ya no estoy saliendo con Duncan!

-Lo que tú digas… ¡Robanovios!-se burló Blaineley.

Chris sonrió al ver el DRAMA en su auténtica esencia.

-¡Esto me encanta! Bueno, que nos enrollamos-dijo, apartando a Gwen de Blaineley y Heather-. Ahora toca presentar a esos patéticos concursantes que llevan una eternidad sin demostrar que valen para algo, los que han estado siglos sentados en la galería de los Aftermath… o presentando dicho programa. Con todos ustedes, ¡Katie! ¡Sadie! ¡Trent! ¡Beth! ¡Geoff! ¡Bridgette!

Los seis bajaron del autobús. Katie, Sadie y Beth estaban emocionadísimas, mientras que Trent, Geoff y Bridgette lucían algo más desanimados.

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiih! ¡Otra vez en Total Drama! ¡Tía, esto es súper fuerte!-exclamó Katie.

-¡TÍA! ¡Es INCREÍBLE!-coreó Sadie.

-Es una pena que Lindsay no esté esta temporada-dijo Beth-. Después de ganar la temporada anterior dijo que nunca se le ocurriría volver a un programa como este.

-¡YO ESTABA MUCHO MÁS CONTENTO CON MI PUESTO DE PRESENTADOR!-gritó Geoff, y Bridgette lo abrazó para consolarle.

-Chris, esto no se hace-dijo Bridgette.

-Y tanto que no se hace, ¿qué pintamos nosotros aquí?-dijo Trent.

-Por algún motivo a la audiencia le caéis bien, y los productores piensan que la gente quiere veros participando de nuevo.

-Esto es una *pitido*-gritó Geoff.

-Y tanto que lo es-rió Chris-. En fin, ya tenemos a nuestros 20 concursantes clásicos. Es hora de presentar a los dos nuevos. Son dos caras nuevas que vienen dispuestas a revolucionar lo que conocemos de Total Drama… ¡Dadles una cálida bienvenida a Emma y Leon!

Se bajó del autobús una chica que llevaba una boina francesa que tapaba su media melena de color castaño, ojos azules con pecas, y una camiseta a rayas con unos shorts y tirantes. El chico, en cambio, llevaba un gorro y el pelo le llegaba por el cuello. Llevaba unos guantes que solo cubrían la mitad de los dedos, una camiseta amarilla de doble manga y unos pantalones rotos y medio caídos.

-BONJOUR! Soy Emma, ¡la nueva!-sonrió la chica, alegremente-. Enchantée!

-Yo soy Leon-dijo el chaval, escuetamente.

-Vaya par, ¿esto es lo mejor que has encontrado?-se asombró Hugo.

-No es que tú fueras una incorporación mucho mejor-dijo Duncan, y Hugo le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

-Veeeenga, ya está-dijo Bridgette, separándolos-. De verdad, chicos, a la mínima estáis peleando.

-Bueno, ¡pues ya tenemos a nuestros 22 concursantes!-exclamó Chris-. Es hora de que hagamos un pequeño tour por nuestro colegio.

-Madre mía, parece que se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento-comentó Beth, asustada.

-Ciertamente, el requisito de Chris para una temporada perfecta es que el sitio en el que estamos se pueda caer sobre nosotros en cualquier momento-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Efectivamente!-sonrió Chris, y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Los 22 concursantes le siguieron

-¡Hola! Soy Emma-le dijo la muchacha a Fiora.

-Hola, yo soy Fiora-sonrió la rubia-. ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo fui la nueva la temporada anterior, y no era precisamente cómodo.

-Bah! Je ne suis pas nerveux-dijo Emma-. Estoy seguga de que lo puedo haceg muy bien.

-¡Si tienes algún problema-le dijo Harold, rápidamente-, avísame! ¡Yo te ayudaré!

* * *

**- Confesionario –**

**Harold** - _¡Dios! Emma es tan guapa… Me encanta su pelo, y sus ojos, y su forma de caminar y de sonreír, y…_

**Emma** –_ ¡No me lo puedo cgeeg! ¡Hagold ya está ligando conmigo! ¡Pog fin soy oficialmente una concugsante de Total Drama! ¡Viva!_

* * *

Heather caminaba pegada a Gwen, a la que miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Gwen se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada-dijo Heather, con una sonrisa.

* * *

**- Confesionario –**

**Heather** – Sin Leshawna por aquí y viendo que su relación con Duncan se fue al garete, Gwen está completamente sola. Quizá no sea mala idea pensar en una alianza con ella…

* * *

-¡Muy bien, chicos!-exclamó Chris, tras atravesar el largo pasillo-. En la planta baja tenemos varios sitios importantes. En primer lugar, la cafetería, donde comeréis la deliciosa comida que os preparará el Chef Hatchet. También está el despacho del director, es decir, ¡yo! Así que tenéis algún problema, por favor, NO vengáis aquí.

-Vaya, es lo mismo que me decía el director de mi instituto-sonrió Izzy.

-También está el salón de actos, donde tendrá lugar la ceremonia de expulsión, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde. Oh, y ahí está el confesionario...

Ante ellos había un armario de escobas en el que habían pegado malamente una cámara con un poco de celo.

-Es el confesionario más cutre que ha habido hasta ahora-dijo Eva.

-¡Al menos podremos hacer pis tranquilos!-exclamó Trent.

-¡Eso es! Ahora... ¡Subamos!

Los 22 concursantes siguieron a Chris mientras subían por las largas escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

-En este piso hay diversas aulas, y también laboratorios, aulas de arte y de música, y demás… En este piso se desenvolverán la mayoría de desafíos.

-¿Y esa puerta a dónde lleva?-preguntó Trent, señalando una puerta con una enorme cruz roja pegada.

-¡Ah! Eso es la enfermería-dijo Chris-. Ahí os mandaremos en caso de que sufráis algún tipo de herida de gravedad severa.

-Oh, Dios, ¿otra vez tendremos que someternos a las duras zarpas del Dr. Chef en tacones?-preguntó DJ.

-¡No! Hemos buscado a otro profesional cualificado para el puesto-sonrió Chris.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-comentó Blaineley.

Chris llamó a la puerta y una voz femenina le pidió que pasara. Cuando Chris abrió la puerta, los concursantes se asombraron al ver a Anastasia, la ayudante de Hugo de la temporada anterior, vestida con un ajustado traje de enfermera.

-¿¡Tú!?-exclamó Hugo.

-Hola, eh… Bienvenidos a la enfermería-dijo ella, obviamente incómoda con la situación.

-Tras que tú la despidieras-le dijo Chris a Hugo-, Anastasia tuvo problemas para encontrar trabajo, así que decidí contratarla como enfermera.

-Pero tienes algún tipo de preparación, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Beth amablemente.

-Lo cierto es que no-dijo Anastasia, y todos se dieron cuenta de que llevaba el estetoscopio típico de los médicos mal colocado.

Chris cerró la puerta, y condujo a los concursantes al exterior. Tras informarles de que en el gimnasio y en el campo de fútbol también se harían pruebas, les señaló algo. En el enorme patio había dos cabañas como las de la isla Wawanakwa.

-Ahí residiréis los concursantes.

-¿No hay un sitio especial para los ganadores?-preguntó Tyler, esperanzadamente.

-¡Claro que no! Se os acabaron los privilegios-se indignó Chris.

-Pero aun así habrá algún tipo de premio para el equipo ganador, ¿no?-preguntó Alejandro.

-Bueno… Sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero todos dormiréis en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Y las duchas?-preguntó Katie.

-En el gimnasio hay unas duchas. Creo que echan algo de agua, aunque no sé si caliente…-dijo Chris, pensativamente. Katie tragó saliva.

* * *

**- Confesionario –**

**Katie** - _¡Iiiiiiiih! Estoy emocionada de estar aquí. ¡Y con mi mejor amiguísima, Sadie! Pero… Las condiciones de vida van a ser algo duras._

* * *

-Tras esto, pasaré a explicaros cómo funcionará la ceremonia de expulsión-dijo Chris.

Todos los concursantes le siguieron hasta el salón de actos, una estancia grande con varias filas de asientos y un escenario.

-Hasta ahora, siempre hemos repartido algo a los ganadores (marshmallows, estatuillas doradas, bolsas de cacahuetes, billetes de tren), pero nunca nada al perdedor. Esta vez será diferente.

Se dirigió al escenario y sacó varios papelitos.

-Aquí tengo diversos exámenes. Cada desafío será temático, basado en una asignatura o un evento típico de la vida estudiantil. Los concursantes que superen el desafío obtendrán un aprobado en dicha asignatura. Pero el concursante eliminado obtendrá un suspenso. Y un suspenso significa que deberá abandonar inmediatamente el concurso. Saldrá del salón de actos por el Pasillo de la Vergüenza y se dirigirá al Autobús de los Perdedores, desde donde se irá del concurso.

Los concursantes asintieron.

-Bueno, y ahora es momento de que comience la primera parte del primer desafío.

-Espera-dijo Leon-. No nos has dividido en grupos.

-Es cierto-dijo Chris-. Porque no seré yo quien decida quién va en cada equipo. Esta temporada tendremos únicamente dos equipos: los Estudiantes Chillones y los Deportistas Asesinos. En la primera parte del primer desafío deberéis inspeccionar todas las taquillas que hay en el edificio en busca de un anuario. Hay 22 anuarios, 11 con el símbolo de los Estudiantes Chillones y 11 con el de los Deportistas Asesinos. Encontrad un anuario para saber en qué equipo estáis. ¡Tenéis 30 minutos!

Los 22 concursantes se miraron y, de repente, echaron a correr.

* * *

**-Confesionario –**

**Alejandro** - _¡Bien! Así que no está decidido quién va en cada grupo. Es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir ir en el mismo equipo que Heather._

* * *

Noah corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del instituto. Y cuando digo "a toda velocidad" me refiero a "todo lo rápido que podían sus cortas piernecitas". Abría taquillas aleatoriamente, buscando un anuario desesperadamente.

De la nada, apareció Izzy cargando con DOS anuarios.

-¡Izzy! ¿¡De dónde sales!?-exclamó Noah.

-Del conducto de ventilación-dijo la pelirroja, señalando el susodicho conducto-. Ha sido un viaje algo incómodo, y han ocurrido cosas que espero no volver a mencionar... ¡Mira, Noah! He encontrado dos anuarios. Uno para mí, y otro para ti. Así no tienes que cansarte buscando.

-No soy TAN inútil, Izzy-dijo Noah, aunque cogió el anuario-. Gracias.

-¡Yo soy una Estudiante Chillona!-exclamó Izzy, abriendo su anuario y señalando el logo del susodicho equipo.

-... ¿¡Qué!? ¡Izzy! ¡Has cogido dos anuarios de equipos distintos! ¡A mí me ha tocado en los Deportistas Asesinos!

-¡Ostras! Vaya fallo-se lamentó Izzy.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, buscaré un anuario de los Estudiantes Chillones, y...

-¡De eso nada, monada!-exclamó Chris, saliendo del mismo conducto de ventilación del que había salido Izzy.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-preguntó Noah.

-Os he oído. ¡Si ya tienes un anuario, no puedes buscar otro! Quédate con el que tienes-sentenció Chris.

-Pero, Izzy...-comenzó Noah, pero Chris lo interrumpió:

-¡NOAH PARA LOS DEPORTISTAS ASESINOS E IZZY PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES CHILLONES! ¡Los equipos ya tienen sus primeros miembros!

Chris volvió a meterse en el conducto, y Noah suspiró lánguidamente. Izzy le hizo un gesto para que se animara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del colegio, Katie y Sadie buscaban juntas un anuario. Beth iba cerca de ellas.

-¡Tía, esto es súper fuerte!-exclamó Katie-. Buscar un anuario... ¡Es genial!

-No es para tanto-comentó Beth-. Aunque me parece buena idea para repartir los equipos.

-¡TÍA, HE ENCONTRADO UNO!-exclamó Sadie, sacando un anuario de una de las taquillas-. Soy de los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¡Vale, Beth! Tenemos que encontrar un anuario de los Estudiantes Chillones y así iremos las tres juntas-le dijo Katie, y Beth asintió.

Justo en ese momento pasaban Tyler y Trent charlando animadamente. Ambos llevaban un anuario.

-¡Qué bien! Somos Estudiantes Chillones-decía Tyler.

-No, Tyler, TÚ eres de ese equipo. A mí me ha tocado en los Deportistas Asesinos-dijo Trent, abriendo su anuario.

Beth miró a Tyler con una sonrisa, mientras Katie y Sadie se quedaban alucinadas.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Beth - **_¡No me gusta Tyler! Es solo que... Sin Lindsay aquí, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él... ¿verdad? _

* * *

En otra parte del edificio, Gwen abría taquillas completamente sola. Justo entonces apareció Duncan, cargando con dos anuarios.

-¿Quieres ser una Deportista Asesina?-le sonrió el chico del mohawk.

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco y siguió abriendo taquillas a su bola.

-Oye, ¿por qué me ignoras? ¡Te estoy hablando!-exclamó Duncan.

-Duncan, déjame en paz-le pidió la chica, cansinamente-. Ya no estamos juntos.

-Venga, Gwen, si hablas de lo que pasó con Courtney...

-Hablo de eso y de muchas otras cosas. ¡Déjame tranquila!

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_Aunque ya no estoy con Duncan, debo reconocer que es un alivio que Courtney no participe esta temporada. Aunque sí, lo reconozco, estoy un poco sola.  
_

* * *

Duncan se encogió de hombros, derrotado, y bajó las escaleras. Justo entonces se cruzó con Hugo y le lanzó uno de los dos anuarios que tenía.

-Ten, no sigas buscando-dijo, secamente, y se fue.

Hugo le miró con una ceja alzada.

Gwen, mientras tanto, seguía buscando un anuario en las taquillas de aquel pasillo. Al caminar sin ver por dónde iba, se chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ugh! Lo siento...-dijo Gwen.

El chico contra el que se había chocado era Leon, el nuevo. Él la miró con una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vaya, así que estabas por aquí-dijo él.

-Sí, y... Um... Tú también-dijo ella.

-He encontrado dos anuarios-le dijo, en voz baja-. Pensé que te podría interesar. Para mí sería un honor tener a una chica como tú en mi equipo.

-¿En serio...?-dijo Gwen, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Oye, si es alguna táctica rara para expulsarme...

-Bueno, ¿por quién me has tomado? Jamás se me ocurriría eso-dijo Leon, ofendido-. Si quieres lo aceptas y si no, pues mira, una pena.

-No, no, tranquilo. Lo acepto-dijo Gwen, y lo cogió, con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

* * *

Bridgette y Fiora bajaban juntas por las escaleras, con sendos anuarios en la mano.

-¡Qué bien que nos haya tocado juntas!-exclamó Fiora.

-Eres adorable, Fiora-le dijo Bridgette-. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Geoff?

-Hace rato que no le veo...

Justo entonces apareció Eva, que las miró desafiante.

-Hola, Eva-la saludó Bridgette-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-He encontrado mi anuario... Y esto-y les enseñó unos pelos rubios que llevaba entre los dedos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿De quién son?-preguntó Fiora, asustada.

Eva se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, y al poco rato llegó Blaineley despeinada y cojeando.

-¡ES UNA BESTIA! ¡Esa tía está mal de la cabeza!-gritó.

-Oye, Blaineley, ¿no eres un poquito mayorcita para andar por aquí?-se burló Bridgette.

-¡Solo tengo 22 años! Y vosotros tenéis todos entre 18 y 19... ¡La diferencia no es tanta!

-Tú no tienes 22 años ni de palo-dijo Fiora, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Blaineley giró la cabeza, indignada, y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido Eva.

* * *

Heather y DJ habían encontrado sus anuarios en taquillas contiguas.

-¡BIEN!-exclamó Heather-. Soy un... ¿¡Estudiante Chillón!? ¡Noo!

-Hombre, Heather, está claro que no eres muy estudiosa, pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Tú no lo entiendes-dijo Heather, asustada-. Él... ¡Él también está en ese equipo! ¡Lo vi antes!

Alejandro llegó corriendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Has ido donde esperaba que fueras!-exclamó, gentilmente-. Guardé ahí dos anuarios de los Estudiantes Chillones para que pudiéramos ir en el mismo equipo. Así, aunque encontraran uno habría otro para ti.

-Pero... ¿¡Cómo sabías que iba a venir a por aquí!?-gritó Heather.

-¡Oh, querida Heather! Te conozco a la perfección-dijo Alejandro, haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Apártate de mí, bicho raro!

Y se fue corriendo. Alejandro puso cara de tener el corazón destrozado, mientras DJ le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Necesitas urgentemente clases para conquistar a una chica como Heather-dijo el muchacho.

-Y tanto, amigo, y tanto...-suspiró Alejandro.

* * *

De vuelta al salón de actos, Katie y Sadie lloraban porque habían encontrado anuarios de equipos distintos, mientras que Beth las miraba sin prestarles mucha atención. Todos los demás también estaban de vuelta, así que Chris, que estaba en el escenario, sonrió con alegría.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estáis los 22 de vuelta! Eso significa que todos habéis encontrado un anuario.

Los 22 concursantes corearon un sí, por lo que Chris señaló hacia ellos y dijo:

-¡Bien! Pues que ahora los concursantes con el anuario de los Estudiantes Chillones vengan a mi derecha.

Gwen, DJ, Leon, Fiora, Bridgette, Sadie, Izzy, Geoff, Tyler, Alejandro y Heather subieron al escenario.

-¡Bien! Vosotros 11 seréis los Estudiantes Chillones, y...

-¡Buaaaaah! Chris, ¿no puedo cambiarme de equipo?-preguntó Sadie-. ¡Yo quiero ir con Katie!

-¡NO! ¡No empecéis otra vez! ¡Esta vez no voy a aguantar vuestras tonterías!-exclamó Chris-. Estás en los Estudiantes Chillones, Y TE CONFORMAS. ¡Caramba!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaah! ¡Chris me ha gritado!-exclamó Sadie, rompiendo en llanto, y Bridgette corrió a consolarla.

-En fin, que los otros 11 suban al escenario y se pongan a mi izquierda.

Harold, Trent, Emma, Noah, Beth, Blaineley, Katie, Hugo, Eva, Cody y Duncan subieron al escenario.

-¡Vosotros 11 seréis los Deportistas Asesinos! ¡Enhorabuena!

-¡VALE! ¡Y yo soy la líder!-exclamó Blaineley-. ¡Posad para las fotos oficiales!

-No hay capitanes en esta temporada-informó Chris.

-Bueno, pero alguien tendrá que mandar, ¿no?-dijo la rubia, y Eva la apartó de un empujón.

-Aquí no vas a mandar, preciosa.

-¡Dios! Otra vez en tu equipo... ¡Loca!

-Que reine la paz-exigió Chris-. Ahora que estáis divididos en equipos puede empezar el AUTÉNTICO desafío.

-¿¡Desafío!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?-exclamó Bridgette.

-Hombre, no esperaríais que os dejara descansar tan rápido... ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Vaya, Chris, sí que has mejorado tu risa maligna-le felicitó Katie, amablemente.

-He estado practicando este verano-se sonrojó Chris-. No sabía si decantarme por el clásico BWAHAHAHA o por algo más particular como el ACK ACK ACK.

-Lo clásico es lo mejor-sonrió Katie.

-Apasionante, ¿podemos continuar con lo del desafío?-pidió Noah.

Chris carraspeó sonoramente. Hizo una seña para que los concursantes le siguieran:

-El primer desafío será el más sencillo de todos-dijo Chris-. Como es el primer desafío de todos los que hay, consistirá en un proceso de ADAPTACIÓN. ¿Y qué es lo primero que se hace cuando se llega al instituto?

-OH, OH, MOI, MOI!-exclamó Emma emocionadamente, levantando la mano y agitándola, golpeando sin querer a Trent, que estaba a su lado-. Oh, excuse moi!

-¿Sí, Emma?-dijo Chris, dándole la palabra.

-Lo pgimego que hases es ig al lavabo a ponegte la gopa sugegente que tus padges no te dejagon llevag, pas vrai?-dijo Emma, con una sonrisa tonta.

Todos los demás se quedaron alucinados mirándola.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Emma -**_ Bien! En el pueblo de Fgancia en el que vivo la gente es muy tgadicional, y por eso no están muy bien vistos los pantalones cortos o las camisetas ajustadas. Mi madge cgee que si una chica enseña más allá de la rodilla al vestig es pogque quiege quedagse embagazada._

* * *

-Sí, eh... No-dijo Chris-. Lo primero que se hace es... ¡Ordenar las taquillas!

Todos llegaron a un pasillo en el que había dos taquillas del tamaño de puertas normales, más grandes que el resto de taquillas de todo el instituto.

-A lo largo y ancho del instituto, el Chef Hatchet ha escondido diversos elementos de desafíos de las temporadas anteriores-explicó Chris-. Vuestro deber es encontrarlos y meterlos en vuestras taquillas lo más ordenadamente posible. A la hora de decidir al ganador no tendré en cuenta el número de cosas que tengáis en la taquilla, ¡si no lo ordenada que esté!

-Bueno, es un desafío sencillo-dijo Heather, conforme.

-Sí, pero... ¿Cuál es la pega? Siempre hay algo, ALGO que hace que los desafíos sean mucho más difíciles-dijo Trent.

-¡Veo que me sigues conociendo, Trent!-sonrió Chris-. Sí, claro que hay una pega. Hay diversos objetos trampa que, una vez colocados en la taquilla, provocarán una pequeña explosión en la taquilla y desordenarán todo lo que haya dentro.

-¿Y cómo podremos distinguir esos objetos de los que no producen ningún tipo de problema?-preguntó Fiora-. ¿Son distintos, o... tienen algún tipo de marca?

-Bueno, lo cierto es... ¡Que no podéis! ¡Jajaja! ¡Buena suerte, chicos!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron todos.

-¡Que comience el primer desafío de _TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!_!

* * *

Junto a la taquilla de los Estudiantes Chillones, los miembros de dicho equipo debatían qué hacer. Todos hablaban a la vez y desordenadamente.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Heather, intentando poner orden-. ¿Hay a alguien a quien se le dé muy bien el orden?

-¡OH, OH, A MÍ!-exclamó Izzy-. Sí, en mi casa siempre ordeno yo la compra en los estantes de la cocina. A mi madre tuvieron que darle puntos en la cabeza cuando se le cayó un tarro de pepinillos en vinagre que yo había colocado, ¡fueron unas navidades estupendas!

-Vale, decidido: Izzy NO ordenará la taquilla. ¿Más voluntarios?-pidió Heather.

-Mi Bridge seguro que era la más ordenada de su instituto-dijo Geoff, con una sonrisa.

-Mmm...

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Bridgette - **_Lo cierto es que mi taquilla estaba tan llena y tan desordenada que una vez la puerta se vino abajo y me aplastó. No fue buena idea meter ahí mi tabla de surf...  
_

* * *

_-_Qué va, Geoff-dijo Bridgette-. Seguro que a otros se le da mucho mejor.

-¿Qué os parece Gwen?-dijo Leon-. Las chicas góticas de mi instituto siempre tenían ordenadísimas sus taquillas, y muy decoradas.

-¡Yo no soy gót...! Vale, sí lo soy, pero eso no significa que sea ordenada-se indignó Gwen.

-¿Eres ordenada?-preguntó DJ.

-Sí, ¡pero no por ser gótica!-exclamó Gwen.

-Entonces decidido, ¡Gwen se encargará de ordenar la taquilla!-exclamó Heather, alegremente.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Tyler.

-Sadie, DJ, vosotros ayudad a Gwen en todo lo posible-dijo Heather-. Los demás, ¡vamos a buscar todos los objetos que podamos! Y mucho cuidado con los falsos.

Todos menos Gwen, Sadie y DJ echaron a correr en diversas direcciones. Mientras tanto, los Deportistas Asesinos también habían tomado una decisión:

-Será Cody quien lo ordene todo-dijo Eva, lentamente.

-Oh, mais pourquoi!?-exclamó Emma-. ¡Yo soy muy, muy ogdenada! ¡Lo jugo!

-No te preocupes, Emma-la animó Beth-. ¡También puedes ser de gran ayuda buscando los objetos!

-Eh, pero esperad-dijo Cody, viendo que Sadie y DJ hacían de escolta de Gwen-. Ellos han puesto escolta, ¿no deberíamos hacer lo mismo? Quizá planean sabotearnos...

-¡Muy bien pensado, pequeño insecto!-exclamó Blaineley, alegremente.

-Si ponemos a Eva de escolta nadie se atreverá a acercarse-sonrió Duncan.

-Sí, y por hablar tú te quedarás con ella-sentenció Hugo, y todos los demás corearon la decisión.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Yo no pienso hacer de escolta...!-intentó zafarse Duncan, pero fue en vano.

Todos los otros miembros del equipo ya habían echado a correr en diversas direcciones.

* * *

-¡Ey, he encontrado algo!

Fiora sostenía un libro de reglas polvoriento y con algunas manchas de ketchup en los bordes. Ella, Tyler y Alejandro estaban en un aula vacía del primer piso, y había encontrado un libro de reglas bajo un mugriento pupitre.

-Ése es el libro de reglas de Courtney, ¿no?-le preguntó Tyler, cogiéndolo.

-Sí, debe de serlo-dijo Fiora.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya tenemos un objeto!-exclamó Alejandro-. Voy a ir a ver qué tal le va a Heather en el otro aula...

-Madre mía, Alejandro, deja de acosarla-dijo Fiora-. No me extraña que esté espantada.

-¿Tú crees...? ¿Tú crees que está espantada?

-¡Pues claro! A las chicas nos gusta que seáis sutiles-dijo Fiora, con una sonrisa-. Sé menos Harold y más Duncan.

-Más Duncan... Mmmm...

Mientras tanto, en el otro aula, Heather, Bridgette y Geoff estaban buscando diversas cosas.

-Creo que he encontrado algo-dijo Geoff, sacando un casco de aspecto militar-. ¿No es de esa prueba en los Alpes en la tercera temporada?

Pero fue brutalmente ignorado por ambas chicas, que estaban sentadas en la mesa del profesor charlando y cotilleando.

-Parece que tienes loquito a Alejandro-le dijo Bridgette.

-¡Ew! Calla, ¡calla!-le pidió Heather, haciendo gesto de vomitar-. Odio a ese pesado. En la tercera temporada se creyó que me había conquistado, ¡pero hace falta mucho más para ello!

-Heather, deberías abrirte un poco más-dijo Bridgette-. Si no le das señales de que tienes interés en él, se irá con otra chica.

-¡Pues que se marche! Yo no le quiero para nada, así que por mí puede irse con viento fresco.

-Ayy, Heather, cuánto te falta por aprender.

-¡CHICAS!-exclamó Geoff-. El CASCO. ¡Mirad!

Pero justo entonces entraron Izzy y Leon corriendo, cargando con varias cosas.

-¡Hemos encontrado un montón!-exclamó Izzy, alegremente-. La peluca que tuvo que llevar Heather en la segunda temporada, el cuchillo de Jack el destripador de la tercera temporada, un marshmallow de la primera temporada que por algún motivo tiene un verde radiactivo...

-Y también el traje de toro que llevó el Chef Hatchet en el desafío de España de la temporada anterior, y el tanga de cavernícola que llevó Justin en la segunda temporada en el desafío de la prehistoria-dijo Leon, cogiendo el susodicho tanga con gran asco.

-Bien, ¡Izzy!-ordenó Heather-. ¡Lleva todas esas cosas a Gwen, más el no-sé-qué que ha encontrado Geoff y lo que haya encontrado Aleja... errr... quiero decir Fiora y los demás!

-¡Susórdenes!

* * *

Los Deportistas Asesinos le llevaban sus primeras cosas a Cody, Duncan y Eva.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?-preguntó Cody.

-El libro de la historia de Canadá que leyó Chris en la primera temporada y una pistola de paintball-dijo Noah, entregándole ambas cosas.

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó Eva, amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, no sé si esto le va a gustar a Duncan...-dijo Katie, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eh?-Duncan pareció sorprendido.

Sacaron una figurita de cartón a tamaño real de Céline Dion.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Apartadla de mí, apartadla de mí!-gritó Duncan, escondiéndose detrás de Eva.

-¿Le tiene miedo a Céline Dion?-preguntó Hugo, sorprendido.

-¡Pog Dios, si es una gan agtista!-exclamó Emma, indignándose cada vez más.

-Creo que Duncan no nos vale para vigilar la taquilla-dijo Eva, mientras Cody empezaba a ordenar las cosas.

-¡OH, OH! ¡Yo me quedagé!-exclamó Emma.

-Está bien, pero sé cuidadosa...

-También encontramos esto-dijo Noah, sacando una cuerda-. Pero somos incapaces de recordar si se utilizó en algún desafío.

-Bah, llevaoslo-dijo Eva, tendiéndole la cuerda a Duncan-. Habéis traído bastantes cosas.

Duncan, Noah, Katie y Hugo partieron de nuevo hacia el primer piso, y se cruzaron entonces con Izzy, que llevaba todas las cosas que habían encontrado los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¡A las muy buenas, nenas!-exclamó Izzy, mientras seguía su camino, y le mandó un beso a Noah.

-Adiós, Izzy...-dijo Noah, sonrojado.

-¡Ay, Noah, qué bonito es estar enamorado!-exclamó Katie.

Noah y Katie siguieron caminando, pero Duncan hizo que Hugo se quedara atrás con él.

-Tengo una idea, para compensar lo de Céline Dion-dijo, con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó Hugo, sorprendido.

-Digamos que Izzy tiene un accidente... ¿Qué pasaría con todo lo que está llevando?

-Pues... Supongo que caería al suelo, donde cualquiera podría cogerlo-respondió Hugo.

-¡Bingo!

Duncan utilizó la cuerda que Eva acababa de darle para hacer tropezar a Izzy, quien cayó rodando por las escaleras a toda velocidad, tirando todos los objetos con los que cargaba.

-¡Date prisa!-exclamó Duncan, y Hugo le siguió. Recogieron todo lo que tenía Izzy y se lo llevaron a Cody.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Duncan - **_Sé que estuvo mal herir a Izzy, ¡pero yo soy un chico malo! Solo me preocupo por mi propio bien, y no tengo demasiados amigos en mi equipo, así que en caso de perder estaría en la cuerda floja.  
_

* * *

Gwen, Sadie y DJ estaban aburridos, sin nada que hacer.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ellos ya están colocando cosas-dijo Gwen, señalando a Cody.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si ha pasado algo?-preguntó Sadie, preocupada.

-Lo mejor será que vaya a ver...-dijo DJ.

Echó a correr mientras Gwen y Sadie le miraban preocupadas. Al cabo de un rato volvió cargando con Izzy, inconsciente, en brazos.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-exclamó Sadie, asustada.

-Me la he encontrado así al pie de las escaleras-dijo DJ.

Gwen miró con odio hacia el otro equipo, imaginándose lo que había sucedido.

-Ahora vengo-y echó a correr.

* * *

-¡TÚ!

Duncan estaba buscando objetos en el laboratorio de ciencias cuando apareció Gwen, dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Eres... Eres...!

-Eh, tranquila, preciosa-dijo Duncan-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Alguien de vuestro equipo ha atacado a Izzy!

-¿Eh?-Duncan parecía sorprendido de verdad.

-Sí, y he hablado con Blaineley y con Eva, y ninguna de ellas ha podido ser. ¡Y dudo mucho que personas como Katie, Trent, Noah o Cody sean los culpables! Así que solo queda un posible culpable... ¡Tú!

-Vaya, ¿en serio?-Duncan sonrió-. Pues a mí se me ocurre otra posibilidad...

-¿Ah... Sí? ¿Cuál?

-Que haya sido alguien de tu mismo equipo-sentenció el chico del mohawk.

-Eso es ridículo...

-Pero no imposible. No es tan raro que haya una persona cuya estrategia para ganar un concurso sea sabotear a su propio equipo.

-Pero...

-Además, ¿realmente me ves capaz de hacerle daño a Izzy?-dijo Duncan, indignado.

-No, pero...

-Gwen, creía que eras diferente-y se fue.

* * *

** - Confesionario -  
**

**Gwen - **_¿¡Pero quién se ha creído que es!? ¡Aaagggh! ¡Seguro que fue él quien atacó a Izzy! Y, aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dijo... ¿Y si fue alguien de mi equipo?_

* * *

Heather llegó corriendo cargando con varios objetos que le entregó a Sadie, ya que Gwen se había ido, y la chica empezó a ordenarlo todo en la taquilla.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo de Izzy-le dijo a Sadie y DJ-. ¿Dónde está?

-La he llevado a la enfermería-dijo DJ-. Gwen se fue hecha una furia hace un rato...

-Sí, me la crucé, y me lo gritó a la cara. Por eso sé que Izzy está herida-dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Da igual-dijo DJ-. Lo importante no es el número de objetos, si no lo bien ordenados que estén.

-¡AAAAAH!

Hubo una pequeña explosión en la taquilla de los Deportistas Asesinos, y Cody salió propulsado unos metros hacia atrás. Heather les miró con superioridad.

-¡Vaya! Parece que era una trampa-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¿T-Trampa...?-preguntó Cody, mareado.

-¿No lo sabéis? Esos objetos nos los robó uno de vuestro equipo. Yo misma colé un objeto trampa, habiendo avisado a Gwen con anterioridad, por si se os ocurría robarnos algún objeto. ¡Y habéis caído! Patético...

-¡Agggh! ¡Eges demasiado lista!-exclamó Emma.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Heather - **_Todo mentira. No sabía que uno de esos objetos era una trampa, ¡pero tengo que quedar por encima de ellos!  
_

* * *

-¿Qué es eso de que estos objetos son robados, de todos modos?-preguntó Eva, lentamente.

-Oui, oui! Es lo que dijo la chica mala-dijo Emma.

-¿Quién nos trajo estos objetos?-preguntó Eva.

-Fueron Duncan y Hugo...

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

* * *

-¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO! Ya no se pueden ordenar más taquillas-dijo Chris.

Sadie y Cody sacaron las manos del interior de la taquilla, agotados.

-Vamos a ver qué tal lo habéis hecho...

Fue primero a la taquilla de los Estudiantes Chillones, que había ordenado Sadie. Metió la cabeza dentro, la miró desde diversos ángulos, se quedó pensativo...

-Mmm, no está mal-dijo Chris-. Aunque colocar a Mr. Coconut encima del libro de reglas, y poner ESTO-sacó un Chris dorado de Total Drama Action-debajo del todo (¿¡ES UNA REFERENCIA A QUE SOY BAJITO!?) os descontará puntos.

Sadie pareció desanimarse, por lo que Bridgette y Geoff intentaron reconfortarla (tanto tiempo juntos en los Aftermaths los había unido). Heather miró con odio a Gwen.

-Si TÚ hubieras estado aquí, ¡nada de esto habría pasado!

-Pero... Estaba haciendo _cosas-_dijo Gwen, entrecortadamente-. Además, no es mi culpa que hirieran a Izzy.

Hablando de ella, la pelirroja empezó a bajar por las escaleras sujetada por Anastasia en el momento en que Gwen pronunció esa misma frase.

-¡Izzy! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-preguntó Noah, asustado.

-Un ligero golpe-sonrió Izzy-. ¡Ey! ¿Hemos ganado?

Chris fue hacia la taquilla de los Deportistas Asesinos. Cody parecía muy nervioso.

-Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí...

De nuevo, Chris la estuvo ojeando un buen rato, hasta que sentenció:

-Sí, no cabe duda. Esta taquilla está mejor ordenada. ¡LOS DEPORTISTAS ASESINOS SON LOS GANADORES DEL DESAFÍO DE HOY!

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII!

Los 11 miembros de los Deportistas Asesinos empezaron a corear y a gritar alegremente. Harold y Trent chocaron palmas, Katie, Beth y Ema se abrazaron, Blaineley empezó a reír altivamente, Duncan le frotó la cabeza a Hugo, quien no se quejó de que lo hiciera, y Eva alzó a Cody por los brazos... Todos parecían muy contentos, menos Noah.

-Por lo tanto, los Estudiantes Chillones deberán mandar a alguien hoy a su casa. ¡Qué pena!-exclamó Chris.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Noah - **_¿Fue uno de mis compañeros...? ¿Uno de esos 10 le hizo daño a Izzy para que el otro equipo perdiera la prueba...?  
_

* * *

Los 11 miembros de los Estudiantes Chillones hacían cola frente al armario del conserje para depositar sus votos. Heather se acercó a Alejandro.

-No lo has hecho hoy del todo mal...-dijo, forzando el cumplido.

-Ya-dijo Alejandro, secamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Heather, sorprendida.

-No-respondió Alejandro.

-... Vale-dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Alejandro - **_Voy a poner en práctica el plan de Fiora. ¡Voy a pasar de Heather, y así ella no podrá resistirse a mí! ¡JUA JUA JUA JUA!  
_

* * *

Tras depositar sus votos, Chris condujo a los Estudiantes Chillones al Salón de Actos, y les pidió que subieran al escenario desde donde se descubriría quién era el expulsado del día. Se sorprendieron al ver que los 11 miembros de los Deportistas Asesinos estaban sentados en las sillas del público.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó DJ.

-Me ha parecido buena idea que el equipo ganador pueda ver la ceremonia de expulsión. Creará más DRAMA.

Chris sacó varias hojas, y las repartió entre todos los miembros de los Deportistas Asesinos, luego subió de nuevo al escenario y miró a los Estudiantes Chillones.

-Tengo aquí 11 hojas. 10 son un aprobado en la asignatura que he denominado "Presentación estudiantil". La hoja que queda es un suspenso, que recibirá el concursante que más votos haya recibido.

Los 11 se miraron, nerviosos, sabiendo que uno de ellos no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Los concursantes que diré a continuación están aprobados: Bridgette. Fiora. Alejandro. Geoff. Heather. Sadie. DJ. Leon. Tyler.

Gwen e Izzy eran las que quedaban. Gwen parecía nerviosa y preocupada, pero Izzy sonreía alegremente.

-Izzy, Gwen, una de vosotras está suspensa. El último aprobado es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Gwen.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Gwen y Noah al unísono.

-¡Oh!-dijo Izzy, afligida-. ¿Ya me toca irme?

-¡No es justo!-dijo Gwen-. ¡No fue culpa de Izzy que perdiéramos! Fue mi culpa, si hubiera ordenado yo la taquilla...

-Habría quedado igual de mal-dijo Heather, con una sonrisa perversa-. Gwen, por muy mal que me caigas nos vas a ser más útil que Izzy. Por eso te hemos salvado.

-Pero, ¡fue uno de los miembros de mi equipo!-exclamó Noah, señalando a los otros 10-. ¡Uno de ellos fue el causante de lo que pasó! ¡Que dé la cara y tome el puesto de Izzy como expulsado!

Todos se quedaron callados. Blaineley comenzó a peinarse, nerviosa, y Duncan a tallar algo en el respaldo del sillón con su navaja. Todos parecían igual de culpables.

-¿¡Nadie va a decir que fue él, o ella!?

-Ya es suficiente de este numerito, Noah-dijo Chris, y le tendió el suspenso a Izzy-. Izzy, eres la primera expulsada de Total Drama: Back to School! Debes tomar el camino al Autobús de los Perdedores.

-¡En fin! Como suelen decir, lo bueno, si breve, ¡dos veces vaca!-exclamó Izzy, con una sonrisa, y salió del Salón de Actos.

-¡Habéis sido muy injustos!-les reprochó Gwen a sus compañeros.

-No te hagas la buenecita-le dijo Leon-. Estás tan encantada como nosotros de que te hayas quedado.

* * *

Un autobús amarillo, conducido por el Chef Hatchet, apareció frente al instituto. Izzy se dirigió a él, y cuando empezaba a subir...

-¡Izzy! ¡Espera!

Noah llegó corriendo. Parecía desolado.

-¿Por qué ha acabado tan pronto? ¡Por fin volvíamos a estar juntos después de estar todo el verano separados!

-Bueno, Noah-dijo Izzy, abrazando al chico-. No es nuestra culpa que vivamos tan lejos. Además, nos volveremos a ver. ¡Si te expulsan estaré en el Aftermath esperando para consolarte!

Noah la miró con una sonrisa, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?

E Izzy le besó. Fue un beso breve, rápido, pero satisfactorio. Acto seguido, la chica se subió al autobús y éste cerró la puerta con el típico sonido de todos los autobuses. Noah la despidió con la mano.

* * *

**CONCURSANTES**

**Estudiantes Chillones -** Alejandro, Gwen, Leon, DJ, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Fiora

**Deportistas Asesinos - **Trent, Beth, Duncan, Katie, Hugo, Cody, Harold, Blaineley, Eva, Noah, Emma

**_Expulsados _**_- _Izzy (Estudiantes Chillones)

* * *

¡TARÁ! ¡TARÁ, TARÁ, TARARÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Por sorpresa. Sin avisar a nadie. Así es como me gusta aparecer a mí.

Siento. Muchísimo. Haber. Tardado. Tanto.

Realmente, no tengo excusa. Empecé a escribir el especial Back to School al poco de acabar la temporada anterior, y al principio fue todo muy bien, pero llegué a un punto en el que no sabía cómo continuar. Estuve atascada en ese punto durante semanas, y luego tuve varios problemas personales que me impidieron poder escribir nada. Cuando al fin pude volver a escribir, volvía a tener el mismo problema: no sabía cómo seguir. ¿Mi solución drástica? Matar el especial y empezar directamente la temporada.

Realmente sin el especial no nos perdemos gran cosa. Tuve que modificar algunas cosillas, ya que en el especial se daban más detalles sobre Emma y Leon de los que aquí todavía no se debería saber nada, por lo que... Eso. Otra cosa importante en el especial y que aquí no tiene cabida es una pequeña escena que había al principio en la que se mostraba que el hermano de Tiana está vivo y que había superado exitosamente la operación. Por lo demás, solo eran escenas en las que interactuaban todos los personajes.

En fin, ¡comienza el curso escolar! Y mi quinta temporada llega más o menos a la vez que la quinta temporada oficial a Estados Unidos. ¿La habéis visto? A mí, que no me apasiona demasiado el cast de Revenge of the Island, no me está gustando demasiado. A veces me da la sensación de estar leyendo un fanfic en el que alguien mezcla a sus personajes favoritos de ambos casts. No diré mucho más por si alguien aún no vio nada, pero también opino que la selección de personajes es demasiado previsible y sosa, aunque hay un par que sorprenden para bien.

Volviendo a mi quinta temporada, como decía, ¡comieza el curso escolar! 22 concursantes llegan dispuestos a enfrentarse a increíbles desafíos basados en cosas que todos conocemos. Matemáticas, ciencias, arte... ¡Todo lo que tuvimos que estudiar en la escuela! Al final los concursantes que se han quedado fuera son Sierra (presentadora del Aftermath ahora que Geoff, Bridgette y Blaineley están en el concurso), Owen, Leshawna, Tiana, Justin, Ezekiel, Courtney y Lindsay. Espero que a nadie le haya decepcionado la ausencia de uno de estos personajes, pero realmente quería darle otra oportunidad a personajes como Katie, Sadie, Beth, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette... Que van a tener un gran desarrollo en esta temporada.

Por otro lado, sé que hay muchos fans de Izzy (yo misma soy uno de ellos), pero quería que la primera expulsión fuera sorprendente, y creara conflicto. Algo así como la expulsión de Trent la temporada pasada. Eso sí, Izzy no ha dicho su última palabra en esta temporada. Es todo lo que tengo que decir =)

También tenemos a dos nuevos: Emma y Leon. Emma es la chica francesa súper alegre y positiva, pero esconde algunas sorpresas. Leon es un chico callado pero sarcástico, y que parece que tiene un gran interés en Gwen. ¿Qué sorpresas nos darán estos dos?

Como también dije antes de que acabara World Tour Express, en esta quinta temporada no habrá un malo malísimo como Heather en TDI, Alejandro en TDWT o Tiana en TDWTE, si no que el rol de malo lo desempeñarán varios personajes, cada uno con sus propios planes e ideas, y que les saldrán bien o no.

Por lo demás, nada más que decir. Me encanta estar de vuelta y espero que vosotros también estéis emocionados. ¡FELIZ CURSO ESCOLAR! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que se llamará "El drama matemático"! ¡UN SALUDO!


	2. Capítulo 2: El drama matemático

**TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Capítulo 2: El drama matemático**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen a mí, esto es un fanfic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama...

-¡Nuestros 22 concursantes llegaron al abandonado instituto Wawanakwa! Tras ser divididos en dos grupos, Katie y Sadie se lamentaron al tener que separarse, mientras que Heather se lamentó por el hecho de tener que ir en el mismo equipo que Alejandro. La primera prueba exigía a nuestros estudiantes ordenar sus taquillas, pero un accidente de Izzy hizo que las cosas se complicaran para los Estudiantes Chillones. Gwen sospechó de Duncan en un primer momento, pero ahora sabe que pudo ser cualquiera de sus compañeros. En la ceremonia de expulsión, Izzy se llevó el primer suspenso, para tragedia de Noah, quien se despidió de ella con un último beso. ¿¡Y hoy!? ¿A qué asignatura deberán enfrentarse? ¿Surgirán nuevas alianzas? ¿Se romperán las antiguas amistades? ¡Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL DRAMA... BACK TO SCHOOL!

* * *

En el interior de la cabaña de los Deportistas Asesinos que había en el patio del instituto, Noah no podía pegar ojo. Sabía que uno de las personas que estaban durmiendo con él había sido el causante de la expulsión de Izzy. Suspiró sonoramente.

-¿No puedes dormir, Noah?-le dijo una voz.

Noah se giró hacia las otras literas. Duncan estaba de cara a la pared, y Hugo llevaba su antifaz para dormir puesto. Cody estaba abrazado a su peluche y Harold roncando como un poseso, por lo que el que había hablado era el chico que dormía en la litera que tenía encima. Trent.

-Eh... No.

-Un día agitado, ¿verdad?-dijo Trent.

-Supongo...

-¿Qué opinas de lo que pasó en la prueba? Ya sabes... Lo de Izzy. Sé que ella y tú sois...

-No opino nada-dijo Noah, cortantemente.

-¿Sabes? Dudo que Cody fuera el que le hizo eso a Izzy, y si tuviera que sospechar de una de las chicas solo podría decantarme por Blaineley o Eva. Pero yo estaba con Blaineley cuando ocurrió eso, y Cody con Eva.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Noah, incorporándose en la cama.

-Pues que o bien el que saboteó a Izzy fue uno de su propio equipo... O fue uno de esos dos.

Señaló la litera en la que dormían Duncan y Hugo. Noah se quedó pensativo.

Mientras tanto, en el lado de las chicas de los Estudiantes Chillones, era Gwen la que no podía dormir.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_Me siento increíblemente sola. Mi única buena amiga en este programa era Leshawna, y cuando no estaba con ella siempre podía contar con Duncan. Pero ahora que Leshawna no está, y no puedo esperar nada de Duncan... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Debería haberme ido yo en el autobús, y no Izzy.  
_

* * *

Heather se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la ventana. Gwen la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperas ver?-le preguntó la gótica.

-¡Ahh! Qué susto-susurró Heather, furiosa-. ¿¡Qué haces despierta!?

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti-dijo Gwen, y se levantó también de la cama.

Sadie, Bridgette y Fiora dormían tranquilamente. Gwen se acercó a la ventana a ver lo que veía Heather.

-He oído ruidos-dijo Heather-. Hay movimiento fuera.

-En esta habitación estamos todas-dijo Gwen, comprobando las literas de sus compañeras.

-Seguro que es ese pesado de Alejandro...-dijo Heather-. ¡Está planeando mi derrota!

-¿Alejandro? ¡Por favor!-se rió Gwen-. Si bebe los vientos por ti.

-¡Es todo una fachada!-susurró con furia Heather-. Se aliará con todos los chicos y con vosotras para echarme. ¡Y me merezco ganar!

-Pero si ya ganaste...-dijo Gwen.

-¡PERO NO ME LLEVÉ EL DINERO!-gritó Heather.

Fiora, Sadie y Bridgette se movieron en las camas. Fiora se había despertado.

-¿Han traído ya el desayuno...?-preguntó, con la baba que había dejado en la almohada todavía colgando.

-Ssssh, duérmete-le dijo Gwen.

Fiora se levantó y miró con curiosidad hacia donde estaban ellas.

-¡Oh! ¿Hay fuegos artificiales o algo?

-¡Qué va a haber! Vuelve a dormirte-le ordenó Heather.

-No, ahora no tengo sueño-dijo Fiora-. ¿De quién habláis?

-De Alejandro-respondió automáticamente Gwen.

-¡GWEN!-se indignó Heather.

-Oh, es un chico estupendo-sonrió Fiora-. Seguro que te quiere mucho.

-Escuchadme bien, vosotras dos-Heather las señaló con el dedo, amenazadoramente-. Si a Alebobo se le ocurre intentar poneros en mi contra, vosotras me apoyaréis, ¿entendido?

-Oh... No sé, Heather, yo...

-¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

-Entendido-dijeron las dos al unísono.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Gwen - **_Vale, esto es absurdo. ¿Yo? ¿Aliada con Heather? ¡Estoy demasiado sola!_

**Heather - **_Tener a esas dos de mi lado va a ser de gran ayuda. Y en cuanto pueda pondré también de mi parte al resto del equipo. Nadie guarda buen recuerdo de Alejandro.  
_

* * *

Amaneció en el Instituto Wawanakwa, y aunque algunos valientes decidieron probar suerte en las duchas del gimnasio, la mayoría de los concursantes se dirigieron directamente a la cafetería a recibir el desayuno. Había dos grandes mesas, una para cada equipo.

-¡Me pgegunto qué habgá de desayuno!-exclamó Emma, emocionada.

En la larga fila que había hasta la encimera en la que el Chef Hatchet servía el desayuno, Emma era la única que no parecía dormida o desanimada.

-A mí me encantan los croissants gellenos de queso Gruyére. ¡Es un queso suizo estupendo! ¿Lo habéis probado?

-Dudo mucho que encuentres de eso aquí-dijo Hugo, con un sonoro bostezo.

-Oh...

-No te preocupes, Emma-le dijo Harold, con una sonrisa-. Seguro que la comida estará deliciosa.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, Hagold-le sonrió Emma.

-Tan deliciosa como tú...

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

-¡No, no!

DJ era el último que se había puesto en la fila. Estaba garabateando algo en una servilleta.

-¿Qué dibujas, tío?-le preguntó Tyler, que estaba justo delante de él.

-Oh, nada... Estaba pensando en mi casa...-dijo DJ.

-Tío, deja de estar siempre con tu madre-le dijo Tyler-. Es raro.

-Más raro es que cuando llegó a la isla no la mencionó ni una sola vez, y desde que puso los pies en aquel siniestro estudio de grabación no deja de hablar de ella-dijo Heather.

-En serio, ese estudio le hizo un gran daño a nuestras personalidades-dijo Bridgette, temblorosa.

-Tenéis razón, debería dejar de pensar tanto en mi mamá-dijo DJ-. ¡Voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible por ganar este concurso!

-¡Ésa es la actitud, DJ!-le felicitó Bridgette.

Alejandro miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Alejandro - **_¿Sabéis? DJ es un chico muy manipulable. Si quiero un aliado en esta temporada, tiene que ser él.  
_

* * *

Chris entró en la cafetería mientras los concursantes intentaban ingerir las horribles gachas que les había preparado el Chef Hatchet. Katie había metido la cuchara en las suyas y éstas le habían saltado a la cara.

-¿Qué, chicos? ¿Está rico el desayuno?-sonrió Chris malévolamente, y esquivó el bol de gachas que le había tirado Duncan-. ¡Ey! Tranquilidad, hombre.

-Chris, ya es suficientemente horrible tener que desayunar esta bazofia como para que vengas tú a reirte de nosotros-le dijo Trent.

-Cierto, pero si no hago maldades, no soy yo-le recordó Chris.

-¿Y con qué maldad nos vas a sorprender hoy?-preguntó Fiora.

-¡Reuníos conmigo en 20 minutos en el aula 11! Está en el primer piso, por si no lo sabéis.

Y salió de allí riendo malévolamente. Todos sufrieron un escalofrío, menos Emma, que empezó a aplaudir emocionadamente.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Harold - **_¡Emma es tan alegre...! ¡Todo le parece bien! ¡Es increíble!_

* * *

De camino al piso 11, Katie y Beth iban charlando animadamente. Sadie las miraba desde atrás, con furia.

-He dormido súper genial-le dijo Katie a Beth-. ¡Ser Deportista Asesino es tan guay!

-Tienes razón-asintió Beth-. Llevo tanto sin participar que estoy muy emocionada.

-¡Ey, Beth!

Tyler alcanzó a la chica y la agarró por un hombro. Beth se comenzó a sonrojar.

-¡Ho-Hola, Tyler!-exclamó la chica.

-¿Te va todo bien en el otro equipo?-le preguntó él, que era un Estudiante Chillón.

-Oh, oh, sí, por supuesto... Gracias por interesarte-respondió ella, roja como un tomate.

Tyler se despidió de ella y se fue hablando con Geoff. Katie la miró con curiosidad.

-Tía, ¿qué ha sido eso?-preguntó-. Te has puesto rojísima cuando te ha hablado Tyler.

-Mm...

-¿Ya no estás con Brady?-inquirió Katie, imaginándose lo que pasaba.

-No, me dejó porque creyó que yo tenía un lío con ese chico raro, Ezekiel-respondió Beth-. ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con Tyler! Seguro que Lindsay le pidió a Tyler que me cuidara y por eso me ha preguntado.

-Ya, pero...

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Katie - **_Mmmmmmm... Es muy raro. No veo a Beth capaz de interesarse por el novio de una amiga, pero... _

* * *

Los alumnos habían llegado al aula 11, donde Chris les esperaba con un enorme teorema matemático escrito en la pizarra.

-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó alegremente.

-Vaya, puedo imaginarme por dónde van los tiros-dijo Noah.

Los Estudiantes Chillones se sentaron en filas de pupitres contiguas, y los Deportistas Asesinos hicieron lo propio. Chris les sonrió con sádica felicidad.

-Va a dar comienzo nuestro segundo desafío-dijo-. ¿De qué creéis que puede ir?

-¡OH, OH!-exclamó Sadie-. ¿¡De ir de compras!?

-Claro que no, zoquete-dijo Chris-. No he tenido a Anastasia 15 minutos escribiendo ese enorme teorema para nada, ¿no crees?

Apareció entonces Anastasia, con su traje de enfermera y completamente cubierta de tiza. Tosió y le salió más polvo de tiza por la boca.

-Entonces, ¿es un desafío de matemáticas?-preguntó Trent.

-Efectivamente-dijo Chris-. Concursantes, hoy os tocará enfrentaros a un desafío matemático-medieval.

-¿Matemático-medieval?-repitió Harold, sin entender.

-Claro-dijo Chris-. En la Edad Media no estaba muy bien visto eso de las matemáticas, y a aquellos que resolvían estos complicados teoremas matemáticos... ¡SE LES ACUSABA DE BRUJERÍA Y SE LES QUEMABA EN LA HOGUERA!

-¿En serio?-preguntó Gwen-. Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué clase de investigadores históricos tienes, Chris?-preguntó Noah.

-No sé, creo que hay un par de monos y un ejecutivo de la cadena-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejadle que explique el desafío absurdo este y acabemos con esto ya-dijo Heather.

-Muy bien, os explicaré en qué consistirá el desafío. A lo largo y ancho de todo el instituto hemos escrito en las pizarras diversos problemas matemáticos de dificultad variable. Vuestro deber será encontrar esos problemas y resolverlos. El equipo que más problemas matemáticos haya resuelto será el ganador.

-Y ahora viene la parte en la que nos dices por qué va a ser increíblemente difícil-dijo Hugo.

-Efectivamente-exclamó Chris-. Bien. Mientras intentáis resolver los problemas matemáticos que hay por el instituto, tendréis que ser inteligentes para no ser atrapados por la Santa Inquisición, formada por el Chef Hatchet y Anastasia. Si ellos os encuentran resolviendo un problema se os acusará de brujería y seréis llevados a la cafetería, donde quedaréis bajo mi custodia.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron el Chef Hatchet y Anastasia llevando ropa medieval, una antorcha y un tridente.

-Madre mía, qué pintas-se rió Fiora.

-Esto es humillante, Chris...-dijo Anastasia, avergonzada.

-Bienvenida a mi vida-respondió el Chef Hatchet.

-Una duda, Chris. Si uno de esos dos pringados nos encuentra, ¿podemos escapar?-preguntó Heather.

-¡No! Debéis someteros. Si os encuentran estáis eliminados. ¡Nada de hacer trampas!-y miró hacia Duncan, Heather y Alejandro.

-Lo prometeeeeeemos-dijo Duncan.

-Tenéis 2 horas para encontrar y resolver todos los problemas posibles. ¡Que dé comienzo el segundo desafío de TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!

* * *

Blaineley había llevado a su equipo hasta un pasillo del primer piso del instituto. Tenía que organizarlo todo, o si no no sería ella.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Somos 11 personas (porque somos mejores que esos patéticos Estudiantes), así que, ¿por qué número podemos dividirnos para que dé un número equitativo de grupos?

-Por ninguno... El 11 es un número primo-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Primo de quién?-preguntó Katie.

-¡De nadie! Significa que... Bueno, dejadlo-dijo Noah-. Madre mía, qué bien empezamos.

-Entonces, ¿no podemos repartinos en grupos iguales?-preguntó Blaineley-. Mmm, ¿y cómo hacemos?

-Bueno, podemos repagtignos 3, 3, 3 y 2. o 4, 4 y 3. O...-propuso Emma, pero fue interrumpida por Duncan.

-Me parece que lo de 3, 3, 3 y 2 es buena idea. ¿Cómo nos repartimos?

-A ver. Yo iré con Noah y con Katie-empezó Blaineley, y señaló a ambos-. Noah es muy listo, y yo también, y Katie puede vigilar. Cody, Eva y Beth pueden hacer otro grupo. Hugo y Duncan juntitos, y por último que Harold, Trent y Emma se las arreglen.

-Me parece un buen plan-dijo Harold, con una sonrisa, sonriendo a Emma. Luego, para disimular, también sonrió a Trent, quien sufrió un escalofrío.

-¡Pues queda dicho!-sentenció Blaineley-. ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Poneos a buscar problemas... matemáticos, claro está!

Y los cuatro grupos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Estudiantes Chillones hacían lo mismo en un aula vacía del segundo piso.

-Somos 10-dijo Bridgette-. ¿Cómo nos repartimos?

-Dos grupos de tres y dos grupos de dos-dijo Leon.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor...-dijo Bridgette, pensativa-. ¡YO CON GEOFF!

Geoff se lanzó corriendo a abrazar a su novia.

-Me parece bien, pero para vigilar que no os paséis el desafío enrollándoos irá Tyler con vosotros-sentenció Heather-. Hala, ya tenemos un grupo.

-Yo iré con DJ-dijo Alejandro, misteriosamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿No prefieres ir con Heather?-preguntó DJ, asustado.

-No, Heather ya no me resulta interesante-respondió Alejandro-. No te preocupes, no te haré daño.

-Pues yo iré con Sadie y con Fiora, y que Leon y Gwen vayan juntos-dijo Heather-. Así estamos todos repartidos.

-¡Iiiiiiiih! ¡Qué bien, Fiora! ¡Vamos juntas!-exclamó Sadie, abrazando a la chica.

-Mmm, ¿yo con Leon?-dijo Gwen, en voz baja.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Gwen - **_Leon es muy misterioso, y pasar todo el desafío con él... Va a ser raro.  
_

* * *

Los diversos grupos se habían ido repartiendo a lo largo y ancho de todo el instituto. En un aula vacía, Noah, Blaineley y Katie habían encontrado una complicada ecuación matemática en la pizarra, que Noah se había puesto a resolver.

-Uy, pero si eso tiene letras-dijo Blaineley, sorprendida-. ¿No es un desafío de matemáticas?

-Las ecuaciones tienen letras-dijo Katie, con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, aunque me encanta que estéis aquí mirando sin hacer nada, ¿os importaría vigilar que no venga el psicópata del Chef Hatchet? Gracias.

Las dos se asomaron a la puerta, y vieron que no había nadie en el pasillo.

-Aún no hay nadie, Noah, ¿pero te falta mucho? Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento-le apuró Katie.

-Ya casi...-dijo Noah.

-Oye, ¿y quién corrige esos problemas para saber si están bien?-preguntó entonces Blaineley, acercándose a la pizarra. Katie la siguió.

-¿**Cómo **voy a equivocarme yo en matemáticas?-dijo Noah lentamente.

-Bueno, no digo que te equivoques tú, pero... ¿Y si alguien se equivoca?

-Es una buena pregunta-dijo Katie.

-Yo os la responderé-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Los corregiré yo al acabar el desafío.

Anastasia había entrado en el aula con su antorcha y su tridente.

-Estáis detenidos por brujería.

-Oh, mier...

Mientras tanto, en otro aula, Leon y Gwen ya habían conseguido resolver una complicada raíz cuadrada de varios dígitos.

-Vaya, eres bastante inteligente-dijo Leon, tras que Gwen dejara la tiza en la pizarra-. Seguro que sacabas muy buenas notas.

-Bueno, en matemáticas sí-dijo Gwen, sonrojada.

-¿Sabes, Gwen? Te vi en la tele las otras temporadas-dijo Leon-. Me pareces una chica que se desenvuelve bastante bien.

-¿Tú crees...?

-No me importaría estar en una alianza contigo...-y le ofreció su mano-. ¿Qué te parece? Juntos podemos llegar muy lejos.

* * *

** - Confesionario -  
**

**Gwen - **_No sé lo qué pretende ese chico, pero yo ya tengo un pacto con Heather y Fiora. Además, no puedo olvidar lo que dijo Duncan... ¿Y si hay un traidor en mi equipo? No puedo confiar en él... ¿En quién puedo confiar?  
_

* * *

-Lo siento-dijo Gwen con un hilo de voz-. No creo que sea buena idea...

Leon retiró su mano, y la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar fuera del aula.

En otro aula, Harold, Trent y Emma estaban intentando resolver un par de integrales que había en la pizarra. Trent parecía completamente perdido.

-Tantos números... Y letras... Y símbolos... ¡No entiendo nada!-exclamó.

-Déjame a mí. Mi escasa vida social me permitía estudiar mis libros de mates durante horas-dijo Harold.

Harold se puso a escribir un montón de números y letras mientras Emma y Trent le miraban asombrados.

-Oh, Hagold es incgeíble, ¿no cgees, Tgent?-le sonrió Emma amablemente.

-Sí que lo es, es un chico muy inteligente-respondió Trent.

-Bueno, a ti no se te dan bien las mates, pego estoy seguga de que se te dan bien muchas cosas-dijo Emma.

-Oh, uh... Sí, toco la guitarra y compongo mis propias canciones, pero... Bueno, ¡seguro que tú haces cosas mucho más increíbles!

Emma emitió una risita tonta, que hizo que Harold se girara con furia hacia Trent. Lo agarró por la camiseta y se lo llevó a otra esquina de la habitación bajo la asombrada mirada de Emma, que no comprendía nada.

-¡Escucha, amiguito! Yo me he fijado primero en ella-le dijo con un tono de voz amenazador-. ¡Si tu relación con Gwen fue un fracaso, búscate la vida! ¡Pero deja a Emma en paz!

-Ey, ey, Harold, tranquilo-le calmó Trent-. No estaba intentando ligar con ella. Después de lo que me pasó la temporada anterior, ¡no se me ocurriría ligar con la nueva! Hay que ser cuidadoso.

-Más te vale...

Y volvió a la pizarra para seguir resolviendo las integrales.

-¿Va todo bien, chicos?-preguntó Emma.

-Ahora sí-respondió Harold, misteriosamente.

En el laboratorio de matemáticas del segundo piso, Alejandro y DJ resolvían una serie de ecuaciones de primer grado.

-Nunca se me han dado bien estas asignaturas-dijo Alejandro-. Siempre he preferido los idiomas.

-A mí tampoco-dijo DJ-, pero bueno, las ecuaciones son lo mínimo.

-Oye, DJ, escucha. Voy a ir al grano-dijo Alejandro, acercándose al muchacho-, estoy intentando formar una alianza para acabar con Heather.

-¿¡Con Heather!?-exclamó DJ, asombrado-. ¡Pero si a ti ella...!

-Sí, lo sé, pero me ha tratado muy mal, y al fin y al cabo fue su culpa lo que me pasó en Hawaii-explicó Alejandro-. Además, ya ha andando a sus anchas mucho tiempo.

Coincidentemente, esto todo lo había escuchado Heather desde detrás de la puerta. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de furia y echó a correr hacia el aula en el que estaban Sadie y Fiora.

-Oh, hola, Heather... Estamos resolviendo esta complicada resta-dijo Sadie-. ¿¡Once menos siete!? ¿¡Quiénes se han creído que somos!? ¿¡Stephen Hawking!?

-¡Dejad eso a un lado! Sadie, bienvenida a nuestro pacto-dijo Heather con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pacto?-dijo Sadie asombrada.

-¡El pacto de chicas!-exclamó Heather-. Podemos dejar a Bridgette fuera porque es una rarita. En fin, ¿te unes o no?

-Uh, bueno, no sé... Yo... Sí, ¡está bien!

-Perfecto. Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos a continuación...

Una risa maligna las detuvo. El Chef Hatchet estaba en la puerta del aula mirándolas con un gesto de sadismo que las hizo paralizarse.

-Oh, oh...-dijo Fiora.

-Señoritas, van a tener que venir conmigo. ¡Están detenidas por brujería!

-¡Y UNA PORRA!

Heather le tiró un libro a la cabeza y echó a correr, seguida de inmediato por Fiora y Sadie, quienes iban gritando histéricamente. El Chef Hatchet, furioso, comenzó a perseguirlas a toda velocidad. No tardó en alcanzar a Sadie, y en un rato también alcanzó a Fiora, pero de Heather no había ni rastro. Resignado, el Chef se llevó a Sadie y Fiora a la cafetería y se prometió a sí mismo encontrar a Heather costara lo que costara.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Heather - **_La prueba estaba siendo un desastre. Y solo tenía a 3 de 9 personas de mi lado. Necesitaba hablar con una última persona para que no tuviera riesgo de irme a casa en caso de que perdiéramos la prueba.  
_

* * *

Tyler estaba vigilando a Geoff y Bridgette, que estaban intentando resolver un problema matemático mientras tonteaban el uno con el otro. Tyler, aburrido, jugueteaba con unos papeles que había encontrado en un pupitre. De repente oyó que alguien lo llamaba desde la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Heather en ella, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¡Ven aquí!-le susurró Heather, para que Geoff y Bridgette no oyeran nada.

Tyler caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo, secamente.

-Tyler, necesito tu ayuda. Recuerdas lo cruel que fue contigo Alejandro en la tercera temporada, ¿verdad?

-Claro, pero también recuerdo lo cruel que has sido tú con Lindsay en todas las temporadas-respondió Tyler.

-Lindsay ya no está aquí. Y Alejandro está planeando ir a por ti. Tienes que ayudarme.

-¿¡Que Al va a por mí!? ¿¡Otra vez!?

-Sí. Yo estoy de tu lado, Tyler, ¿me ayudarás?

-Bueno...-Tyler dudó unos segundos, y luego dijo:- Está bien, ¿¡qué debo hacer!?

-Escúchame atentamente. Si hoy perdemos la prueba, debes prometerme que votarás a...

A quién debía votar, no lo supo. El Chef Hatchet había agarrado a Heather por la cabeza y la había levantado del suelo.

-¡Por fin te encontré!-exclamó, alegremente-. ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?-abrió la puerta, golpeando a Tyler con ella al hacerlo tan de golpe-. ¡Tres personas más haciendo brujería!

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Bridgette-. ¿¡Nos ha encontrado!?

-Dad las gracias a esta señorita-dijo, señalando a Heather-. Ella me trajo hasta vosotros.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Bridgette.

-¡E-Es mentira!-se intentó defender Heather.

* * *

El Chef Hatchet entraba en la cafetería escoltando a Heather, Geoff, Bridgette y Tyler. A su vez, Anastasia entraba escoltando a Cody, Eva y y Beth.

-¡Muy bien, chicos!-exclamó Chris por el altavoz-. Quedan los siguientes concursantes en el juego: Alejandro, DJ, Gwen y Leon para los Estudiantes Chillones, y Harold, Emma, Trent, Hugo y Duncan para los Deportistas Asesinos. De momento se han resuelto 12 de los 20 problemas matemáticos que hay en el instituto. ¡Seguid en forma! Chris corta.

-Vaya, han pillado a casi todos-dijo Gwen, preocupada-. Y Duncan sigue en pie...

-¿Qué tienes con ese Duncan?-preguntó Leon.

-Fuimos... Bueno, él fue mi novio-dijo ella, sonrojándose-. Pero la cosa no acabó precisamente bien. Me di cuenta de que yo no le importaba tanto como parecía, y que solo había estado jugando conmigo y con su ex-novia.

-Un chico que trata así a las personas...-dijo Leon, furioso-. No te mereces el daño que te hizo.

-Sí, sí me lo merezco-susurró Gwen-. Yo también traté muy mal a dos chicos que estaban enamorados de mí... Supongo que todo lo que pasó con Duncan fue una forma que el destino tenía de decirme "Gwen, apestas".

-Bueno, ¿y qué te parece si olvidas el pasado?-le recomendó Leon, encogiéndose de hombros-. Que todos esos chicos no te afecten más. Pasado pisado.

Gwen le miró largamente, pensativa. Al cabo de un rato algo incómodo, Leon dijo:

-Deberíamos continuar, ¿no?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Perdona.

Salieron del aula, Gwen completamente sonrojada y sin poder mirar a Leon. Esa escena la vió cierto chico con un mohawk verde, que estaba saliendo de otro aula en ese momento seguido por Hugo.

* * *

** - Confesionario -  
**

**Duncan - **_¿¡Qué hacía Gwen con el nuevo!? ¡Y los dos solos! Y la cara que estaba poniendo... ¿¡Cómo se atreve a poner esa cara!? ¡No quiero empezar a repartir puños!  
_

* * *

Harold, Emma y Trent habían encontrado otro problema matemático para resolver en una estancia que más que un aula parecía un despacho. Era pequeño y tenía una única mesa de madera.

-Oh la lá! ¿Dónde estamos?-exclamó Emma-. Es un sitio bonito.

-Parece un despacho, ¡y mirad, tiene otra operación en la pizarra que hay detrás del escritorio!-señaló Trent.

Harold se dirigó a resolverlo, pero Emma lo detuvo.

-¡Déjame a mí, Hagold!-le pidió con una sonrisa cándida en el rostro.

Emma se dirigió hacia la pizarra, pero tropezó con el escritorio, haciendo bastante ruido. Cayó al suelo y chocó contra la pared.

-¡Auuuuuu! Mon Dieux!-gritó, dolorida.

-¡EMMA!-exclamaron Harold y Trent al unísono.

Ambos se agacharon corriendo a ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Trent, asustado.

-Ou-Ouais...-respondió Emma, frotándose la cabeza-. Cgeo que mi cabeza pagó el golpe.

-Dios, hemos hecho muchísimo ruido-dijo Harold, con preocupación.

-Lo siento muchísimo-se disculpó Emma-. Estoy un poco, ya sabes, negviosa...

-No, no es culpa tuya-la tranquilizó Harold-. ¡De verdad! No deberían haber puesto esa mesa ahí.

-Ohh, ggacias, Hagold...

Pero sí había sido culpa suya que el Chef Hatchet apareciera de repente y exclamara:

-¡ESTÁIS DETENIDOS POR BRUJERÍA!

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, a los Deportistas Asesinos solo les quedan dos concursantes en pie-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, al ver que el Chef Hatchet entraba en la cafetería seguido por Emma, Harold y Trent.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Blaineley-. ¿¡Solo podemos contar con Duncan y Hugo!? ¡Horror!

-Vaya, parece que la balanza se está decantando-sonrió Heather desde la mesa de su equipo.

Anastasia entró escoltando a Gwen y Leon.

-Y eso hace que a los Estudiantes Chillones también les queden solamente DOS concursantes-sonrió Chris.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Nooo!-gritó Heather.

-Queda únicamente UN problema por resolver, y está muy, muy bien escondido... Jejejejejeje...-rió Chris, sádicamente.

Alejandro y DJ por un lado, y Duncan y Hugo por otro, caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Estaban seguros de haberlo inspeccionado de arriba a abajo.

-¡No hay ningún sitio en el que pueda estar!-exclamó Hugo, molesto.

-Bueno, en realidad sí hay un sitio...-dijo Duncan, lentamente-. Pero es arriesgado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sitio?-preguntó Hugo.

-El salón de actos.

* * *

El salón de actos estaba justo frente a la cafetería, en una zona del instituto que quedaba muy expuesta a ser vistos desde varios ángulos. Alejandro y DJ esperaban escondidos detrás de una columna a que el Chef Hatchet terminara su patrulla por la zona.

-Muy bien, debemos ser cuidadosos-dijo Alejandro, lentamente.

-Está bien...-respondió DJ.

El Chef Hatchet salió del hall, y entonces Alejandro y DJ echaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del salón de actos... Solo para ser detenidos por Anastasia.

-¡Alto! ¡Quedáis detenidos por brujería!-exclamó, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Oh, venga!-se lamentó DJ-. ¡Si no estábamos haciendo nada!

-¿Ah, no?-y Anastasia sacó varias fotos de DJ y Alejandro resolviendo problemas matemáticos-. Tenemos cámaras por todos lados. ¡Habéis estado haciendo brujería!

Alejandro y DJ fueron escoltados por Anastasia hasta la cafetería. Justo entonces Duncan le dio la señal a Hugo para que salieran de su escondite.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que esperar a que los pillasen a ellos!-exclamó Duncan.

Ambos entraron en el salón de actos y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la pizarra que había en el escenario... Solo para darse cuenta de que el Chef Hatchet estaba allí.

-¡Alto! ¡Quedáis detenidos por brujería!

* * *

DJ, Alejandro, Duncan y Hugo ya estaban sentados en las mesas de sus respectivos equipos. Chris sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que el Chef estuviera allí!?-exclamó Hugo-. ¡Si se fue en otra dirección!

-Bueno, hay varias entradas secretas al salón de actos-dijo Chris, simplemente. Hugo refunfuñó-. ¡Bien! Ya hemos hecho el recuento. Los Deportistas Asesinos han resuelto 8 problemas matemáticos, mientras que los Estudiantes Chillones han resuelto... ¡11!

Los Estudiantes Chillones empezaron a gritar de alegría, abrazándose unos a otros.

-Pero eso no quiere decir nada-dijo Chris, simplemente-. En este mismo instante, Anastasia está corrigiendo los problemas para ver si están bien resueltos. El equipo con más problemas resueltos correctamente será el ganador.

-¡Eso no vale!-exclamó Sadie.

Al cabo de un breve momento, Anastasia entró con un papel blanco en las manos.

-¡Bien, Anastasia! Dinos, ¿has corregido ya todos los problemas?

-Así es. Procedo a informar de los resultados.

Todos los concursantes la miraron, guardando silencio, expectantes. Se podía oír hasta el zumbido de una mosca.

-De los 8 problemas resueltos por los Deportistas Asesinos, 6 están resueltos correctamente.

Harold sonrió triunfalmente.

-En cambio, de los problemas resueltos por los Estudiantes Chillones... ¡solo 4 están resueltos correctamente!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron los diez miembros al unísono.

-Por lo tanto, ¡los Deportistas Asesinos son los ganadores!-anunció Chris.

Los 11 miembros de los Deportistas Asesinos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a gritar con alegría. Los 10 miembros de los Estudiantes Chillones se miraron unos a otros, sabiendo que uno de ellos se iría al acabar el día.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Heather - **_Menos mal que me he cubierto las espaldas...  
_

**Sadie - **_¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡Si yo resolví todos mis problemas bien! ¿¡7x5 no es 40!?  
_

* * *

Gwen, Fiora y Sadie hablaban en un rinconcito de la cafetería cuando apareció Heather de la nada y las señaló con el dedo.

-¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!

-Sí, pero... ¿Por qué votarle a _él_?-preguntó Sadie-. No lo veo bien.

-Pronto lo entenderéis. El plan de Alejandro... Es siniestro. Necesito detenerle. Ya os lo he explicado.

Las tres muchachas asintieron. Heather luego miró a Tyler, quien hizo también un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen -** _¿Que por qué estoy haciendo caso a Heather? Es algo que no entiendo ni yo misma, pero bueno... La protección de Heather nunca está de más, sobre todo al principio de la temporada._

**Fiora - **_Mi plan es sencillo... Primero hacer creer a Heather que la obedezco ciegamente. Y cuando esté confiada, ¡zas! Puñalada. Esta temporada no habrá ninguna listilla que me la juegue.  
_

* * *

Mientras los Estudiantes Chillones votaban para decidir a quién querían expulsar, los Deportistas Asesinos se dirigieron a su sitio en el salón de actos desde donde verían toda la ceremonia de expulsión. Beth parecía afligida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Beth?-le preguntó Katie.

-Espero que no expulsen a Tyler...-dijo, pensativa. Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y dijo:- P-Porque Lindsay se pondría muy triste si expulsaran ya a Tyler...

Blaineley, que había estado incordiando a Eva hasta ese momento, intervino en la conversación.

-Oh, Beth. Beth, Beth, Beth... ¡Puedo intuir terroríficas dosis de lujuria en tus palabras!-exclamó, dramáticamente-. Beth, las amigas son SAGRADAS. Ten cuidado con tus intenciones.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna... intención!-se defendió Beth.

Blaineley miró a Katie, y luego se encogió de hombros y continuó diciéndole a Eva lo horrible que era su ceja. En ese instante, los diez concursantes de los Estudiantes Chillones entraban en el salón de actos seguidos por Chris, que llevaba un montón de papeles.

Los Estudiantes se subieron al escenario mientras Chris repartía los aprobados en "Matemáticas medievales" a los 11 Deportistas Asesinos.

-¡Deportistas, enhorabuena por vuestro aprobado en mates!-exclamó Chris-. A mí en la escuela fue lo que más me costó que me dijeran. "Chris, tu 5 en matemáticas". ¡Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida!

-Qué tiegno, Chgis apgobando mates cuando ega un niño-dijo Emma, con voz soñadora.

-Tenía 23 años-dijo Chris-. En fin. ¡Estudiantes! Sois los perdedores del desafío de hoy. Uno de vosotros deberá recorrar el Pasillo de la Vergüenza y montarse en el Autobús de los Perdedores, para irse y no poder volver... ¡NUNCA!

Los 10 concursantes tragaron saliva, mirándose unos a otros. ¿Quién iba a ser el expulsado?

-Los siguientes concursantes pueden venir a recoger su aprobado: Bridgette, Fiora, Gwen, Leon, Geoff, Tyler, Heather. Sadie.

Mientras Sadie recogía su aprobado, todos se giraron hacia Alejandro y DJ, que eran los únicos que no tenían un aprobado.

-En una mano tengo un suspenso. En la otra tengo el último aprobado.

Alejandro y DJ se miraron, nerviosos.

-El último aprobado es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Alejandro.

Alejandro se levantó a recoger su aprobado, triunfalmente. DJ parecía desolado.

-DJ, eres el expulsado de hoy de Total Drama: Back to School! Sintiéndolo mucho, aquí tienes tu suspenso.

DJ se levantó a recogerlo, triste. Gwen le miraba con un nudo en el estómago por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pues ella también había votado por él.

-Bueno, pues... Un placer-dijo DJ, resignado. Cogió el suspenso y salió del salón de actos.

-¡Qué pena!-exclamó Sadie-. Ahora que quería esforzarse por ser un buen concursante...

Heather sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

**- Confesionario -  
**

**Heather - **_Sé lo que os estaréis preguntando: "Si podías eliminar a Alejandro, ¿por qué fuiste a por DJ?". Bien, es sencillo. Con expulsarle no me llega. Quiero que se dé cuenta de que nadie está de su lado. Y para ello, necesito acabar con sus pocos aliados. Los Estudiantes Chillones **VAMOS A POR TI**, Alejandro. DJ es solo un sacrificio para mi pequeño plan.  
_

* * *

Gwen salió corriendo del edificio justo en el momento en que DJ se estaba subiendo en el autobús.

-¡DJ! ¡Espera!-exclamó.

Se acercó corriendo a él. DJ se bajó y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te has olvidado de algo, Gwen?-le preguntó.

-Sí, de disculparme. Tú no te merecías irte... Pero Heather, ya sabes...

-No te preocupes, Gwen-dijo DJ-. Quería esforzarme para ganar, pero, ¿sabes? No merece la pena. No estoy hecho para este concurso-se encogió de hombros-. Nunca lo he estado.

-Aun así, yo...

-Déjalo, Gwen, en serio.

Y se subió al autobús. El Chef Hatchet cerró la puerta de éste, y emprendió la marcha. Gwen se quedó allí, sola, de pie, pensativa.

* * *

**CONCURSANTES**

**Estudiantes Chillones -** Alejandro, Gwen, Leon, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Fiora

**Deportistas Asesinos - **Trent, Beth, Duncan, Katie, Hugo, Cody, Harold, Blaineley, Eva, Noah, Emma

**_Expulsados _**_- _Izzy (Estudiantes Chillones), DJ (Estudiantes Chillones)

* * *

¡Hooooola!

Este capítulo llega antes de lo previsto para compensar la enorme tardanza que ha sufrido esta temporada. ¡De nuevo, lo siento mucho!

¿Sabéis? "El drama matemático" puede parecer un capítulo poco importante, pero en serio que no lo es. El desafío es un poco absurdo pero necesitaba que fuera relajado y permitiera que los concursantes interaccionaran entre sí en grupos pequeños. Así pues, hemos podido ver algunas cosas...

Heather se ha aliado con Gwen y Fiora, y en menor medida con Tyler y Sadie. Si bien Fiora, Tyler y Sadie no tienen ningún problema (Fiora porque tiene su propio plan, Tyler porque ha sido engañado por Heather y Sadie porque... es tonta, supongo), Gwen parece sentirse muy culpable por este pacto. Veremos cómo evoluciona esto en próximos capítulos. Por otro lado, Gwen ha rechazado un pacto con alguien que parece un poquito más moral que Heather: el misterioso Leon. ¿Y Alejandro? ¿Qué hará ahora sin DJ? Seguro que no contaba con esto.

Seguro que muchos se preguntarán por qué he decidido expulsar a DJ tan pronto. Sinceramente, es un personaje que no aporta gran cosa y que ni siquiera habría participado si Harold hubiera ganado la temporada anterior. En World Tour Express también le di la patada bastante pronto. No es que tenga nada en contra de él, pero simplemente no sabía qué papel darle. Todos los otros concursantes tienen ya una pequeña trama pensada para ellos, pero a DJ simplemente no sabía dónde encajarle. Así que decidí expulsarle.

En otro orden de cosas, voy a hacer algo de lo que he tenido ganas siempre. Total Drama no es que tenga una cronología definida, no se sabe cuánto transcurre entre cada temporada, pero yo siempre he tenido una idea de eso mientras escribía World Tour Express. Por eso voy a compartir con vosotros mi cronología particular:

* * *

**- Junio de 2008**: Empieza Total Drama Island. Los 22 campistas originales llegan a la Isla Wawanakwa.

- **Comienzos de a****gosto de 2008**: Termina Total Drama Island. Owen es proclamado ganador de Total Drama Island.

- **Mediados de agosto de 2008**: Tiene lugar el especial donde se anuncia Total Drama Action. 14 campistas son escogidos para participar en esa temporada y enfrentarse por un millón de dólares.

**- Septiembre de 2008**: Empieza Total Drama Action. Los 14 concursantes llegan al set de rodaje.

- **Principios de diciembre de 2008**: Termina Total Drama Action. Duncan es proclamado ganador de Total Drama Action.

**- Finales de enero de 2009**: Tiene lugar el especial de Celebrity Manhunt. Se anuncia una nueva temporada de Total Drama y los concursantes elegidos para participar en ella. Alejandro y Sierra aparecen por primera vez.

- ** Principios de febrero de 2009**: Comienza Total Drama: World Tour. Los 18 concursantes se montan en el Jumbo Jet.

- **1 de abril de 2009: **Cumpleaños de Cody. Sierra es eliminada de Total Drama: World Tour.

**- Mediados de abril de 2009: **Termina Total Drama: World Tour. Heather es proclamada ganadora de Total Drama: World Tour.

- **Junio de 2010**: Empieza Total Drama: World Tour Express. Los 21 concursantes elegidos para la ocasión llegan al McLean Express. Fiora, Hugo y Tiana aparecen por primera vez.

- **Agosto de 2010**: Termina Total Drama: World Tour Express. Lindsay es proclamada ganadora de Total Drama: World Tour Express.

- **Septiembre de 2010**: Empieza Total Drama: Back to School! Los 22 concursantes elegidos para la ocasión llegan al Instituto Wawanakwa. Leon y Emma aparecen por primera vez.

* * *

Para hacer esta cronología he usado como punto de partida tres cosas: 1) Que la primera temporada tiene lugar en verano 2) El ritmo con el que crece el pelo de Heather (En Total Drama Action aún está calva, así que solo han podido pasar unas semanas) 3) El cumpleaños de Cody, que es el 1 de abril.

Así pues, si en Total Drama Island los concursantes tenían 16 años, en Total Drama: Back to School! tienen 18. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero para mí la cronología es muy importante a la hora de escribir las temporadas y por eso quería compartir con todos vosotros la que uso a la hora de escribir mi fanfic.

Eeeeeen otro orden de cosas, ¡es el momento de responder reviews! Cuánto lo echaba de menos.

**Leaf161298 **- Vaya, mi primera review de la temporada y parece que es de alguien que no leyó mi anterior fanfic jajaja Este fanfic es una secuela de otro que escribí, así que te recomiendo que leas Total Drama: World Tour Express (puedes acceder a él desde mi perfil :P) para entender quién es Hugo (y Fiora, y Anastasia...) y por qué Noah está tan afectado por la expulsión de Izzy. ¡Y por supuesto, te animo a seguir leyendo Back to School! ¡Un saludo!

**DiegoDramaTotal **- ¿Y esa carita de tristeza? :( Vyc ha vuelto, deberíamos celebrarlo con refrescos y sándwiches de chorizo! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el episodio, tenía miedo de que como inicio de temporada fuera un tanto flojo. También sabía que la expulsión de Izzy no iba a ser bien recibida, ¡pero oye! Va a tener su importancia argumental. ¡Espero que disfrutaras también este capítulo! ¡Un saludito!

**Sunshine che runner **- Siempre que veo que tengo una review nueva y veo que es una tuya me ilusiono mucho. ¡Ya somos como de la familia, tanto tiempo leyéndonos! Me alegra mucho ver que estás de vuelta, siguiendo mi nueva temporada :) Respecto a tu review... Sí, se extraña mucho a Lindsay. A veces quiero hacer un chiste de tontas, un comentario que solo Lindsay podría hacer y me digo "ostras, si no está participando esta temporada". Pero es lo que hay. Tuvo mucho desarrollo en la temporada anterior, y ahora ese desarrollo lo necesitan otros personajes. Me alegra que te cause interés la relación entre Leon y Gwen. Leon es un personaje que va a dar mucho de sí. Tu lista de favoritos me parece muy interesante... Creo que te va a gustar esta temporada, jejeje. Respecto a lo que preguntas sobre Izzy, mis labios están sellados ;) ¡Espero tu próxima review! ¡Un saludo!

**Guest - **Oops. Te olvidaste de firmar y no puedo saber quién eres. Imagino que estabas entre mis lectores anteriores, ¡así que me alegra verte de vuelta! Y sí, he usado algunas cosas de la cuarta y de la quinta temporada. De la quinta temporada cogí algo que me pareció muy interesante y es que los vencedores vean la ceremonia de expulsión de los vencidos. De la cuarta... Lo que cogí de la cuarta temporada lo veremos en el próximo desafío. Eso es todo por mi parte, ¡espero tu review!

**Totaldrama22 - **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que World Tour Express se siguiera leyendo una vez estuviera terminado. Soy consciente de que mucha gente llegará, verá los 27 capítulos que tiene y se echará atrás. Me alegra que te gustara mi elección de personajes y sobre todo los dos nuevos. Tenía miedo de que Emma y Leon no fueran muy bien recibidos, porque no suele hacer mucha gracia que los autores introduzcan personajes de su creación, pero ellos van a ser importantes. Todos echaremos de menos a Izzy, es un personaje increíble :( ¡Espero que este capítulo te gustara tanto o más, nos leemos en el próximo!

**Xandra19 - **¡Hola otra vez! Lamento que al final no hubiera especial. Igual algún día me da por terminarlo y publicarlo, pero de momento está en "stand-by" con 8592 palabras escritas jajaja Me hace muy feliz que a todos os gustara ver de nuevo concursando a los grandes olvidados. Sobre Katie y Sadie, bueno, no puedo decirte hasta dónde llegarán, pero sí puedo adelantarte que proporcionarán sus buenas dosis de DRAMA. De momento todo empieza con estar en equipos distintos. Obviamente, Duncan sigue sintiendo algo por Gwen aunque no lo reconozca fácilmente, y por eso intenta acercarse a ella. Pero Gwen parece estar ocupada con otros problemas. Y bueno, Heather seguro que está furiosa con Gwen por ser un imán de chicos, pero le conviene tenerla de aliada. En fin, ¡espero que te gustara el capítulo! ¡Te veo en el próximo!

**AlexLopezGua **- ¡Bienvenido a la pequeña familia que somos los que disfrutamos con este fic de Total Drama! Sí, All-Stars es muy predecible, hubiera preferido que usaran otra combinación de concursantes (de los 7 de Revenge of the Island, 6 son los seis primeros clasificados... Dejando a personajes interesantes como Brick o Dawn por ahí olvidados. Y ya no me meto en los concursantes de las primeras temporadas, porque tiene tela...). Lamento que no te gustara la expulsión de Izzy, sabía que iba a ser algo impopular expulsarla tan pronto, pero como tú dices ella es impredecible. Os sorprenderá. No incluí a Courtney y Justin como malos de temporada porque no son unos malos al uso. Justin creo recordar que solo consigue expulsar a Izzy, y Courtney solo consigue librarse de Owen y no recuerdo de si alguien más (Total Drama Action la tengo algo borrosa). Como malos dejan bastante que desear. Y bueno, Courtney fue un personaje con gran importancia la temporada anterior. Ésta se merecía descansar. Como siempre digo, ¡espero tu review y que disfrutaras este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos leeremos lo más pronto que pueda en el tercer capítulo de la temporada, que se llamará "Prisioneros del balón" y nos traerá un nuevo expulsado. ¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Capítulo 3: Prisioneros del balón

**TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Capítulo 3: Prisioneros del balón**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama...

-¡Oh, el drama! Nuestros concursantes se tuvieron que enfrentar a un desafío épico: resolver diferentes problemas matemáticos sin ser descubiertos por la Santa Inquisición formada por el Chef Hatchet y Anastasia. Alianzas se formaron, como la de Heather con Gwen, Fiora y Sadie, mientras que otros se quedaron sin su alianza soñada, como pudo comprobar Leon al ser rechazado por Gwen. Tras la derrota aplastante de los Estudiantes Chillones, Heather se cubrió las espaldas usando a su alianza para votar a DJ en lugar de a su terrible rival, Alejandro. Gwen se sintió culpable por esto, así que... ¿Cómo afectará esto a la alianza de Heather? ¿Qué más alianzas se formarán? ¿Qué planeo YO? ¡Descubridlo hoy en este emocionante episodio de TOTAL DRAMA... BACK TO SCHOOL!

* * *

Gwen entraba en ese momento en la cabaña de los Estudiantes Chillones, donde Sadie y Fiora estaban hablando sobre el nuevo esmalte de uñas que se habían comprado. Fiora se fijó en Gwen, y al ver el rostro de la chica dijo:

-Dios mío, Gwen, ¿estás bien? Parece que hayas visto cómo un camión atropellaba a un gatito... Y luego una anciana se tropezaba con los restos del gatito... Y se caía en la calle... Y nadie la ayudaba... Perdón, estaba recordando la última peli que vi.

-... Tienes unos gustos muy raros-comentó Sadie-. ¿Cómo es que no has acabado con Harold?

-Chicas, me siento mal-dijo Gwen-. Quería venir esta temporada para demostrar que no soy tan mala como Courtney y Duncan me hicieron parecer con todo lo del triángulo amoroso... ¡Y ahora voy, y me alío con Heather!

-No es algo tan malo-dijo Fiora, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si algo aprendí de Tiana es que esto es un juego, al fin y al cabo. Hay que hacer estrategias y esas cosas.

-Pero, ¡DJ no había hecho nada!-exclamó Gwen.

-Exacto-dijo Sadie, encogiéndose de hombros-. No hizo gran cosa en la prueba. Por eso le echamos.

-Yo me lo merecía más...

-Gwen, ¡basta!-exclamó Fiora-. Deja ya de lamentarte por todo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó con Courtney y con Duncan, tampoco tienes la culpa de que hayan expulsado a DJ... ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima!

Gwen se quedó callada. Luego asintió, y salió de la cabaña.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Fiora - **_Sé que fui dura con Gwen, ¡pero es que madre mía! Pensaba que ser gótica y ser emo no era lo mismo. ¡Gwen se pasa todo el día lamentándose! Que si Courtney me odia, que si Duncan era perfecto hasta que dejó de serlo, que si oh Dios mío he votado por DJ... ¡Relaja la raja, chica!  
_

**Sadie - **_Estoo... Fiora parecía mucho más adorable la temporada anterior. Sí que debió de afectarle todo el rollo con Tiana. _

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los chicos de los Estudiantes Chillones, Tyler estaba pensativo, viendo una foto de Lindsay que llevaba en su bolsillo en la que la chica salía mal maquillada y desenfocada.

-Ahhh...

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Tyler - **_Oh, ¡Linds! Te echo tanto de menos... Tu forma de reírte, y de tropezarte con tu propia sombra, y de echar leche por la nariz cuando te ríes... _

* * *

Alejandro entraba en la habitación en ese mismo momento.

-Ey, Tyler, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Estoy un poco triste... Ya sabes, tú tienes a tu novia aquí, pero yo...

-¿Yo a mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Heather?

-¡Claro, tío! ¿A quién si no? ¿A mí?

-Eww... Pero, ¡Heather no es mi novia! Somos rivales. ¡Rivales! Es lo contrario a ser pareja.

-Ya, claro... ¡Deja de vacilarme!

Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Alejandro fue a abrir y se encontró a la bajita Beth con una bandeja de chocolatinas en la mano.

-¡Oh! Hola, Alejandro... Quería dejarle estas chocolatinas a Tyler-se explicó, nerviosa-. Por si... Por si estaba triste o algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que...? Oh, bueno, déjalo. Se las daré.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Alejandro - **_Así que nuestra pequeña Beth está enamorada de Tyler... Mm, interesante información.  
_

* * *

Los Deportistas Asesinos disfrutaban de su premio que habían conseguido tras ganar el desafío anterior: una relajante sesión de aromaterapia y masajes en el gimnasio de la escuela con música chill-out.

-Ahh... Esto es vida-exclamó Blaineley mientras le hacían un masaje en una camilla-. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir así.

-Si no fueras una presentadora fracasada que tiene que aferrarse a un programa de adolescentes para sobrevivir PODRÍAS vivir así-apuntó Cody.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Nadie me puede hablar así! ¡Yo gané un Geminy Award!-gritó Blaineley, enfurecida.

-Perdona, solo digo la verdad-dijo Cody, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡NO CONSIENTO QUE TE DIRIJAS A MÍ DE ESA FORMA!-se sulfuró Blaineley, levantándose de la camilla y señalando a Cody con el dedo.

Entonces apareció Eva, y la miró furiosa. Blaineley se quedó muda de horror.

-Estaba intentando relajarme...-dijo Eva, amenazantemente-. Y tú me has molestado.

-¡A-Aléjate de mí, psicópata!-exclamó Blaineley.

-¡No la insultes, no te ha dicho nada!-la defendió Cody.

Eva se lanzó sobre Blaineley, y ambas se comenzaron a pelear y a gritar. Cody intentó separarlas mientras Katie los miraba alucinada desde otra camilla:

-¿¡No se supone que estábamos aquí para relajarnos!?

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Katie - **_No sé cómo hemos podido ganar los dos primeros desafíos, ¡estamos completamente descoordinados! Blaineley y Eva se odian, Hugo y Duncan van a su bola, Cody está muy raro desde que está participando sin Sierra y ahora por algún motivo Harold no se habla con Trent, y Noah está muy receloso desde que expulsaron a Izzy. Ay, ay, como no nos organicemos un poco...  
_

* * *

-¡Concursantes! Basta de... Lo que estéis haciendo-dijo la voz de Chris por el altavoz-. Dirigíos a desayunar a la cafetería, porque necesitaréis fuerzas para la prueba de hoy... Je, je, je... Ja, ja, ja... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JUAJUAJAUAJAUAJAUAJUAJAUAJAUJAUAJAAAAAA!

Los concursantes se quedaron alucinados mirando hacia el altavoz.

-¡Chris corta!

Blaineley apartó a Eva de un empujón y exclamó:

-Dios mío, ¡a este tío cada día se le va más la cabeza!

Los 20 concursantes se dirigieron a la cafetería del instituto, donde les esperaba el mítico desayuno insípido del Chef Hatchet. Cada uno cogió un bol y se dirigió a la mesa de su equipo.

-Me faltan nutrientes-le comentó Harold a Cody mientras se sentaban-. Comer solo esta insípida basura está haciendo que esté más débil.

-Tú siempre has sido un debilucho-apuntó cruelmente Heather mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-No le hagas caso, Harold-dijo Cody-. Heather está resentida porque Alejandro no le hace cas... ¡AUUU!

Heather le había tirado su bol de gachas a Cody a la cabeza.

-Puedes dar gracias de que Sierra no esté aquí-dijo Gwen mientras Heather se sentaba-. Eso te habría costado la vida.

Heather se encogió de hombros mientras Geoff y Bridgette se dirigían juntos a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Bridge?-preguntó Geoff.

-Al tenerte tan lejos he dormido fatal-dijo Bridgette, acarameladamente.

-Aggh... Me vais a hacer vomitar-exclamó Heather, haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

-Lo siento, Heather, ¡es que estar enamorado es tan bonito!-exclamó Geoff.

-Oh, Geoff, eres todo un caballero-sonrió Fiora, mientras desistía de intentar meter su cuchara en las gachas, que esquivaban cada movimiento que hacía la rubia-. Bridgette tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-¡Todas queremos un novio tan atento como Geoff! ¡Todas!-exclamó Sadie, extasiada, mirando hacia Trent.

Leon fue el último en sentarse a la mesa, poniéndose al lado de Sadie. Sadie le sonrió.

-¿Y tú, Leon? ¿Eres un novio tan atento como Geoff?-le preguntó, alegremente.

-... No voy a responder a eso-dijo él, empezando a comerse su desayuno.

-Oh, ¿nunca has tenido novia?-exclamó Sadie.

-¡Si eres un chico muy guapo!-dijo entonces Bridgette, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Geoff.

-¿Tanto os interesa mi vida amorosa?-preguntó Leon, sorprendido.

-Pues, ¡claro! Estás en un reality-show. Aquí no tienes intimidad.

Justo cuando Leon iba a responder, entró Chris McLean en la cafetería, particularmente sonriente. Todos los concursantes estaban aterrorizados. Katie se abrazó a Beth, temblorosa, y Trent se empezó a morder las uñas.

-¡Buenos días, estudiantes!-exclamó, alegremente-. ¿Disfrutando del desayuno?

-Ya hemos pasado por esto-dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Reuníos conmigo en el campo de fútbol del patio dentro de 10 minutos! Pero, si apreciáis vuestra vida, _no os adentréis _en él. ¡Hasta entonces!-y salió.

Todos los concursantes se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso...?-preguntó Fiora.

* * *

Los 20 concursantes se habían dirigido al campo de fútbol del patio. Estaba lleno de hierba muy alta, y rodeado por unas gradas que parecían poder venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Las porterías estaban rotas pero en pie, y los matorrales de mala hierba que crecían se mecían como si algo se moviera dentro de ellos. Chris y el Chef Hatchet, que llevaba un silbato y un traje de árbitro, llegaron cargando varias pelotas.

-Concursantes, hoy nos espera un desafío deportivo.

-Oh, cielos, ¿en serio? Nunca lo habríamos deducido-comentó Noah, sarcásticamente.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿no será otra vez un desafío de tirar balones como en la primera temporada?-preguntó Cody.

-¡Sí! Pero no-respondió Chris.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?-preguntó Trent.

-En la primera temporada tuvimos un desafío de balón prisionero, balón tiro, dodgeball, esquivar la pelota, mate... Como sea que lo llaméis... Y esta temporada tendremos un desafío de balón prisionero, balón tiro, dodgeball, esquivar la pelota, mate... Como sea que lo llaméis... ¡Pero con las reglas cambiadas!

Los concursantes le miraron sorprendidos.

-Hemos decidido fusionar el balón prisionero con el fútbol europeo. Ya sabéis, no el que es como el rugby, no. El de golpear la pelota con los pies y esas cosas.

-¡Ajá! Por eso están las porterías-exclamó Beth.

-Efectivamente. Las reglas son muy simples: 5 vs 5. En cada ronda elegiréis a cinco miembros de vuestro equipo para que tiren las pelotas. Pero habrá un sexto miembro que se encargará de vigilar la portería de su equipo. Cada vez que un concursante es golpeado, deberá sentarse en las gradas con el resto de su equipo y quedará eliminado de esa ronda. Bien, ¿qué hay que hacer para ganar? os preguntaréis. Muy simple. Son 5 rondas. Para ganar una ronda, deberéis marcar un gol en la portería del equipo contrario. Por lo tanto, como es fútbol y no balonmano, deberéis marcar el gol con los pies.

-Espera, ¿significa eso que debemos atacarnos con los pies?-preguntó Heather.

-No, para eliminar a otros estudiantes del campo de batalla podéis usar las manos-se explicó Chris-. Pero para marcar el gol es imprescindible que uséis los pies.

-Bueno, parece sencillo-comentó Trent.

-Peeeero hay un problema. ¿Veis esa hierba alta?-sonrió Chris.

Todos miraron hacia el campo de fútbol y lo alta que era la hierba... Probablemente les llegaría a la mayoría por la cadera. A alguien bajito como Cody o Beth prácticamente lo cubriría casi entero. Y mientras todos miraban hacia allí, vieron como una especie de tentáculo salía del interior y atrapaba a uno de los pájaros que volaba por el cielo, llevándoselo al interior de la hierba alta. Todos los concursantes ahogaron un grito de terror.

-Nuestra querida Isla Wawanakwa está cubierta de residuos tóxicos desde hace un tiempo... Y he traído algunos de los maravillosos animales que han surgido por culpa de esto para que se hagan con el ecosistema del patio del instituto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es... horrible!-exclamó Fiora, horrorizada.

-Todos esos pobges animalitos...-dijo Emma, llevándose las manos a la cara con lástima-. ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, Chgis! ¡Debes dejaglos libges!

Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Ya están libres... Pero en el campo de fútbol. Escoged a los seis miembros que participarán en la primera ronda. Y recordad, ¡cuidado con los animales que se esconden en la hierba!-y se rió sonoramente.

Los 20 concursantes tragaron saliva.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Fiora - **_¡No me puedo creer que Chris haya hecho algo así! O sea, sé que está mal de la cabeza, ¡pero hacer que unos pobres animalitos se transformen en bestias sedientas de sangre...!  
_

* * *

Heather se había puesto al mando de su equipo, los Estudiantes Chillones, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Muy bien, considero que los que deberían ir a la primera ronda son...

Pero fue interrumpida por Alejandro.

-¿Sabes, Heather? Has estado al cargo de las dos anteriores pruebas y fracasamos estrepitosamente. ¿Qué os parece si se pone otro a cargo?

Todos los miembros corearon un sí, que hizo que Heather se pusiera furiosa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero...! ¡Yo soy vuestra líder!

-¡Ya no!-exclamó Bridgette-. ¿Qué os parece si elegimos a Geoff como líder?

Geoff abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendido. A todos les pareció bien, menos a Heather.

-¿Yo? ¿Líder?-dijo, sorprendido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Vais a elegir al fiestero este en vez de a MÍ? ¡Arrrgh!

Heather se sentó en las gradas, furiosa.

-Bueno, capitán-dijo Fiora, con una sonrisa-, ¿quiénes salen al campo?

-Bueno...-Geoff se quedó pensativo un rato-. Elijamos a tres chicos y a tres tías... Digo, señoritas. Leon, Alejandro, Tyler, vosotros iréis en esta ronda. Y que de las chicas vayan Gwen, Fiora y mi Bridge. Leon, tú serás el portero.

Los seis asintieron afirmativamente, mientras Sadie se iba a sentarse con Heather.

Mientras tanto, en los Deportistas Asesinos era Blaineley quien se había puesto al mando, para variar.

-Yo llevo zapatos de tacón-dijo, señalando sus enormes zapatos rojos-, así que no soy la más adecuada para participar. Que vayan Cody, Beth, Duncan, Hugo, Katie y por supuesto Eva. Y que Beth sea la portera o como se diga.

-Esto... Mi médico no me permite hacer deportes de riesgo-dijo Hugo.

-Pues o desobedeces a tu médico o esta noche te tendremos que despedir mientras te vemos irte en ese precioso autobús amarillo-dijo Blaineley, altivamente.

-...

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Hugo - **_¡Arpía!_

* * *

Los 12 concursantes elegidos para participar en la primera ronda se dirigieron al campo de juego. Leon y Beth se pusieron junto a sus respectivas porterías, mientras el Chef Hatchet repartía balones entre los dos equipos.

-¡Que sea un juego limpio!-exclamó Chris.

-¡Aaaaaayyyy! ¡Algo me ha rozado la pierna!-exclamó Bridgette.

-¡Bridge! ¡Noo!-gritó Geoff-. ¡Gwen! ¡Ponte en el sitio de Bridgette!

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció, cambiando su sitio con el de la rubia.

-¡Que comience la primera ronda!

Cody y Duncan tenían los balones en el equipo de los Deportistas, mientras que Alejandro y Gwen los tenían en los Estudiantes.

-¡Chicos! ¡Dejad a los patéticos como Tyler y Fiora para el final!-exclamó Blaineley.

-¡OYE!-le gritó Fiora, ofendida, pero Tyler no se dio por aludido.

Cody lanzó su balón hacia Bridgette, pero ésta lo esquivó con habilidad y lo recogió. Tiró su balón entonces Alejandro, golpeando a Hugo en toda la cara y rompiéndole sus amadas gafas de sol.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-exclamó Hugo, una vez se hubo recuperado del golpe-. ¡M-Mis gafas! Mis pobres gafas... ¡Costaron más que toda tu casa, españolito!

Alejandro se encogió de hombros y le mandó un beso, mientras Hugo se iba a sentarse a las gradas con Blaineley, Emma, Trent, Noah y Harold.

Gwen y Duncan tiraron sus balones a la vez, el uno al otro, pero ambos fallaron. Duncan, por accidente, golpeó a Alejandro y éste cayó haciendo un sonoro golpe al suelo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que he fallado mi objetivo-dijo Duncan, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vas a pagar por esto, bromigo-dijo Alejandro, frotándose la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a las gradas con Sadie, Heather y Geoff.

Recogió entonces la pelota Tyler. Armándose de valor y fuerza, se la tiró con todas sus fuerzas a Duncan... Fallando estrepitosamente y tirándola en su lugar a las gradas, donde golpeó a Sadie en toda la cabeza.

-¡UPS! ¡Lo siento!-exclamó Tyler.

Sadie le miró con todo el odio que pudo mientras Geoff la ayudaba a levantarse.

Duncan recogió de nuevo la pelota y se la tiró de nuevo a Gwen, acertando esta vez de lleno. Gwen le dirigió una mirada gélida mientras iba a sentarse a las gradas, pero no fue la única que miró con odio a Duncan. Leon, desde la portería, parecía furioso por lo que acababa de hacer éste.

Siguieron volando las pelotas, y Cody y Katie de los Deportistas Asesinos, y Fiora de los Estudiantes Chillones, habían sido eliminados también.

-¡Tío! Estamos a punto de ganar-exclamó Tyler, cogiendo una pelota del suelo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No tenemos ningún punto de ventaja-apuntó Bridgette.

-Lo dice porque al pobre no le da para más-dijo Leon, secamente-. Dejad la cháchara y poneos a tirar pelotas, venga.

Eva sonrió sádicamente mientas hacía girar la pelota en su mano.

-Esta va directa a tu cara-sonrió sádicamente, mientras miraba a Bridgette.

-¡NOO! ¡A Bridgette no!-lloriqueó Geoff desde las gradas-. ¡Dame a mí!

Eva miró con suficiencia hacia el líder de los Estudiantes, y luego cogió impulso...

-Ah, por favor.

Leon salió de la portería, recogió la pelota que le había lanzado Eva a Bridgette y se la lanzó de nuevo a Eva, golpeándola de lleno en la cara. La pelota rebotó en el suelo mientras un gesto de auténtico asombro mezclado con furia mezclada con ansias asesinas se iba dibujando poco a poco en el rostro de Eva con cada bote.

-No has sido capaz...-dijo Eva, lentamente.

-No sabes lo que has hecho-le dijo Bridgette a Leon, aterrorizada-. ¡Eva entró en el libro Guiness de los Records por romper un saco de boxeo a la mitad de un mordisco!

-No me preocupa lo que diga un libro-dijo Leon, encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces Eva se arrolló sobre él y empezó a intentar arrancarle la oreja a mordiscos.

-¡PSICÓPATA EN EL CAMPO, PSICÓPATA EN EL CAMPO!-gritaba Tyler, desesperado, moviendo las manos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Oh, una geyegta, una geyegta!-exclamó Emma, con alegría, aplaudiendo ante la situación.

-¿Reyerta? Vaya, me sorprende que alguien en este programa sepa lo que significa esa palabra-dijo Noah-. Y es gracioso que sea la única que no es nativa en nuestro idioma.

El Chef Hatchet se había acercado al campo para separar a Eva y Leon, y justo en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Duncan había aprovechado los momentos de confusión para marcar un gol en la portería de los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¡GOOOOOOOOL!-gritó Duncan, lanzando los puños al aire.

Los otros miembros de su equipo se pusieron a celebrar el gol de Duncan, mientras los Estudiantes Chillones asimilaban alucinados lo ocurrido.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-gritó Heather-. ¡Esa psicópata estaba entreteniendo a nuestro portero!

-Esa psicópata estaba entreteniendo a vuestro portero porque él se salió voluntariamente de la portería-apuntó Chris encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Esta ronda es para los Deportistas! ¡Elegid a los concursantes para la segunda ronda!

En la segunda ronda los elegidos fueron Fiora, Bridgette, Heather, Leon, Alejandro y el propio Geoff, haciendo éste de portero, para los Estudiantes Chillones; de los Deportistas Asesinos irían Duncan, Eva, Noah, Trent, Katie y Blaineley, que sería la portera.

-Vaya, Noah, esta vez sí que te da por participar, ¿eh?-dijo Heather-. ¿Miedo a ser expulsado?

Noah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Que comience la segunda ronda! ¡Que vuelen las pelotas!-exclamó Chris.

El Chef Hatchet tocó su silbato.

-¡Muy bien, chicos!-exclamó Geoff-. Sigamos una estrategia para ganar esta ronda. ¡Fiora, Bridgette, id a por Eva! ¡Heather, encárgate de los débiles! ¡Alejandro, tú acaba con Duncan! ¡Leon, tú debes marcar un gol en cuanto tengas una oportunidad!

Katie se lanzó a por una de las pelotas y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia Heather, que la esquivó por los pelos. Fiora y Bridgette tiraron dos pelotas seguidas a Eva, quien las esquivó sin problemas, las recogió del suelo y las tiró de vuelta, golpeándolas de lleno en la cara a la vez.

-¡Conmigo no se juega!-exclamó la muchacha, amenazadoramente.

Fiora y Bridgette se dirigieron al banquillo, cabizbajas. No obstante, Leon aprovechó ese momento de distracción de Eva para eliminarla de nuevo golpeándola con otro balón. Mientras Eva se iba furiosa su banquillo Leon sonrió con suficiencia.

Las pelotas iban y venían todo el rato. No tardaron en caer Alejandro y Noah, dejando a ambos porteros bastante expuestos.

-¡AAAH!-exclamó Blaineley, atemorizada-. ¿¡Si viene un balón qué hago!?

-¡Tienes que pararlo, Blaineley!-le respondió Katie.

-Sí, aunque eso signifique romperte una uña-añadió Trent.

Leon cogió su balón y lo chutó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Blaineley. Ésta emitió un grito de pánico y extendió sus manos hacia delante, parando el balón y efectivamente dejando sus uñas en el intento.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Era una manicura francesa carísima!-gritó Blaineley.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Blaineley - **_¡Muchas gracias a mi estilista: Fabio! Él sí que entiende cómo me gustan las uñas, aunque dijera todas esas cosas sobre que es un peluquero fracasado, ¡sabes que era broma!  
_

* * *

_-_¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE!-le gritó Eva desde las gradas-. ¡Como entre la pelota en esa portería sí que te voy a dar motivos para gritar!

-Dios mío, Chris, ¡lo de esa tía ya es acoso!-exclamó Blaineley-. ¡No deja de amenazarme y de pegarme!

Chris se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-La próxima vez va a entrar-le gritó Leon desde su campo. Blaineley tragó saliva.

Leon cogió carrerilla y se propulsó de nuevo. Golpeó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y ésta salió despedida. Katie y Trent se apartaron de su trayectoria, asustados, y la pelota se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Blaineley.

-Oh, oh...

Le golpeó en el estómago y Blaineley salió propulsada hacia el interior de la portería.

-¡GOL PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES CHILLONES!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Y además los Deportistas se han quedado con una jugadora fuera de juego!

Trent y Katie ayudaron a Blaineley a levantarse mientras Leon y el resto de los Estudiantes celebraban el gol.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_¡Wow, debo admitir que estoy asombrada de verdad! Leon demostró ser muy útil en la prueba. _

* * *

-¡Eh, Leon!-le sonrió Gwen-. ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¿Eres buen deportista?

-¡Sí, tío, eres de los míos!-exclamó Tyler.

-Creo que Leon es mejor deportista que tú, Tyler-dijo Heather.

-No ha sido para tanto...-dijo Leon, encogiéndose de hombros-. Simplemente íbamos perdiendo por mi culpa y tenía que compensarlo de alguna forma.

-Muy bien, chicos-dijo Geoff-, ¡sigamos! En esta ronda saldré yo, y también quiero que vengan Heather, Sadie, Fiora y Gwen, y Tyler será el portero.

-¿¡Tantas tías!?-exclamó Tyler.

-¿Algún problema?-dijo Fiora, con una mirada asesina a la que se unieron Gwen y Bridgette.

-Deja que las señoritas demuestren lo que valen-dijo Alejandro, con una sonrisa gentil.

-Tu caballerosidad ya no se la cree nadie, Al-dijo Heather.

Alejandro, Bridgette y Leon se quedaron sentados mientras los demás iban al campo de juego. De los Deportistas Asesinos los elegidos para esa ronda fueron Trent, Harold, Eva, Hugo, Katie y...

-¡OH, OH, ELEGIDME A MÍ!-exclamó Emma, levantando la mano.

-Ahhh... Está bien-dijo Eva, encogiéndose de hombros-. Que venga la francesita... Será la portera.

-¡Estupendo!-exclamó Harold-. Ya lo verás, Emma. Esta ronda la ganaremos.

Mientras los concursantes se colocaban en sus posiciones, Chris sonreía con su particular gesto sádico.

-Parece que nuestros animalitos están muy calmados, Chef Hatchet-le dijo al hombre.

El Chef Hatchet sacó un silbato, distinto al que usaba para marcar cuándo empezaban y acababan las rondas. Lo tocó, pero no sonó nada... Aunque la hierba en la que estaban los concursantes empezó a agitarse.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?-exclamó Heather.

-¡Agggh, algo me ha rozado la pierna!-gritó Trent.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un enorme tentáculo había levantado a Eva por los aires y se la había llevado al interior de la hierba alta.

-¡Chris! Exactamente... ¿¡Qué es lo que hay aquí dentro!?-le preguntó Fiora, furiosa.

-¡De todo! Ya os dije, los hemos traído directos de la nueva-pero-radiactiva Isla Wawanakwa.

-¡Aaah! ¡Algo me ha tocado!-gritó Emma.

Se agachó y vio que lo que la estaba tocando era una ardillita.

-¡Oooh! ¡Qué amiguita más ggaciosa! ¡Ven, que te hago unos mimitos!

La ardilla empezó a expulsar rayos de ira por los ojos que hicieron que a Emma se le quemara un mechón de pelo.

-¡KYAAAH! ¡Estos bichos están locos!

-Dejad a la fauna tranquila, ¡y comenzad a tirar balones!

El Chef Hatchet tocó el silbato que indicaba el comienzo de la ronda.

-Bueno, hemos perdido a Eva-dijo Trent-. ¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡Vamos a acabar con ellos!

Katie cogió su balón y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia Heather, pero golpeó sin querer a Sadie.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo siento, tía! ¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó la morena.

Sadie la miró con odio.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¡Pero si mi mejor amiguísima me sigue hablando! Seguro que no me has eliminado por accidente, ¡Beth te ha puesto en mi contra!

-¡Tía! ¿Qué dices? ¡No es mi culpa que estemos en equipos diferentes!-se escudó Katie.

-¡Ya, pero pasas de mí! ¡Ni siquiera me hablas cuando estamos en el comedor!

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¡Tú tampoco me hablas cuando estamos en el comedor!

-¡Porque tú no me hablas a mí!

-¡Porque...!

Pero antes de que Katie pudiera replicar, Sadie cogió el balón y se lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas a la cara. Katie cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-exclamó Trent, acercándose y ayudando a Katie a levantarse-. Sadie, te ha eliminado, ¡no puedes tirarle un balón!

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Me voy!

Y se fue corriendo del campo. Chris sonrió ante este hecho.

-¡El drama! ¡Oh, el drama! Cómo me gusta mi trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Trent a Katie.

-Oh, sí, tranquilo, yo...

Pero antes de poder responder el mismo tentáculo que había cogido a Eva se la llevó a ella.

-¡KATIE!

Tras un rato, ya solo quedaban Harold, Hugo y Emma en los Deportistas Asesinos, y Gwen, Heather, Fiora y Tyler en los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¡Estamos en desventaja!-exclamó Hugo-. Y a mí no se me da bien esto de...

Tiró la pelota con todas sus fuerzas pero sus fuerzas eran tan pocas que Fiora no tuvo mucha dificultad en cogerla y eliminarlo del juego.

-Ups, lo siento chicos...

Harold tragó saliva. Él tampoco es que fuera el que más fuerza tenía de su equipo, y tenía a tres poderosas rivales ante él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, chicas. Mirad quién ha quedado-dijo Heather, sosteniendo una pelota.

-Hola, Harold, ¿va todo bien?-dijo Gwen, con una sonrisa.

Emma se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Hagold! ¡Déjame a mí! ¡Sé tú el pogtego!-le ordenó.

Harold obedeció sin rechistar.

-Vaya, así que la chica nueva quiere jugar-dijo Heather, sonriendo más que antes.

-¡Estáis acabadas!-exclamó Emma-. Soy la mejog jugadoga de dodgeball en Fgancia. ¡Me quegían poneg una estatua en un pabellón depogtivo, y todo!

-Demuéstralo-dijo Heather, y se puso en guardia. Fiora y Gwen hicieron lo mismo.

-Te vas a agepentig de habegme pgovocado... ¡ALLÁ VOY!

Emma cogió la pelota y echó a correr hacia ellas... Heather, Fiora y Gwen emitieron un grito asustado... Emma tiró la pelota al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, con la mala suerte de que rebotó contra éste y le golpeó en toda la mandíbula, eliminándola instantáneamente.

-¡Emma, estás fuera!-exclamó Chris entre las risas histéricas de Heather, Fiora y Gwen.

Emma se dirigió cabizbaja a las gradas donde estaba su equipo.

-Fiora, haz los honores-dijo Heather, tendiéndole la pelota.

Harold seguía en la portería, aterrorizado.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Harold...-dijo Fiora.

Cogió la pelota y la golpeó con el pie. Harold la esquivó con maestría... Pero la función del portero no es esquivarla, es pararla, y por lo tanto la pelota entró directamente sumando otro gol a los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron Heather, Fiora y Gwen abrazándose alegremente.

-¡2 a 1, a favor de los Estudiantes Chillones!-exclamó Chris-. Si los Estudiantes ganan la próxima ronda, ¡serán los vencedores de esta prueba!

* * *

-Esto no va bien-decía Katie, preocupada. El mutante de la hierba las había devuelto a tierra sin hacerles daño una vez acabó la ronda-. No podemos dejar que nos ganen.

-Hay que organizarse mejor-dijo Hugo-. Tenemos que hacer un equipo fuerte.

-Pero Eva está muy asustada del mutante como para querer volver al campo...-dijo Cody.

-Saldré yo-dijo Blaineley, altivamente-. Y que venga también Duncan. Katie, Trent, vosotros sois apuestas seguras. Y los demás...

Miró a Harold, Cody, Emma y Noah haciendo un poco disimulado gesto de disgusto.

-Vaya birria de equipo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Yo quiego demostgag lo que valgo!-exclamó Emma.

-Creo que lo acabas de dejar muy claro-dijo Duncan.

-En fin, que venga, y que venga también Noah-dijo Blaineley-. Serás el portero.

Los Estudiantes Chillones habían optado por un equipo más masculino en contraste al de la anterior ronda: Geoff, Alejandro, Tyler, Leon, Gwen, y Bridgette que sería la portera.

-¡Que comience la cuarta ronda!-exclamó Chris.

Sonó el silbato del Chef y los balones volvieron a volar por todo el campo. Un par de pájaros mutantes se lanzaron sobre Geoff y le robaron el gorro, lo que hizo que el chaval saliera a perseguirlos y fuera eliminado del juego por abandono. Blaineley se encargó de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Gwen, mientras que Alejandro dejó fuera de juego a Trent. Y en un momento de despiste de todos, Katie, que había estado pasando desapercibida entre el fuego indiscreto de grandes enemigos, pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y pilló desprevenida a Bridgette, quien no pudo pararla.

-¡Gol para los Deportistas Asesinos! ¡Esto lo convierte en un dos a dos! ¡La última ronda será el desempate!

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Heather - **_Una última ronda de desempate... ¡Bah! No me preocupa. No tienen a Eva, que es su mejor jugadora, y nosotros solo nos hemos quedado sin Geoff y sin la tonta de Sadie. ¡Qué pena!  
_

* * *

-Muy bien, chicos, ¡me pongo al mando!-exclamó Heather.

-¿¡Por qué!?-se enfureció Bridgette.

-Porque tu novio se ha perdido por ahí buscando a los pájaros que tienen su sombrero-respondió la chica-. ¡ME PONGO AL MANDO!

-A mí no me parece mal-dijo Leon-. Un error, y ya tenemos candidata para tomar el bus esta noche. Hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

A Heather no le amedrentaron las palabras del muchacho.

-En fin. Hagamos un equipo equilibrado: tres chicos y tres chicas. Los tres chicos son los que quedan: Alejandro, Leon y Tyler. De las chicas, ¿quién quiere sentarse en el banquillo?

-Yo-dijo Gwen.

-Pues no, se queda Bridgette-sonrió Heather con gusto-. ¡Venga, a jugar! ¡Fiora hará de portera!

Mientras tanto, los Deportistas Asesinos elegían muy cautelosamente a sus jugadores.

-Obviamente, tiene que salir Duncan-dijo Blaineley, sencillamente.

-A mí me gustaría salir a jugar...-dijo Beth, que había pasado completamente desapercibida durante toda la prueba.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo Blaineley-. Hay que meter carne de cañón para que los rivales se ceben con ellos y dejen en paz a los buenos jugadores.

Beth se tomó eso como un cumplido.

-Por lo demás, dejaremos sentados a Trent, Eva (que sigue traumatizada), al inútil de Noah y a Hugo. Y yo también me quedaré aquí.

Por lo tanto, los elegidos fueron Duncan, Beth, Cody, Emma, Katie y Harold.

-¡Que dé comienzo la última ronda!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Recordad que el equipo que pierda esta ronda será el que mande a alguien hoy a casa!

El Chef Hatchet tocó el silbato, que daba comienzo a la ronda.

-¡Esto es serio, chicos!-exclamó Heather-. ¡Que no quede ni uno en pie!

Las pelotas comenzaron a volar entre ambos equipos. Los concursantes, ya alerta de las amenazas de los animales que había entre la maleza, esquivaban con habilidad los rayos de furia de las ardillas y los mordiscos devoradores de los híbridos entre piraña y castor.

-¡Hola, Tyler!-exclamó Beth-. ¡Mucha suerte!

¡PUMM! Una pelota lanzada por Tyler golpeó a Beth en toda la cara. La chica se quedó en shock.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Beth - **_¿¡Tyler me ha eliminado!? ¡Pero...! Quiero decir, me da igual, no me gusta ese chico... _(Rompe a llorar)

* * *

Con Beth fuera de juego, los Deportistas estaban en desventaja.

-¡Rápido!-les gritó Blaineley desde las gradas-. ¡Acabad con sus rivales fuertes!

-Tus deseos son órdenes-sonrió Duncan.

Cargó con fuerza y tiró su pelota hacia Gwen a toda velocidad. La pelota la golpeó de nuevo en la cara y la chica cayó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, preciosa!-sonrió Duncan.

Gwen le miró furiosa.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_¡Duncan es como un niño pequeño! Quiere llamar mi atención haciéndome daño, como los típicos críos que le tiran de las coletas a la chica que le gusta. ¡Pues no te va a funcionar! Quizá esa táctica te funcionaba con Courtney, ¡pero no conmigo!  
_

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Bridgette a Gwen mientras ésta se sentaba en el banquillo.

-Sí...-respondió Gwen, frotándose la cara-. Aunque me gustaría que alguien le hiciera algo a ese tío.

Dicho y hecho: Leon lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una pelota que fulminó a Duncan en el acto. Gwen se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle un pelo!-gritó Leon, fuera de sí.

-Vaya con Leon-exclamó Bridgette mientras Trent y Hugo sacaban a Duncan del campo de juego.

Las pelotas seguían volando por el campo de juego.

-¡CUIDADO, HEATHER!-exclamó Fiora.

Una pelota lanzada por Katie iba a toda velocidad hacia la morena.

-¡AAAAAAAH!

Alejandro la paró con un movimiento rápido de mano, eliminando a Katie en el acto.

-¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Heather-. ¡Sabía que te sigo importando!

-No te creas importante-dijo Alejandro, amargamente-. Lo que quiero es ganar esta prueba.

Harold aprovechó el momento de distracción de Alejandro para eliminarlo.

Mientras tanto, Emma daba vueltas por el campo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, esquivando pelotas y lanzando las que cogía del suelo aleatoriamente.

-¡EMMA! ¡Organízate!-exclamó Blaineley-. ¡Haz algo! ¡Elimina a alguien!

Pero iba a ser demasiado tarde para alguien: una pelota lanzada por Fiora se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Harold...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Emma se interpuso entre la pelota y el chico, recibiendo él el golpe.

-¡Oh! ¡Hagold...! Lo siento tanto... He sido tan tonta...

-¡Emma! ¿Emma? ¡EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Además, el sacrificio de Emma fue en vano, porque Heather aprovechó el momento de distracción de Harold para golpearle también a él con una pelota.

A los Deportistas Asesinos solo les quedaba Cody, su portero.

-Oh, oh...-dijo el chico.

-No puede ser...-dijo Blaineley, tragando saliva.

-¡ENSEÑAOS!-gritó Heather, sádicamente.

Miles de pelotas empezaron a llover hacia Cody. Unas le golpearon, otras le rozaron, pero todas entraron en la portería. Cody cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-¡Y la victoria es para... LOS ESTUDIANTES CHILLONES! ¡Por primera vez!

Los nueve miembros de los Estudiantes Chillones empezaron a gritar y a bailar de alegría, lanzando los puños al aire. Los Deportistas se miraron, acongojados.

-¡Deportistas, esta noche os toca mandar a alguien a casa!

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Harold - **_Cielos, Emma se ha sacrificado por mí... Nunca nadie había hecho esto... Estoy... Realmente emocionado.  
_

* * *

Los nueve miembros de los Estudiantes Chillones celebraban su victoria mientras se dirigían al salón de actos donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de expulsión. Sadie y Fiora charlaban emocionadas, Tyler y Geoff comentaban las jugadas, Bridgette congratulaba a Leon y a Gwen, y entonces Heather dijo...

-¿Veis? ¡Soy la líder indicada para este equipo! Gracias a mí, y a mi gran capacidad de estrategia hemos sido los justos vencedores de este desafío.

-No te lo creas tanto-dijo Alejandro, cruzándose de brazos-. Ha sido el esfuerzo de todos lo que nos ha hecho ganar.

-¡Yo elegí al equipo perfecto!-exclamó Heather.

-Heather, eres la más débil de todos nosotros-dijo Alejandro, amenazadoramente-. Créeme cuando te digo esto: en la próxima ceremonia de expulsión, la próxima vez que nosotros perdamos, tú serás la que se monte en el autobús del Chef Hatchet.

Heather se quedó boquiabierta, furiosa.

-Pues me voy a encargar personalmente de que no perdamos ningún desafío, y de que si lo hacemos, ¡SEAS TÚ EL EXPULSADO!

Heather y Alejandro se fueron cada uno en una dirección. Los otros siete miembros se quedaron alucinados.

-Vaya, qué buen ambiente se respira en este equipo-comentó Fiora.

* * *

Los 11 miembros de los Deportistas Asesinos estaban en el escenario, mientras los Estudiantes Chillones les observaban desde los asientos del público. Chris llegó entonces cargando con sus hojas de aprobados, que repartió entre los Estudiantes Chillones. Luego miró a los Deportistas.

-Estudiantes, tengo aquí 10 aprobados y un suspenso. Hoy, uno de vosotros 11 se irá a casa y no podrá volver... ¡NUNCA!

-Sí, sí, ya nos sabemos el discursito-cortó Blaineley-. ¡Vamos, reparte los aprobados! ¡Dame el mío!

-... Está bien... Los siguientes concursantes están a salvo: Beth. Cody. Trent. Blaineley. Duncan. Hugo. Katie. Eva. Noah.

Los nueve recogieron sus aprobados, alegremente. Harold y Emma se miraron horrorizados.

-Harold, Emma, uno de vosotros dos recibirá el suspenso de esta asignatura. El último aprobado es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Un momento!

Harold dio un paso hacia delante, ante la asombrada mirada de todos los otros concursantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Harold? ¡No es momento de ir al baño!

-No es eso. Hoy Emma se sacrificó por mí en el campo de batalla. Su valentía le costó su oportunidad de demostrar de lo que ella es capaz. Sé que Emma es capaz de MUCHAS cosas. Y por eso mismo, ¡yo cogeré hoy el suspenso!

Todos los concursantes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Fiora se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Harold! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

-Amada Fiora...-dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia-. Es una cuestión de honor. Debo marcharme. Se lo debo a Emma. No me importa cuál sea el auténtico resultado.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero...!

-No hay peros.

Harold cogió el suspenso que Chris tenía en la mano. Emma parecía conmovida.

-Oh, Hagold, es tan hegmoso esto que has hecho...-dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas-. ¡Apgovechagé esta opogtunidad que me das paga demostgag que soy una concugsante digna!

-Eso espero-dijo Harold, con una sonrisa.

Salió del salón de actos, mientras Fiora miraba a Emma con furia.

-Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo por hoy-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. 3 expulsados, quedan 19. ¿¡Qué ocurrirá en el próximo episodio de Total Drama: Back to School!? ¡Descubridlo vosotros mismos! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Gwen volvía a su cabaña después de la ceremonia de expulsión. Tras cruzarse primero con Katie y más tarde con Emma, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar sin darse cuenta de que todo esto lo había observado alguien en la distancia.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Leon -**_ He venido a este juego con una intención. No me interesan los cien mil dólares. No me interesa nadie aparte de cierta chica... Tengo una deuda pendiente con ella, y no puedo esperar más para saldarla. Pronto, muy pronto, no será más que historia._

* * *

**CONCURSANTES**

**Estudiantes Chillones -** Alejandro, Gwen, Leon, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Fiora

**Deportistas Asesinos - **Trent, Beth, Duncan, Katie, Hugo, Cody, Blaineley, Eva, Noah, Emma

**_Expulsados _**_- _Izzy (Estudiantes Chillones), DJ (Estudiantes Chillones), Harold (Deportistas Asesinos)

* * *

¡Aaaal fin!

Este capítulo ha tardado un poco más de lo previsto en llegar. ¡Lo siento mucho! Sin embargo, creo que mereció la pena la espera.

Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro cuál es mi capítulo favorito de Total Drama, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Sinceramente, el capítulo de "Dodgebrawl" de Total Drama Island me parece uno de los mejores con diferencia. Por eso quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje en forma de capítulo con este "Prisioneros del balón", que estuvo planeado incluso en la temporada anterior aunque al final no se me ocurrió dónde meterlo. Me gustaría ver si alguien es capaz de encontrar **todas **las referencias que hay a ese episodio en éste. ¡Os animo a intentarlo!

En este capítulo nos hemos quedado sin nuestro carismático Harold, pero está claro que no iba a durar mucho habiendo sido finalista la temporada anterior y recibiendo un montón de protagonismo entonces. Hay que darle cabida a personajes más olvidados.  
Por lo demás, han nacido nuevos conflictos: Katie y Sadie se han peleado, Beth parece algo decepcionada con Tyler, Heather y Alejandro están dispuestos a asesinarse el uno al otro, Fiora parece furiosa con Emma tras el sacrificio de Harold... Y Leon parece tener algo raro contra Gwen. Mmmm.

¡Es el momento de responder reviews!

**AlexLopeGuaz -** Bueno, al final Noah no tuvo su reivindicación en el episodio. Realmente los deportes no son su fuerte, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por lo menos en este episodio sí ha sido participativo y no ha sido eliminado. Respecto a Courtney... Bueno, seguro que está furiosísima. Miedo me da verla cuando llegue el primer Aftermath. ¿Justin eliminó a seis? No creo, pero bueno, es posible. La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien Total Drama Action. Courtney sé que es la tercera más mala de Total Drama, pero aun así... En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

**AntasmonTDFan - **¡Gracias por los cumplidos! DJ es un personaje bastante simplón y que degeneró mucho en Action y World Tour. No le echaremos en falta. Leon y Gwen son una pareja interesante, sí, habrá que ver por dónde van los tiros... Respecto a Justin, estoy segura de que sí eliminó a Izzy, y chantajeó a Gwen para que ella misma se acabara eliminando, pero si no recuerdo mal a Trent lo saboteó la propia Gwen (motivo por el que Justin luego la chantajeó) y a Leshawna la eliminaron por mentir a su equipo. La verdad es que debería volver a ver Action, pero me da una pereeeza... Jajaja. En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos vemos!

**Totaldrama22 - **Sí, cuando me lo propongo puedo hacer que los capítulos lleguen bastante pronto, bujuju. Realmente, Heather y Alejandro tienen un rollo muy raro. Se odian pero se aman, aunque en este capítulo sus amenazas parecían bastante serias. Veremos. Sadie me ha resultado ideal para cubrir los comentarios de chica tonta de Lindsay, sinceramente jajaja Parece que con Courtney fuera de juego seguimos teniendo un triángulo amoroso, esta vez Duncan/Gwen/Leon. En este capítulo ha habido bastante tensión entre los dos chicos. Harold estaba muy enamorado de Emma, pero ya avisé de que con el final en el que ganaba Lindsay la relación de Harold y Fiora no se producía. Aunque está claro que los dos aún siguen sintiendo algo. Lástima que Harold nos haya abandonado. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ¡hasta el próximo!

**Xandra19 - **La verdad es que la trama de DJ queriendo independizarse de su madre sería interesante, pero no le veía futuro en esta temporada. De todos modos no creo que esté molesto con Gwen, dudo que el voto de Gwen hubiera cambiado demasiado las cosas. Respecto a Harold, está claro que no se decide. Que si Leshawna, que si Fiora, y ahora Emma. ¡Espero que algún día Harold encuentre el amor! Espero que te gustara este capítulo, ¡te leo en el próximo!

**Lady I -** ¡Bienvenidaaaaa! Me puse un poco triste al ver que no había review tuya en el primer capítulo, así quem e alegré un montón al ver que la había en el segundo, ¡de verdad! Gracias por tus cumplidos, de corazón 3 Sabía que te encantaría ver al trío de Noah-Izzy-Fiora de vuelta, aunque ahora Izzy ya no esté. Me sorprende de verdad que eches de menos a Tiana, aunque está claro que una mala carismática siempre es una mala carismática. Anyway, Tiana no habría funcionado esta temporada, y como el personaje me quedó muy bien, si se me permite decirlo, la temporada anterior decidí que lo mejor era relegarla a los Aftermath. Emma está claro que es difícil de entender (¡y de escribir!). Cada vez que releo los capítulos me doy cuenta de que se me han colado 20 "r" en el diálogo de Emma y tengo que andarlo corrigiendo todo el rato, pero a veces el cerebro me falla. Leon te aseguro que va a ser algo más que "otro Duncan". Katie y Sadie separadas también van a dar mucho juego. Y sí, sabía que el beso entre Izzy y Noah iba a compensar el hecho de que la pelirroja se fuese tan pronto. De todos modos ya avisé de que Izzy no ha dicho su última palabra. Y me alegra mucho ver que te entusiasma más mi fic que la auténtica quinta temporada :D Creo que la cronología real no se corresponde con la mía. Quiero decir, al empezar All Stars dicen que ha pasado un año desde el final de World Tour (hay un personaje que lo deja claro)... ¿Pero no se dice eso también en Revenge of the Island? Ni idea, creo que ni los propios guionistas lo saben.

Dios, pedazo respuesta me ha quedado. Me encantan las reviews grandes. En fin, ¡espero tu review con ansias! ¡Nos leemos!

**Oskrdans28001 - **Veo que Izzy es un personaje realmente popular. También es mi favorita, es tan aleatoria que solo puedes amarla. Me alegra que te gusten los dos nuevos, y que veas con buenos ojos la incorporación de Katie y Sadie. Me gustaría ver una temporada de Total Drama con los personajes olvidados. Es decir, dejar fuera a Owen, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro... Y poner a Eva, Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Trent, Justin... Lástima que no lo veremos porque la sexta temporada introducirá más personajes nuevos. O sea que tus apuestas van por Katie, Sadie, Noah y Tyler. Veremos qué dan de sí estos cuatro, tengo preparadas grandes tramas para todos ellos. El engaño de Duncan permanecerá oculto de momento, pero bueno, nunca digas nunca.  
Respecto a lo que comentas de All Stars, sí, yo también veo más interesantes a personajes como Jo, Sam, Scott, Dawn, Brick... que ver de nuevo a Duncan y Gwen (y eso que amo a Gwen), y la quinta temporada debería haber tenido más personajes y haber rescatado a Dawn, Dakota y Brick del olvido. Pero vamos, ya se ve por dónde van los tiros esta temporada. De momento se han cargado a los más olvidados y están llegando lejos los que las temporadas anteriores tuvieron un gran desarrollo. Patético. ¡En fin! Espero que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Espero tu review!

**SSR - **Oh, qué sorpresa. Pensé que el del comentario anónimo sería alguien que ya comentaba la temporada anterior, pero no :o ¡Bienvenido! Respecto a lo que comentas de la cronología, es imposible que transcurra un año entre cada temporada. Piénsalo así: si hubiera transcurrido un año entre Island y Action, es imposible que Heather siguiese completamente calva a no ser que le hubiese dado por hacerse skinhead (posibilidad que no descartaremos tan rápido). Y cuando llega World Tour, a Heather solo le ha crecido el pelo hasta el punto de tener una coleta pequeña y no la melena de Island. Por eso creo que mi cronología es bastante acertada. De todos modos, las opiniones pueden variar, por supuesto. ¡Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo, nos leemos!

**Geera - **Jejejejeje. Aquí entramos en un tema interesante. Digamos que a uno de los dos no le desagradaría del todo esa posibilidad, y que este hecho no trastoca el canon oficial de la serie. Interprétenlo como deseen. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**DxG4ever - **¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Me alegra verte por aquí :) Me gusta ver que una fan de Gwuncan no vea con malos ojos el hecho de que haya entrado una nueva hipotenusa en el juego del amor de estos dos. Sobre cómo acabarán Gwen y Duncan... Bueno, habrá que seguir viendo la temporada, ¿verdad? ;) Respecto a lo que comentas sobre Emma, bueno, si de repente se descubriese que es una fría y cruel manipuladora con intenciones ocultas recordaría demasiado a Tiana, así que diré que los tiros con el personaje no van por ahí. En fin, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, ¡espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo! ¡Hasta el próximo!

**Sunshine che runner - **Veo que apoyas a los Estudiantes, ¿eh? Pues espero que te alegre ver que esta vez son los justos ganadores. Yo también soy malísima en matemáticas y lo pasé muy mal en el instituto con ellas, así que me hacía gracia ponerlas en un desafío como si fueran una especie de brujería jajaja Me alegra que te haya impactado la trama que tengo pensada para Beth. Jejejeje, va a haber mucho drama en esta temporada. Noah seguirá haciendo indagaciones sobre quién expulsó a Izzy aunque en este capítulo haya estado algo de lado (hay que darle protagonismo a todos). Espero que te gustara mucho el capítulo, y espero con ansias tu review. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Nahuel The master of fanfic's **- ¡Bienvenido tú también! Me alegra ver que mis lectores de World Tour Express están de vuelta. Sé que no avisé, aunque tampoco se me ocurre cómo podría avisar. Anyway, me gustan aparecer por sorpresa. Me gustan mucho este tipo de reviews, porque está bien ver que también hay críticas y cosas que no han gustado. Te responderé por partes:

A) Lógicamente, toda la experiencia y habilidad que gané escribiendo WTE se ha visto recompensado con un comienzo más rápido e intenso. Sé que la temporada anterior empezó muy torpemente y no se empezó a poner interesante hasta el capítulo 6 con la expulsión de Gwen. En este he ido directamente a saco. Aunque quizá ahora las cosas se relajen un poquito más.

B) Estoy segura de que Dylan y Mizuki habrían sido dos personajes muy interesantes, pero también estoy segura de que ahora mismo los estarías criticando por ser simples o menos atractivos que los otros dos estereotipos. Solo han pasado dos capítulos, Emma y Leon no han tenido tiempo de desarrollarse. De hecho, en el capítulo 2 de WTE Fiora ni siquiera había tenido más de 10 líneas de diálogo. Dales tiempo, Leon hasta este capítulo solo había interaccionado con Gwen, y Emma aún no ha tenido tiempo de demostrar lo que vale. Los dos van a sorprender, y mucho. Y por cierto, Hugo lleva un traje con corbata y gafas de sol jajaja No se parece en nada a ese pasante.

C) Tus predicciones... Bueno, una de las dos ya no se va a cumplir jajaja En cierto modo, sí, Harold se ha ido por culpa de Emma, pero ella no lo ha manipulado. Si Emma resultara ser como Tiana sí que sería un personaje poco interesante. Emma va a sorprender, lo aseguro. ¿Alejandro enamorado de Fiora? Eso no se me había ocurrido, pero puede ser muuuuuuy interesante. Mmmm. Me lo pensaré jajaja

D) Bueno, aquí entramos en un tema delicado. Sé que uso términos muy, muy españoles que en países de Sudamérica no se utilizan. Pero es que es muy complicado cambiar tu forma de hablar y más cuando escribes capítulos tan largos. Realmente me esfuerzo en usar términos que se utilizan tanto en España como en Sudamérica (pasante en lugar de becario, que es el término español; venado en lugar de ciervo...), pero a veces resulta muy complicado, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabes que esas expresiones que están utilizando no se conocen fuera de tu país. De todos modos, intentaré hacer un esfuerzo mayor a partir de ahora.  
Y no te preocupes, no fuiste un cretino (sí, cretino también existe en España jajaja), de verdad que me gustan las críticas, siempre que sean constructivas y bien pensadas, como es en tu caso.

Y con eso están todas las reviews. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, el número 4, que se titulará "Histeria clásica", y creo que os podéis imaginar qué tipo de desafío tendrá lugar. ¡Hasta entonces!


	4. Capítulo 4: Histeria Clásica

**TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Capítulo 4: Histeria Clásica**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen a mí, esto es un fanfic de fans para fans.**

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama...

Los dos equipos se enfrentaron en un desafío deportivo basado en el balón prisionero. Nacieron nuevas alianzas y se rompieron antiguas amistades. Alejandro descubrió los sentimientos de Beth hacia Tyler, Leon se peleó con Eva, con Duncan y con cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, y Emma demostró ser una auténtica inútil en los deportes. En la ceremonia de expulsión Harold decidió ser un caballero y sacrificarse por Emma, cogiendo él el suspenso para que ella pudiera tener otra oportunidad. ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Se harán más alianzas? ¿Veremos más amigos echándose las cosas en cara? ¡Descubridlo hoy, y no os caigáis de vuestro asiento con el capítulo más sorprendente de TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!

* * *

En la cabina de las chicas de la cabaña de los Deportistas Asesinos, Emma lloraba sin consuelo mientras Eva, Beth, Blaineley y Katie la miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La chica llevaba así desde que Harold había sido eliminado y ningún bombón ofrecido por Beth había servido para calmarla.

-¡QUIERO IRME A DORMIR!-exclamó Blaineley, furiosa-. ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

-Pobre Emma, se siente culpable...-dijo Katie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Tú sabes lo mala que es la ausencia de sueño para mi cutis!? ¡Podría salirme hasta un punto negro! ¡Eeeek!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Blaineley-dijo Beth-. Estoy muerta de sueño...

-Hemos sufrido nuestra primera derrota-dijo Eva, solemnemente-. Dejad que se lama las heridas.

-¡Ah! ¡O sea que con ella sí eres comprensiva!-exclamó Blaineley-. ¡Estás fatal, Eva!

Entonces paró de llorar Emma. Cogió un pañuelo que le tendía Katie y se sonó la nariz con él.

-Oh, je suis si bête!-exclamó Emma, afligida-. Lo siento mucho, compañegas. Esta sensación que me asola... ¡Ah, cómo expgesagla con palabgas! Ah, sí, gases.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Emma - **_¡Estoy confusa! El pobge Hagold sacgificó su posibilidad de ganag mucho, mucho dinero para dagme una opogtunidad a moi, pego... ¡No me siento feliz! Genegalmente me hace muy feliz que los hombges me demuestgen lo impogtante que soy. ¿¡A quién no!?  
_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los chicos Deportistas el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Duncan y Hugo estaban a un lado, y Cody, Trent y Noah al otro. Cody y Trent odiaban a Duncan por motivos obvios relacionados con cierta gótica, y Noah no podía aguantar a Hugo desde que había sufrido sus maldades en la temporada anterior. Por lo tanto, se habían formado dos grupitos entre los chicos tras la expulsión de Harold.

-¿Qué andará tramando Duncan?-preguntó Trent, mirando al chico de reojo-. ¡Siempre está tramando algo!

-Por favor, ¿aún no superaste lo que pasó con Gwen? ¡Ya ni siquiera están juntos!-exclamó Cody.

-Mira, creo que tú mejor que nadie entiende el odio irracional que siento hacia Duncan-dijo Trent-. Me parece una persona cruel, egoísta y manipuladora, y me parece que debería irse de aquí en cuanto podamos echarle.

-¿Y por qué no le votamos ayer? ¡Así Harold seguiría aquí!-exclamó Cody.

-Porque... Pues no sé muy bien por qué-dijo Trent, sorprendido-. ¡Deberíamos organizarnos!

-¿Qué propones? ¿Una alianza anti-Duncan?-preguntó Cody.

-Algo así... Creo que podré convencer también a Katie, a Beth y a Emma-dijo Trent, alegremente-. ¿Qué os parece? ¿La formamos?

Cody estuvo de acuerdo, pero Noah se mantuvo callado. Parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Noah, ¿qué pasa?

-No puedo evitar pensar que el que le hizo eso a Izzy fue alguien de este equipo-dijo Noah, amargamente.

-¿¡Sigues con eso!?-exclamó Cody-. ¡Está claro que fue Duncan!

-Quiero saberlo con seguridad antes de actuar... Además, sospecho de Hugo-dijo, receloso.

-Está bien, Noah-dijo Trent, tendiéndole la mano al chico-. Si yo te ayudo a encontrar al culpable de Izzy, tú te unirás a la alianza anti-Duncan.

Noah se encogió de hombros en un gesto afirmativo. Trent emitió un gritito de felicidad. Mientras tanto, Hugo y Duncan los miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Duncan estaba tallando algo en la litera con su navaja, y Hugo contemplaba sus rotas gafas de sol.

-Creo que tu reinado del terror se acaba, Duncan-dijo Hugo, mirando hacia sus tres compañeros.

-¿Crees que se están aliando en mi contra?-preguntó entonces el chico del mohawk.

-Está bastante claro que sí. Has hecho algo para que los tres te odien-comentó Hugo sonriente-. Vaya, es una pena que te vayan a dar la patada tan pronto. Será la primera vez que no llegues a la fusión. ¿No te da pena?

-Ten cuidadito, princesa-dijo Duncan, misteriosamente-. Aquí a la gente le gusta jugar haciendo daño.

-¿Haciendo daño?

-Sí, antes de echarme van a querer verme sufrir...-dijo Duncan, pensativo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-preguntó Hugo.

Duncan no respondió.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Trent - **_Una alianza anti-Duncan. ¡Es perfecto! Lo de Gwen ya lo tengo superado, ¿eh? Pero mi odio a Duncan... ¡Agh, no puedo con ese tío!  
_

* * *

Pasó la noche, y amaneció en el Instituto Wawanakwa. Los concursantes se despertaron y los más valientes fueron a darse una ducha a los fríos vestuarios del gimnasio. Katie había sido una de estos valientes, y tras ducharse y vestirse había ido a la cabaña de los Estudiantes Chillones para hablar las cosas con Sadie.

Llamó a la puerta del lado de las chicas, y la recibió Heather con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Katie! Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.

-Ehh... Hola, Heather, ¿está Sadie?

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde va a estar si no?-preguntó Heather, intentando reprimir la risa.

-¡Heather, no seas cruel!

Fiora la apartó de un empujón y se puso ella en el marco de la puerta. Ni Heather ni Fiora habían dejado a Katie ver lo que había en el interior de la habitación.

-Hola, Katie-dijo Fiora, con una sonrisa tímida-. Creo que no es un buen momento, Sadie está... indispuesta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Katie, asustada.

-Digamos que se ha curado del parásito cerebral que anidaba en su vacía cabezota-dijo Heather, cruelmente.

-¡Heather!-la reprendió Fiora.

Katie apartó a Fiora y a Heather y entró en el interior de la habitaicón. Bridgette y Gwen contemplaban a Sadie, quien se había vestido de forma completamente distinta a lo habitual: llevaba una camisa de cuadros verde y blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros, unas sandalias y se había dejado el pelo suelto, que le llegaba más o menos por la nuca.

-¿Sadie?-exclamó Katie, alucinada.

-¡Te lo dije!-gritó Heather, muriéndose de risa.

-Ah, mirad quién está aquí. Katherine. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sadie, fríamente.

-¿Katherine? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas tú así?-Katie no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo te llama tu nueva mejor amiga, BETH?

Sadie apartó a Katie de un empujón y salió dignamente de la habitación. Gwen, Bridgette y Fiora contemplaban la escena boquiabiertas, mientras que Heather se moría de la risa con la cara de Katie.

* * *

- **Confesionario -**

**Katie - **_¡Pero...! ¡Sadie y yo hemos llevado la misma ropa desde que íbamos al jardín de infancia! ¿¡Por qué le ha entrado esa paranoia con Beth!? _

* * *

-¡COOOOONCURSANTES!-llamó la cantarina voz de Chris por el altavoz-. ¡Hoy nos toca un desafío muy, muy especial! ¡Reuníos conmigo en 20 minutos en el hall de la entrada del instituto!

Los concursantes obedecieron, y a los 20 minutos estaban los 19 reunidos donde Chris les había ordenado. Al cabo de unos instantes apareció Chris, vestido con ropa de cavernícola.

-¡UGGA UGGA, concursantes!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo desafío! ¿Nerviosos?

-Más bien atemorizados-apuntó Noah.

-¡No deberíais!-exclamó Chris-. El desafío de hoy va a ser muuuuyyyy fácil. No vais a sudar ni un poquito.

-¡Deja de engañarnos!-gritó Heather-. ¡Siempre haces igual! ¿Qué tortura china nos tienes preparada hoy?

-Está bieeen... Os lo explicaré.

-¿Por qué vas como un cavernícola?-preguntó Fiora-. No es que me importe que enseñes tanta piel, de hecho lo agradezco, pero...

-¿¡Otro desafío con temática prehistórica!?-exclamó Heather-. ¡Chris, ya hicimos uno en la segunda temporada!

-No va a ser un desafío con temática prehistórica. ¿Qué te parece si quitas un prefijo de ahí?

Heather le miró con furia, sin entender.

-¡Concursantes, bienvenidos a este desafío HISTÓRICO! Literalmente. Porque está basado en la Historia de nuestro planeta y eso...

-Vaya, eso sí que es interesante-dijo Noah, poniendo atención por primera vez.

-¿Alguien sabría decirme qué etapas hay en la Historia?-preguntó Chris, y antes de que Noah empezara a hablar-. Alguien que NO sea Noah.

-Aguafiestas...-dijo Noah.

-OH, OH, MOI! S'il te plait, Chris, MOIIIIIIIII!

-A ver, Emma, sorpréndenos-dijo Chris.

-Oui, est très facile! Pgimego de todo estaba la Edad Media, que es hasta que los seges humanos hacen la escgituga. En la Edad Media hay como tges pagtes: paleolítico, neolítico y otra que no gecuegdo... ¿O ésa ega la Edad Modegna?

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LA CALLE!-gritó Noah-. ¡ALGUIEN!

-Oh, mais pour quoi!? ¡Lo estaba diciendo bien!

-Vaya, pensaba que era difícil ser más idiota que Lindsay-comentó Blaineley, sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de este aborto histórico cortesía de mademoiselle Emma, os diré yo cuáles son las reales etapas de la Historia: empezamos con la Prehistoria, luego la Edad Media, la Contemporánea y la Moderna, que es en la que estamos ahora-dijo Chris, sonriente.

-Eso también está mal-dijo Noah, poniendo cara de desesperación-. A ver: Prehistoria, Edad Antigua, Edad Media, Edad Moderna y Edad Contemporánea, que es en la que estamos ahora.

Chris rompió sus papeles y empezó a gritarle con furia a los pasantes que habían hecho mal la investigación. Una vez le hubieron dado unos papeles acordes, empezó a explicar el desafío:

-Bueno, seguramente recordaréis el desafío de "¿En quién puedes confiar?" de la primera temporada, en la que hacíais desafíos por parejas a ciegas, en los que debíais demostrar que confiabais en vuestros compañeros.

-Oh, no...-dijo Gwen.

-Oh, sí. Hoy tendremos 5 desafíos, cada uno basado en una de las etapas históricas. En cada desafío iréis por parejas, y aunque no debáis estar necesariamente con los ojos tapados, sí debéis demostrar una gran compenetración con vuestro compañero.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_¡Chris es demasiado retorcido! ¡Ya no sé qué más se le puede ocurrir para crear drama!  
_

* * *

-Además, las parejas las formaré yo-añadió sonriente-. El equipo que más desafíos gane será el vencedor de hoy y recibirá un premio especial, mientras que el equipo perdedor dirá adiós a uno de sus miembros.

-¡Eres cruel!-exclamó Katie.

-Sí, sí que lo soy-confirmó Chris-. ¡BUENO! ¡Seguidme!

Chris los condujo al exterior del instituto, al campo de fútbol donde había tenido lugar el desafío anterior. El Chef Hatchet estaba allí junto a dos hogueras.

-Primera parte del desafío. Estamos en la prehistoria. Hay dinosaurios, gente que huele muy mal y una terrible ausencia de acondicionadores para el pelo-contó Chris.

-Oh, no me digas-dijo Duncan-. ¿Otro desafío de hacer una hoguera? ¡Qué original eres, Chris! ¡Te aplaudo!

-No te adelantes-dijo Chris, haciendo un gesto con los dedos-. El desafío prehistórico consistirá en lo siguiente: deberéis apagar las hogueras que ha creado el Chef Hatchet. En la Prehistoria descubrieron el fuego, por supuesto, pero también descubrieron la mágica esencia del agua para combatir a este reciente descubrimiento.

-¿Simplemente hay que apagar unas hogueras?-dijo Trent, radiante-. ¡Pan comido!

-Peeeeero, hay un problema-dijo Chris, con una sonrisa-. No podéis utilizar ningún instrumento ni aparato que no existiera en la Prehistoria. Es decir, nada de extintores, nada de botellas de agua, ¡ni siquiera nada de cubos! Debéis pensar como si estuvierais en la Prehistoria, ¡y actuar en consecuencia!

Los concursantes tragaron saliva. Se miraron unos a otros, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Bien. Formemos las dos parejas que lucharán en este desafío. De los Estudiantes Chillones quiero que salgan a demostrar lo buenos cavernícolas que son Bridgette y Alejandro.

La chica rubia y el hispano dieron un paso adelante. Alejandro sonrió a la chica e hizo una marcada reverencia, y aunque Bridgette hizo un gesto de odio se veía perfectamente lo encantada y nerviosa que estaba con la situación. Geoff se cruzó de brazos, furioso.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Geoff -** _¡Chris es un [pitido] [pitido], [pitido]! ¡Estoy hasta los [pitido] de que ande jugando con nosotros! ... _(Sonríe a la cámara como si todo fuera a la pefección)

* * *

-Bien, y de los Deportistas Asesinos que salgan... Eva y... ¡Hugo!

Eva dio un paso adelante. Hugo se encogió en su sitio, tembloroso.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Hugo - **_Preferiría hacer el desafío con Blaineley, con Duncan, incluso con Courtney antes que con Eva. Pero noooooooo. ¡Gracias, Chris!_ (Pausa)_ Cerdo.  
_

* * *

-Espero que sepas lo que haces...-dijo Eva, sin mirar a Hugo.

-Mira, Eva-dijo entonces Hugo-, si acabo el día sin ningún rasguño producido por tu falta de racionalidad te daré todo lo que llevo en la cartera. Y te aseguro que todo lo que llevo en la cartera es más que lo que vale tu casa.

Eva le miró con furia. Hugo se encogió de hombros, tembloroso.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Alejandro, Bridgette, Eva y Hugo fueron hacia las hogueras. La de los Estudiantes Chillones tenía un cartel con su símbolo al lado, y la de los Deportistas otro con el suyo. Los demás concursantes se fueron a las gradas a mirar y animar a sus compañeros.

-¡Ánimo, Bridge!-gritó Geoff desde su asiento-. ¡Tú puedes con todo!

-¡No te dejes amedgentag, Hugo!-le animó Emma, desde su asiento.

-¡Como pierdas estás fuera, Alejandro!-le gritó Heather con una sonrisa de placer absoluto.

-¡Depílate esas piernas, Eva!-se atrevió a gritar Blaineley, sabiendo que en ese momento la chica no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

-¡Que dé comienzo el desafío!-gritó Chris.

Sonó una bocina desde algún lado, y los cuatro concursantes en juego se pusieron a dar vueltas como si fueran un pollo sin cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿¡Qué hacemos!?-exclamó Bridgette-. Se me ocurren muchas cosas, ¡pero todas requieren de artilugios modernos!

-A ver, cosas que tuvieran en la Prehistoria... Ríos, agua de lluvia, lágrimas...-enumeró Alejandro.

-Vale, no hay ríos en esta ciudad, hace un Sol que nos podríamos achicharrar y dudo que podamos apagar un fuego con unas simples lágrimas-dijo Bridgette.

Mientras tanto, Hugo y Eva debatían qué hacer. Y con debatir me refiero, claro está, a que Eva había agarrado a Hugo por la solapa de la ropa y le había dicho:

-Quítate la ropa, amiguito. Vamos a utilizarla para apagar el fuego.

-¡EH, EH, EH! ¡Tranquila!-exclamó Hugo-. ¡Esto es un traje del Emporio Dominico! ¡Cuesta una millonada! Como le hagas un solo rasguño...

Chris se acercó y le dijo a Eva sonriente:

-Eva, preciosa, ¿crees que había trajes de marca en la Prehistoria?

-Bueno, no, pero...

-¡PUES ATENTE A LAS MALDITAS REGLAS!-le gritó Chris por un altavoz que había sacado de la nada.

Eva tiró a Hugo al suelo y empezó a buscar algún método alternativo para apagar el fuego.

-¿Qué te parece si utilizamos este montón de hojas?-le dijo Bridgette a Alejandro, cargando con el susodicho montón.

-Querida Bridgette, sabes que te respeto más que a mi vida, pero... ¿Eres tonta? Solo vas a conseguir avivarlo-apuntó Alejandro.

Bridgette puso los ojos en blanco y tiró las hojas hacia otro lado, pero algunas se volaron hacia el fuego y lograron avivarlo.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamó Bridgette, horrorizada.

Entonces Hugo sacó su teléfono móvil de última generación, multitáctil y con reconocedor de voz marca Pear y dijo:

-¡Ya lo tengo! Llamaré a mi asistente Marcelo y que utilice el hidroavión de mi familia para apagar este fuego.

Eva cogió el móvil y se lo tiró a la cara.

-¿¡Tú eres tonto!? ¿¡Cómo iban a existir hidroaviones en la Prehistoria!?

-Yo qué sé-respondió Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca me ha ido eso de estudiar y tal. Total, siendo rico tengo la vida solucionada ya.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_Es triste, pero tiene razón. Por algo estamos 22 personas humillándonos por cien mil dólares.  
_

* * *

-¡YA LO TENGO!-exclamó Alejandro-. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo y empezó a cavar en la tierra.

-¿Qué, Alejandro?-le provocó Heather desde las gradas-. ¿Buscando lo poco de dignidad que te queda?

Alejandro la miró furioso, pero ignoró sus comentarios.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar, Alejandro?-le preguntó Bridgette-. ¿Una tubería o algo así?

-No espero encontrar nada-dijo Alejandro-. Hemos estado enfocando mal este desafío por culpa de Chris. Él nos infundió la idea de que solo se puede apagar este fuego con agua, y transportar agua aquí sin ninguna herramienta es prácticamente imposible. Por eso... ¿Qué otra cosa puede apagar el fuego?

-Um... ¿Una mirada glacial de Heather?-propuso Bridgette.

-¡No seas Lindsay!-la reprendió Alejandro-. ¡La tierra! ¡La tierra, amiga! ¡Ponte a reunir un buen montón de tierra y lo echaremos sobre el fuego!

Bridgette obedeció corriendo. Eva y Hugo se fijaron en lo que hacían, por lo que Eva gritó:

-¡Rápido, niñato! ¡Ponte a imitarles! ¡Tenemos que ganar este desafío!

-Oh, Eva, pero tu idea de hacer enfadar a los dioses de la lluvia con un canto blasfemo era mucho mejor-dijo Hugo, irónicamente-. En cualquier caso, no me voy a manchar este traje cavando en esa sucia tierra. Lo siento.

Eva le miró amenazadoramente, pero cuando se iba a poner a decirle lo que haría con su cabeza si no obedecía Alejandro lanzó la tierra que él y Bridgette habían reunido y apagó el fuego de una vez.

-¡SÍIIII! ¡Lo hicimos!-exclamó Alejandro.

-¡Ha sido idea tuya, eres el mejor!-exclamó Bridgette, abrazándose al chico.

En la grada de los Estudiantes Chillones todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a sus compañeros alegremente. Todos menos Heather, que miraba a Alejandro con su ya típica mirada glacial, y Geoff, que parecía poder estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡Los Estudiantes Chillones ganan el primer desafío! ¡ favor de los Estudiantes!

Eva y Hugo volvieron a las gradas donde estaba su equipo, quienes les miraron decepcionados.

-¡Ha sido culpa de este rarito!-exclamó Eva, justificándose-. ¡No quería mancharse de barro!

-Deberíais haber pensado antes en lo de la tierra-les reprochó Blaineley, pero ante la mirada asesina de Eva no siguió.

-En cualquier caso, ganaremos los siguientes desafíos-dijo Trent, con optimismo-. ¡Hoy no vamos a perder nosotros!

-¡Esa es la actitud, Trent!-exclamó Katie, y Cody, Beth y Emma se unieron al grito de optimismo. Los demás miembros, no obstante, se miraban unos a otros con odio.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Katie - **_Este equipo está condenado.  
_

* * *

Los concursantes se habían reunido en el hall de entrada a petición de Chris para realizar la segunda parte del desafío.

-¡Muy bien, concursantes! La siguiente parte del desafío será una carrera de obstáculos por el instituto.

El Chef Hatchet apareció tirando de un carrito en el que había seis pequeñas cajitas. Los concursantes las miraron con curiosidad.

-Nuestro siguiente desafío se basará en una etapa de la historia antigua.

-¿La caída del Imperio Romano de Occidente?-preguntó Noah.

-¿Esa no es una tienda de moda chic?-le preguntó Sadie a Fiora.

-No, el desafío se basará en la historia de... ¡Los tres reyes magos!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Chris fijamente. Noah miró a sus compañeros, esperando que alguno hablara, pero al ver que no lo hacían lo hizo él:

-Chris, sabes que esa historia no es real, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que es real!-exclamó Chris.

-No, no lo es. Es una historia bíblica y por lo tanto metafórica. No hubo tres reyes magos que...

Chris se encogió de hombros.

-No sé de lo que hablas-dijo-. ¡Vais a hacer el desafío, ya que se acercan las navidades, y PUNTO!

-En fin, cortemos ya con esto-dijo Heather-. ¿Quiénes son los elegidos para este desafío?

-He pensado en elegir a Fiora y a Tyler de los Estudiantes Chillones, y a Beth y a Blaineley de los Deportistas.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor-dijo Blaineley, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fiora, Beth y Blaineley dieron un paso hacia delante, y cuando Tyler iba a hacer lo propio Alejandro lo agarró de un hombro.

-Eh, Tyler, tengo un plan. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos...? Debes usar a Beth y...

Lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Tyler, nervioso, dio un paso hacia delante.

-Bien, como bien he dicho el desafío consistirá en una carrera de obstáculos. Deberéis ir desde aquí hasta el aula 27 del tercer piso esquivando las trampas para evitar que vuestros regalos se rompan. Porque, así es, deberéis cargar con esas cajas de incienso, mirra y oro hasta la meta.

-¿O-oro?-repitió Heather, con una sonrisa.

-No es oro de verdad-dijo Chris-. Sé lo avariciosos que sois algunos por aquí. Si fuera oro de verdad no duraría ni medio minuto antes de que...

Heather puso cara de decepción. Fiora y Tyler cogieron sus tres cajas (Fiora cogió una y Tyler dos), y Blaineley y Beth hicieron lo propio (siendo Beth la que cogió dos).

-Es muy importante que los regalos no se rompan-dijo Chris-. El equipo que consiga llevar más cajas intactas hasta la meta será el ganador de este segundo desafío.

Fiora, Tyler, Beth y Blaineley se pusieron en la línea de salida. El Chef Hatcht les dio la señal y los cuatro echaron a correr a toda velocidad.

-Toma, bonita-dijo Blaineley nada más echaron a correr, y le embutió la tercera caja a Beth-. Podría romperme una uña.

Beth sujetó la tercera caja como pudo.

-¡Eh, Fiora!-le gritó Tyler, mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso-. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos cada uno una ruta para evitar que... ehh, cómo dijo Alejandro... para evitar arriesgarnos a caer los dos en las mismas trampas?

-Eh... Bueno...-dijo Fiora, dubitativa-. ¿Pero así no doblamos la posibilidad de que caigamos en trampas?

-¿Oh? Um... No. Claro que no. Hazme caso, Alejandro es lis... Ehhh, digooo... ¡Yo soy listo! ¡Tú ve por la derecha!

Fiora se encogió de hombros y al llegar al piso de arriba se fue hacia la derecha, y Tyler se fue hacia la izquierda. Tyler se escondió dentro de una taquilla y esperó a que Beth y Blaineley pasaran por donde él estaba. Cuando las vio pasar, hizo una señal.

-¡Psssst, Beth! ¡Beth!-gritó en un susurro.

Beth se giró mientras Blaineley seguía corriendo. Al ver a Tyler se puso roja como un tomate y caminó hacia él torpemente.

-Ho-Hola Tyler...-dijo, tartamudeando-. ¿Q-Qué haces ahí?

-Había pensado... ¿Cómo era...? ¡Ah, sí! Había pensado que podíamos hacer una alianza. Ya sabes, tú y yo... Para llegar los dos juntos a la final.

Beth abrió los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Q-Q-Quieres hacer una a-a-a-alianza conmigo?-repitió, atónita.

-Claro, Alejandro qu... Digo, ¡yo quiero! Je, je...-respondió Tyler.

-Bueno, uh, yo... ¡Está bien!

* * *

- **Confesionario -**

**Beth - **_¿¡Tyler quiere una alianza conmigo!? ¡P-Pero...! ¿¡Qué hay de Lindsay!? ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy histérica!  
_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Fiora corría a toda velocidad por uno de los pasillos del primer piso con su caja cuando una taquilla se abrió de repente y salió de ella un muelle con una tarta que la golpeó en toda la cara.

-¡AAAAAAH!-gritó, mientras caía al suelo.

Justo en ese momento pasó Blaineley por ahí y se rió de su desgracia.

-Oh~hohohohoho. Hay que ser inútil, querida Fiora-dijo.

Blaineley dio un paso hacia delante y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, cayendo ella por la trampa que se había formado bajo ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Fiora se asomó al agujero por el que había caído Blaineley.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estará bien...?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Auuu, mi espalda!-gritó Blaineley desde abajo.

Fiora se quedó dubitativa un rato, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

-¡EH! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Esto está muy oscuro!

-¡Fiora va en cabeza!-gritó la voz de Chris por los altavoces-. ¿Quién será el primero en llegar a la meta?

Beth y Tyler caminaban sin demasiada prisa por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Tyler miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, pero Beth estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no se había fijado en la actitud del chico.

Justo entonces Tyler activó una trampa accidentalmente, y una pelota de balón prisionero salió despedida hacia él. Tyler utilizó a Beth como escudo y la pelota consiguió que a la chica se le cayeran dos de sus tres cajas, rompiéndose al chocar contra el suelo.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Mis cajas!-exclamó Beth, horrorizada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho, Beth!-se disculpó Tyler.

-No, no es culpa tuya...-dijo Beth, aturullada-. Ha-Ha sido un error mío, yo... Debí haber tenido más cuidado y...

Alejandro miraba la escena asomado desde detrás de un rincón, sonriente.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Alejandro -** _Mi plan funciona a la perfección. Le he contado a Tyler que estamos haciendo esto para que Lindsay vuelva al juego, y el muy inútil se lo ha creído. Cuando eliminen a Beth y se dé cuenta de que mis planes funcionan y que puede confiar en mí tendré a un aliado estúpido e inocentón con el que acabar con Heather y su alianza de chicas._

* * *

Fiora había llegado, a duras penas y llena de cachitos de tarta, hojas y heridas provocadas por caídas y pequeñas explosiones. Al menos, su caja estaba perfectamente a salvo.

-¡Enhorabuena!-exclamó Chris, y al ver lo hecha polvo que estaba dijo:- Wow, quizás necesites hacerle una visita a Anastasia en la enfermería.

-Duele... Sufro... Au...

Después llegó Blaineley, que no llevaba ninguna caja. También parecía agotada y llena de heridas.

-Vas a morir... Chris McLean... Y tú también...-y señaló a Fiora.

-Oh, cielos, Mildred, ¡te has abierto aún más las puntas! No parecía posible-dijo Fiora, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Aprendes rápido, amiga-dijo Blaineley, escupiendo las palabras.

Justo entonces apareció Beth, con una sola caja en las manos y temblorosa.

-L-Lo siento, B-B-Blaineley... He perdido las otras dos cajas...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Esto es un boicot! ¡BOICOOOT!-gritó Blaineley, furiosa.

En ese momento llegó Tyler con sus dos cajas, triunfalmente. Fiora lanzó una exclamación de felicidad y Blaineley les miró furiosa.

-¡Aquí ha habido juego sucio!-exclamó Blaineley. Beth no dijo nada.

-¡Los Estudiantes Chillones ganan la segunda parte del desafío! ¡Esto es un 2 a 0, amigos!

-Estás. Muerta-le dijo Blaineley a Beth, furiosa.

* * *

Los concursantes se habían reunido en el exterior del edificio de nuevo.

-¿Has cumplido con tu parte?-le dijo Alejandro a Tyler con una sonrisa.

-¡Tenías razón, hemos ganado el desafío!-exclamó Tyler-. Eres muy inteligente, Alejandro.

-Hazme caso-dijo el latino-. Si sigues lo que te digo en menos de una semana Lindsay estará de vuelta en el concurso.

-¡Gracias, Al! ¡Eres el mejor!

-Alejandro, si no te importa...

Tyler se fue a hablar con Geoff mientras Heather se acercaba al musculoso muchacho, recelosa.

-¿Qué tramas con Tyler?-le preguntó.

-¡Oh, mirad quién me habla!-exclamó Alejandro-. ¡La diva tiene un momento para hablar conmigo! ¡Vaya si soy afortunado!

Heather se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Alejandro dio unos cuantos pasos y se alejó de ella.

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?-exclamó Heather.

En ese momento apareció el Chef Hatchet tirando de dos caballos de aspecto agresivo y salvaje. Chris llegó vestido de rey medieval, con una corona y un bastón de oro.

-¡BIENVENIDOS, OH VALIENTES CABALLEROS!-exclamó.

-¿C-Caballeros?-tartamudeó Cody-. Espera, esto no será...

-¡Sí, sí que será!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Bienvenidos al Torneo de Justas de Caballería de Su Majestad Chris McLean!

-¿Justas?-repitió Emma-. ¿Es eso de luchag a caballo con esas espadas tan ggaciosas, no es así?

-Efectivamente, querida Emma-dijo Chris-. ¡En nuestro desafío medieval vais a tener que luchar en caballo por parejas!

-¡Tú quieres matarnos!-gritó Katie.

-Y tú has tardado cinco temporadas en darte cuenta-sonrió Trent.

-Bien, vamos a formar las parejas y os explico en qué consiste el desafío. Veamos, de los Deportistas Asesinos elegiré a Duncan y a... ¡Cody!

Cody miró horrorizado al chico del mohawk. Duncan dio un paso adelante y sonrió.

-Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

Cody tragó saliva.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Cody - **_¡NO QUIERO HACER UN DESAFÍO CON DUNCAN! ¡Es lo que menos me apetece en este mundo!  
_

* * *

-Y de los Estudiantes Chillones voy a elegir a... ¡Gwen y Leon!

Gwen se quedó alucinada. Leon la miró con gesto imperturbable.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_¡En serio, Chris! ¡Te vuelves más cruel con cada temporada que pasa!_

* * *

Ambas parejas se dirigieron cada una a un caballo. El Chef Hatchet les dio un escudo y una enorme espada que, por lo menos, parecía de plástico. Chris se puso entre los dos caballos para explicar el desafío, mientras los demás concursantes se sentaban en las gradas. Leon se subió a su caballo y luego ayudó a Gwen a montar detrás de él. Duncan cogió a Cody y lo tiró sobre el caballo, y luego se sentó detrás.

-El desafío consiste en lo siguiente: Tirar a la otra pareja del caballo. No hay normas, no hay prohibiciones, haced lo que esté en vuestras manos para que los otros dos muerdan el suelo.

-Vaya, esto sí es interesante-murmuraron Duncan y Leon al unísono.

-El equipo que tenga por lo menos un miembro en pie será el ganador de este desafío. ¡Que dé comienzo la batalla!

Gwen, Leon, Duncan y Cody se miraron unos a otros, en silencio. Los otros concursantes miraban desde las gradas, expectantes.

-Escucha, Leon, no me parece demasiado ético herir a Duncan y Cody-le dijo Gwen-. Intentemos tirarles sin herirles, y...

Leon no la escuchaba.

-Intenta cubrirme con el escudo-le dijo escuetamente-. Yo utilizaré la espada para intentar tirar a Duncan del caballo.

-¡Pero...! ¡Eso no es lo que he dicho...! ¡Yo...!

Leon espoleó al caballo y éste se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Duncan y Cody. El chico del mohawk emitió un grito de sorpresa, demostrando que no se esperaba para nada un movimiento tan rápido por parte del chico. Tiró de las cuerdas del caballo y lo obligó a apartarse de la trayectoria del caballo de Leon y Gwen.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Van a por todas!-exclamó Cody, sorprendido.

-Ese chico me la tiene jurada-dijo Duncan, mirando a Leon fijamente.

-¿Será porque no dejas de incordiar a Gwen?-preguntó Cody de manera retórica.

-¡Tengo el mismo derecho a estar con ella que él!-exclamó Duncan.

-¡Qué dices! Es tu ex-novia, Duncan, ¡supéralo ya!

-¡Mira, renacuajo, como vuelvas a...!

-¡CUIDADO!

Leon había arremetido de nuevo contra ellos y había estado a punto de golpearles, pero gracias a Cody se habían logrado apartar en el último instante. Duncan miró con odio hacia Leon, quien sonrió con prepotencia.

-Vas a durar poquísimo en este concurso-le gritó Duncan, amenazantemente.

-¿Sí? ¡Habrá que ver a quién le dan la patada antes!-exclamó Leon.

Los dos chicos espolearon a sus caballos y estos echaron a correr el uno contra el otro. La lanza de plástico que Duncan cargaba golpeó a Gwen en plena cara y la tiró del caballo, para horror de ambos muchachos.

-¡GWEN!-gritaron.

Gwen cayó al suelo de espaldas y salpicó barro al golpear la superficie con su cuerpo en todas direcciones. Chris sonrió al ver la escena.

-¡Parece que los Estudiantes Chillones han perdido a uno de sus competidores!

Gwen se levantó a duras penas, algo mareada. Leon no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Gwen, lo siento!-exclamó Duncan.

-¡Leon! ¡Acaba con Duncan!-exclamó entonces Heather desde los asientos.

Los caballos se estaban mirando frente a frente. Cody estaba encogido detrás del escudo y Duncan sujetaba con firmeza la lanza de plástico. Con Gwen, Leon había perdido también su escudo. Tenía que derribar a Duncan de cualquier manera posible.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Cody - **_Me estaba sintiendo totalmente fuera de lugar. Era más un duelo entre Duncan y Leon que un duelo entre los Estudiantes y los Deportistas.  
_

* * *

Ambos caballos echaron a trotar a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro. Los concursantes aclamaban a sus respectivos equipos desde las gradas, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Recordad que si los Estudiantes ganan este desafío, será u no habrá posibilidad de remontar, por lo que serán los ganadores del desafío de hoy!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡DUNCAN, CODY!-gritó Eva desde su sitio-. ¡COMO NO GANÉIS OS ARREPENTIRÉIS DE ESTAR VIVOS!

Duncan asintió ante el grito de Eva y apartó la lanza de la trayectoria de Leon. Esto desconcertó al muchacho, por lo que bajó la guardia y Duncan aprovechó para golpearle utilizando la lanza como si fuera una raqueta de tenis. Leon salió despedido de su caballo y voló varios metros, cayendo en el barro al igual que Gwen.

-¡Y Duncan y Cody ganan el desafío! ¡Los Deportistas Asesinos anotan un punto!-exclamó Duncan.

Los Deportistas empezaron a aplaudir y a aclamar a Duncan y a Cody. Leon, que se había llenado de tierra la ropa, miró al chico del mohawk con furia, tembloroso. Gwen se acercó a él.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta-dijo la gótica-. Necesita marcar su territorio...

-Que se prepare-dijo Leon, en un tono de voz neutro. Peligrosamente neutro.

-Leon... ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Gwen.

Leon no respondió. Gwen se quedó callada también.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Gwen - **_Empiezo a pensar que Leon tiene alguna deuda pendiente con Duncan. ¡No entiendo cómo puede odiarle tanto!  
_

* * *

Chris había ordenado a los concursantes que se dirigieran al polideportivo (es decir, al gimnasio cutre y cochambroso que había cruzando el patio, cerca de las cabañas de los dos equipos). Mientras caminaban hacia allí, Katie interceptó a Sadie.

-Sadie, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo así?

Sadie la miró con furia. Justo en ese momento apareció Beth, quien saludó a Katie diciendo:

-¡Date prisa, súper-amiga! ¡Tenemos que llegar pronto!

-¡Claro, súper-amiga!-sonrió Katie.

Sadie cruzó los brazos mientras Beth se alejaba hablando con Cody. Katie la miró, avergonzada.

-Bueno, Beth y yo hemos hecho buenas migas, ya que compartimos cabaña con las locas de Blaineley y Eva...-dijo.

-No sé qué te pasa, Katie, pero desde que llegamos aquí has estado ignorándome completamente-se quejó Sadie.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que estemos en equipos distintos!-exclamó Katie.

-Si quieres que Beth sea tu nueva mejor amiga, ¡me parece perfecto! Yo también me buscaré otras amistades en el concurso.

Y se fue con la cabeza alta. Katie se quedó hundida, sin darse cuenta de que toda esa escena había sido presenciada por Blaineley, quien sonreía con malicia.

Una vez estuvieron en el gimnasio, Chris los dirigió hacia la enorme piscina (pileta) que ninguno sabía que había allí, y se quedaron asombrados al verla.

-¿Desde cuándo hay una piscina aquí?-preguntó Trent, asombrado.

-¡Desde siempre!-exclamó Chris alegremente-. Solo que vosotros no teníais permitido el paso.

Los concursantes se fijaron en que en la piscina había cajas, bolsas y demás cosas flotando.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Noah.

-¡Son parte del desafío!-exclamó Chris.

-Ah, ya decía yo que era estrambótico hasta para ti el nadar rodeado por cajas-comentó Blaineley, con una sonrisa.

-¡A callar, Mildred!-sentenció Chris-. Bien, chicos. Tras la Era Medieval llega la Era Moderna. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué acontecimiento da inicio a esta era?

-¿La invención de las planchas del pelo?-propuso Katie.

-¡La cgeación de la Toge Eiffel!-exclamó Emma.

-¡La invención de los reality-shows!-sentenció Blaineley.

-¿La creación de las órdenes de alejamiento?-dijo Cody, dubitativo.

-¡EL FÚTBOL!-gritó Tyler.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!-gritó Noah, fuera de sí-. ¡EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE AMÉRICA! ¡EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL [pitido] CONTINENTE EN EL QUE ESTAMOS AHORA!

Todos se quedaron alucinados, mirando a Noah con la boca abierta. Solo se oía el balanceo del agua de la piscina.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Noah - **_Lo siento. La historia es una cosa muy seria.  
_

* * *

-Eh... Correcto...-dijo Chris, mirando a Noah con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Silencio.

-Eh... Bueno. El desafío consistirá en nadar a ciegas. ¿Nadar a ciegas?, os preguntaréis. Sí, efectivamente. Uno de los dos miembros de la pareja deberá tirarse al agua con los ojos tapados por unas gafas de buceo opacas. Su compañero, desde la orilla, le indicará hacia dónde debe dirigirse. En el agua hay flotando alguno de los numeros productos que los conquistadores europeos encontraron en América: chocolate, patatas, cacahuetes, piñas... Cada producto tiene un valor en una escala del 1 al 10. El equipo que reúna los objetos con más valor antes de que pasen los 10 minutos será el ganador.

-¿Nadar a ciegas?-repitió Katie-. ¡Eso es horrible! ¡A mí se me da fatal nadar!

-Pues solo por hablar tú serás una de las participantes-sonrió Chris-. Y que te acompañe Trent. De los Estudiantes Chillones pueden ir Sadie y Heather.

Heather señaló a Sadie, altivamente.

-TÚ nadas, YO indico-dijo, con una sonrisa.

Sadie se encogió de hombros.

-Yo nadaré, Katie-dijo Trent.

-No, no. Lo haré yo-dijo Katie, mirando a su amiga-. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Las dos chicas fueron a los vestuarios a ponerse los bañadores sin dirigirse la palabra. Al volver Chris les dio las gafas de buceo opacas con las que debían nadar mientras seguían las indicaciones de sus respectivos compañeros. Los demás concursantes se fueron a unos asientos cochambrosos que había en el gimnasio desde donde podían ver la prueba. Heather y Trent estaban en el borde de la piscina. Katie y Sadie se pusieron las gafas y saltaron al agua.

-¡Recordad que algunos objetos tienen más valor que otro!

-¿¡Y cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que cogemos!?-exclamó Sadie-. ¡Estamos ciegas!

-Claro, ahí es donde entran vuestros compañeros-y señaló a Trent y a Heather-. ¡Que dé comienzo el cuarto desafío de la prueba histórica!

Todos los concursantes empezaron a vitorear y a animar a sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡RÁPIDO KATIE!-exclamó Trent-. ¡Nada hacia tu izquierda! ¡No, hacia tu otra izquierda! ¡Así, pefecto!

Heather puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que hay que hacer... A ver, Sadie, nada un poco hacia delante.

Sadie obedeció, pero iba lenta y dubitativa, como si tuviera miedo de chocarse contra algo.

-¿¡Crees que te voy a hacer chocar a propósito!?-exclamó Heather-. ¡No soy ninguna saboteadora! ¡NADA!

Katie ya había llegado a la primera caja y se había aferrado a ella.

-¡Ahora tienes que nadar hacia la orilla!-exclamó Chris, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hacia la derecha, Katie! ¡Con cuidado! ¡Estás muy cerca!

Katie llegó a la orilla de la piscina y dejó la caja allí. Trent se acercó corriendo y la abrió: dentro había tres piñas.

Con las indicaciones de Heather, Sadie también había llegado a la orilla. Heather cogió la caja de un zarpazo y la abrió rápidamente: dentro solo había una pequeña pieza de chocolate.

-¿¡Con esto pretendes ganar!? ¡NADA, PEQUEÑA CULONA, NADA!

-¡Eh, no insultes a mi amiga!-exclamó Katie, e intentó salpicarle agua a Heather, pero al no poder ver a dónde la tiraba le dio a Sadie en su lugar, quien empezó a atragantarse y a toser acaloradamente.

-¿¡Estás intentando matarme!?-exclamó Sadie.

-¡N-No! ¡Intentaba darle a Heather!

-¡Ya, seguro! ¡No sabía que te importaba TANTO ganar, Katie!-le reprochó Sadie.

-¡Katie, por favor, sigue nadando...!-pidió Trent, pero la chica le ignoró.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo, ofendida-. ¡Me conoces perfectamente!

-CREÍA conocerte perfectamente-espetó Sadie.

Desde el público, los concursantes miraban alucinados la discusión de las dos ex-mejores amigas. Fue entonces cuando Heather entró en la discusión.

-¿¡Queréis parar ya de discutir!? ¡Dios! ¡Sois tan irritantes!

-¡NO NOS DIGAS LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER!-gritó Katie.

Sadie aprovechó que Heather y Katie habían empezado a discutir a voz en grito para empezar a buscar cajas por su cuenta y llevarlas a la orilla de la piscina.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Katie! ¡Se nos están adelantando!-exclamó Trent.

-¡Quedan 2 minutos!-dijo Chris.

Katie se dio cuenta entonces de que había perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo con Heather y empezó a obedecer las órdenes de Trent todo lo rápido que pudo. Sadie había conseguido llevar bastantes cajas a tierra firme y Heather las estaba abriendo complacida.

-¡Vaya, Sadie, es increíble! ¡Has conseguido un montón de cosas!

-¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!-exclamó Chris.

-¡Noooo...!-exclamó Katie.

-Veamos qué ha conseguido cada equipo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

Fue primero a las cajas que había junto a Trent.

-Tres piñas, cuatro papayas, dos patatas, una tableta de chocolate, tres cocos... ¡Esto suma un total de 7.8 puntos! ¡Una muy buena puntuación!

Los Deportistas Asesinos gritaron de alegría.

-Veamos qué tiene Heather para nosotros.

Sacó todo lo que había dentro de las cajas de Heather.

-Dos piñas, cuatro cocos, una pieza de chocolate, tres piezas de maíz, una calabaza y una papaya... ¡Esto suma un total de 8.3 puntos! ¡Por lo tanto los Estudiantes Chillones ganan ESTE desafío y ESTA prueba!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Eva-. ¡Aún queda otro desafío!

-Sí, efectivamente, Eva-dijo Chris-. Son 5 desafíos, pero si los Estudiantes os sacan dos puntos de ventaja aunque ganarais el último desafío no podríais hacer gran cosa. ¡Por lo tanto, los Estudiantes Chillones son los ganadores de la prueba de hoy!

Los miembros de los Estudiantes empezaron a gritar y a abrazarse unos a otros. Los Deportistas estaban furiosos, especialmente Eva.

-Deportistas, hoy mandaréis a uno de los vuestros a casa.

-¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!-gritó Eva.

* * *

**- Confesionario -**

**Sadie - **_¡Se acabó! Mi amistad con Katie... ¡se acabó!_

* * *

Los Deportistas Asesinos habían ido a votar y acto seguido se habían dirigido al salón de actos, donde los Estudiantes Chillones ya estaban sentados en el público comentando animadamente quién creían que iba a ser el concursante expulsado.

-Deportistas, Deportistas, Deportistas...-dijo Chris, lentamente-. Lo que pasa en vuestro equipo es que hay una tremenda falta de compenetración.

-¡Eso es lo que les llevo diciendo yo todo el rato!-exclamó Katie-. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo, estar unidos, y...

-¡CALLA!-gritó Eva-. ¡Fuiste tú la que se puso a discutir con Heather!

Todos empezaron a discutir unos con otros. Blaineley y Eva habían llegado a las manos, Duncan amenazaba a Hugo con el puño, Trent y Cody se gritaban con todas su fuerzas y Beth y Emma parecían poder estrangularse en cualquier momento. Noah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ay... Esto es terrible...-dijo Katie, espantada.

-En cualquier caso, es hora de repartir los aprobados-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Los siguientes concursantes están a salvo: Cody. Hugo. Blaineley. Beth. Emma. Duncan. Noah. Trent.

Katie y Eva miraron a sus compañeros, sorprendidas. Una de las dos iba a ser la siguiente expulsada...

-Katie, Eva, vuestra falta de compenetración con el equipo ha sido el causante de la aplastante derrota que habéis sufrido contra los Estudiantes. Hoy, una de vosotras deberá abandonar el instituto y montarse en el Autobús de los Perdedores para no volver, ¡jamás!

Katie y Eva tragaron saliva.

-El último aprobado es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

..

...

...

...

-¡Las dos!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron todos los concursantes a la vez.

Chris le dio una hoja a cada una, y Katie y Eva vieron que había un aprobado en ambas. Nadie estaba suspenso en aquel desafío.

-¿¡Vuelven los desafíos sin expulsiones!?-exclamó Gwen emocionada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Sois demasiados concursantes, claro que no. No obstante, hoy me siento magnánimo.

Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir.

-Hoy no voy a expulsar a nadie, pero tengo dos anuncios que hacer. El primero de todos es que para castigar a los Deportistas Asesinos por su derrota, sí perderán un miembro hoy.

-¿Pego no acabas decig que no habgía expulsiones?-preguntó Emma, sorprendida.

-Así es, pero hoy uno de vosotros 10 se irá a los Estudiantes Chillones. ¡Necesitamos a un voluntario! ¿Quién quiere ser un Estudiante?

-¡QUE VAYA EVA!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡NOOO!-gritaron los Estudiantes Chillones.

-¿¡Por qué no me queréis a mí!?-gritó Eva, mirando hacia ambos equipos.

-Tengo una idea mejor-dijo Alejandro-. ¿Por qué no nos dais a Beth?

-¿A Beth?-preguntó Chris, sorprendido-. Está bien, si la queréis a ella... ¡Beth! ¡Haz tus maletas para cambiar de cabaña, a partir de hoy eres una Estudiante Chillona!

Beth se puso roja como un tomate, mirando hacia Tyler. Él la saludó desde el asiento con una sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo un segundo anuncio que hacer hoy-dijo Chris-. El auténtico motivo para que hoy no haya una expulsión. ¡Tengo que avisaros de un GIRO DRAMÁTICO!

Todos le miraron sin comprender.

-Es hora de confesaros algo. Esta temporada, hemos introducido en el concurso a un topo.

-¿Un... topo?-repitió Geoff.

-Así es. Uno de vosotros es un concursante introducido por la producción del programa para sabotear a sus compañeros.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Los concursantes se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos, comentando cosas con la gente que estaba a su alrededor y señalando a posibles candidatos. Chris les mandó callar con un gesto de mano.

-Este topo puede ser cualquiera de vosotros 19, ya que os confirmo que ni Izzy, ni DJ ni Harold era el topo introducido por la producción. Por eso, y como el topo sigue aún en pie, es vuestra responsabilidad darle caza y echarle del juego.

-Pego...-dijo Emma, horrorizada-. ¿¡Quieges decir que _alguien _ha estado saboteándonos desde el pgincipio!? C'est pas possible!

-Oh, es muy posible, querida Emma-dijo Chris-. Uno de vosotros es un traidor.

-Pero es injusto-dijo Heather, razonablemente-. Si un equipo tiene un topo, ¡el otro está en ventaja!

-No es del todo correcto-dijo Chris-. El topo a veces tiene la responsabilidad de sabotear a su propio equipo, sí. Pero si las órdenes de la producción son sabotear al OTRO equipo, también debe hacerlo. Nunca podéis saber a por quién va el topo. Je, je, je.

-Es todo tan retorcido...-dijo Hugo-. Típico de Chris.

-¡Ahora, podéis iros a vuestras cabañas y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido en esta ceremonia de expulsión! ¡Y recordad, a partir de ahora debéis dormir con un ojo abierto siempre!

Todos los concursantes salieron del salón de actos, mirándose unos a otros sabiendo que entre ellos estaba el traidor. Chris se partió de risa, satisfecho, y luego se giró a la cámara.

-18 concursantes, un topo dispuesto a que ninguno de ellos se lleve el jugoso premio, un presentador atractivo... ¿Quién será el próximo en coger el Autobús de los Perdedores? ¡Descubridlo la próxima vez en TOTAL DRAMA: BACK TO SCHOOL!

* * *

**CONCURSANTES**

**Estudiantes Chillones -** Alejandro, Gwen, Leon, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Fiora, Beth

**Deportistas Asesinos - **Trent, Duncan, Katie, Hugo, Cody, Blaineley, Eva, Noah, Emma

**_Expulsados _**_- _Izzy (Estudiantes Chillones), DJ (Estudiantes Chillones), Harold (Deportistas Asesinos)

* * *

¡Tará tará!

Siento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo. Sinceramente se me ha hecho algo pesado de escribir, por lo que espero que no se os haya hecho pesado de leer. Sin embargo, y aunque este capítulo ha sido bastante lento y sin expulsión sí ha sido muy importante para lo que resta de temporada.

¡EL TOPO! Seguro que muchos recordaréis la trama de Total Drama Action, o Luz, Drama, Acción, como lo conozcáis, en la que Owen ayudaba a Chris en los desafíos para poder pagar una deuda que tenía su familia o algo así. Este topo será parecido pero diferente.  
Este topo ayuda a Chris en el sentido de que intenta hacer que gane o pierda el equipo que más le interese a la producción. Puede ser cualquiera de los concursantes, excepto los tres que ya han sido expulsados obviamente. La trama del topo será muy importante, lo prometo.

Por otro lado, a medida que se acerque el final de la trama del topo haré un concurso que tendrá un premio muy, muy jugoso para el ganador: elegir a uno de los cuatro finalistas entre los concursantes que resten. Lo iré explicando a medida que se acerque el momento, aún quedan muuuchos capítulos hasta entonces.

Por otro lado, aumentan las tensiones entre Leon, Duncan y Gwen; Katie y Sadie están a punto de asesinarse; Alejandro está manipulando a Tyler a su gusto como comienzo de su plan para acabar con Heather...  
Hay personajes como Trent, Cody, Hugo, Blaineley, Bridgette, Geoff, Emma, Fiora... que últimamente no tienen mucha trama. Es el problema de que haya tantos concursantes, y realmente me disculpo por los fans de esos personajes. El próximo capítulo será importante para varios personajes que hasta ahora han estado un poco en segundo plano.

En fin, llegó el momento de responder reviews. ¡A ello voy!

**AntasmonTDFan - **Me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera excelente. El BethxTyler no es que sea una relación muy común en fanfics de por aquí, pero es necesaria para que tengan lugar muchas otras ideas que tengo para esta temporada. La pelea de Katie y Sadie es muy importante, como se ha podido ver en este capítulo. Pronto se irá viendo más sobre esto. Anyway, de nuevo em alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Espero tu review!

**Oskrdans28001 - **Síi, es un remake, pero creo que lo supe hacer lo suficientemente diferente para que no se hiciera repetitivo, o algo por el estilo. Yo tampoco me canso nunca de Heather, aunque te diré una cosa: si te fijas algunos personajes que tuvieron gran importancia al comienzo de World Tour Express como Gwen, Blaineley, Fiora o Justin fueron expulsados bastante pronto. Con esto quiero decir que aunque un personaje parezca muy importante puede irse en cualquier momento. ¡Me encanta ser muy retorcida! Una Katie antagonista... Bueno, no quiero adelantar nada, pero no creo que veamos eso. ¿Quizá lo contrario? ¡Quién sabe! Entiendo que "El drama matemático" fue bastante más flojo que el tercer capítulo. Y este capítulo también me parece más flojo que el anterior. De todos modos, el próximo capítulo y su bomba del drama lo compensará. Mwahahahaha. ¡Espero con ansias tu review!

**Xandra19 - **¡Has encontrado prácticamente todas las referencias! Incluso algunas en las que no había pensado yo jajaja ¡Te felicito! Sí, Fiora fue bastante dura con Gwen, pero es cierto que Gwen a veces se culpabiliza demasiado de las cosas. La pelea de Katie y Sadie ha sido bastante gorda, sí. Parece que las mejores amiguísimas están a punto de sacarse los ojos. Respecto a Duncan... Es algo complejo. Se irá descubriendo lo que siente hacia Gwen en próximos capítulos, pero no es una trama que vaya a alargarse demasiado. Y sí, con Leon quiero teneros confundidos a todos jajaja Ni yo misma sé qué esperar del personaje. En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡espero tu review!

**totaldrama22 - **Sí, Harold ya dio todo lo que podía en la temporada anterior. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con el personaje y por eso decidí expulsarle pronto. Pues sí, la pelea de Katie y Sadie ha pillado a Beth de por medio, pero Beth está demasiado ocupada pensando en Tyler como para preocuparse de las mejores amigas. Sí, Fiora ha cambiado bastante... ¡y es culpa vuestra! Jajaja Los lectores fueron los que pidieron que Fiora volviera al concurso la temporada anterior y eso la convirtió en una auténtica luchadora. Me pregunto cómo sería esta temporada si Fiora siguiera siendo la chica tímida y callada de comienzos de la temporada anterior. En cualquier caso, creo que Fiora es mucho más interesante ahora. Y sí, Blaineley debería plantearse denunciar a Eva o algo. Los motivos de Leon y su relación con Gwen se irán descubriendo poco a poco... ¡Jejejejeje! Esperadlo con ganas :D Espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!

**Sunshine che runner - **Oiiiis, gracias :D Se me hace raro estar ya en mi segunda temporada jajaja ¿A quién elegirá Harold? Parece que ninguna de las candidatas está ya muy interesada en él, excepto por Fiora cuyo conflicto con Emma ha quedado algo colgado debido a que Fiora ha estado algo desaparecida este capítulo. Por cierto, leí tu MP aunque no tuve tiempo de contestarte: ¡ya supuse que te referías a los Estudiantes! Jajaja Es raro que tengas preferencia por ese equipo si Noah, que es uno de tus favoritos, está en el otro. ¡Mmmm! Interesante. ¿O quizá recuerdo mal y Noah no te gustaba? Por cierto, sí, tengo que disculparme por una cosa: Cody está completamente olvidado en esta temporada. Ya tengo pensada una trama nueva para él, pero en estos capítulos ha estado prácticamente ausente (de hecho creo que en el segundo no le di ni una mísera línea de diálogo). Lo justificaré diciendo que... Emmm... Echa de menos a Sierra. Eso. Sí. En fin, espero que te gustara mucho el capítulo, ¡nos leemos en tu review!

**Lady I - **Sí, lo único malo de Dodgebrawl es que echaran a Noah. De hecho en ese capítulo el pobre Noah está bastante fuera de personaje aunque intentaran hacer parecer que él es así siempre. Me alegra mucho que te guste Emma, espero que se una a Fiora como uno de tus personajes favoritos :D Ujujuju. Trent y Katie... No diré nada. Solo diré... ¡DRAMAAAAAA! Jajaja Beth es un personaje bastante... inútil. Es como DJ, quizás, no sabes muy bien qué tipo de tramas darle. Sin embargo, creo que la idea de Beth enamorándose de Tyler no se ha visto en casi ningún fic de por aquí, así que estoy jugando un poco con ese factor sorpresa. La nueva temporada es bastante floja, y aunque han tenido buenas ideas que no diré por no spoileársela a nadie... La verdad es que no va por muy buen camino. Eso sí, yo la estoy viendo enterita como una tonta jajaja ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando la temporada! ¡Nos leemos en tu review!

**Nahuel - **Bueno, me alegra que Prisioneros del balón te hiciera cambiar tu opinión sobre la temporada :) Sí, Leon es bastante "badass", aunque en este capítulo haya perdido ante Duncan. Es un personaje muy interesante, ¡lo prometo! A Fiora te la imaginas más o menos, puede pasar, pero Tiana no es en absoluto como Dakota: ¡tiene el pelo negro! ¡Lo repito prácticamente en todas sus apariciones! Jajajaja Moreno y largo, mucho más largo que Dakota. Además, tiene la piel más clara. Emma tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, y lleva una boina. Por lo demás... Sí, igual que Dakota xD Da igual, nadie se imagina a los personajes como son. Estuve planteándome subir dibujos de los cinco personajes originales (e incluso de Anastasia y Marcelo), pero mis habilidades pictóricas son escasas. Tus predicciones son muy interesantes y te adelanto que en alguna has dado de lleno. En otras estás completamente equivocado :) Solo el tiempo lo dirá! Por cierto, realmente no tengo ni idea de la nacionalidad de Alejandro. Yo le digo español porque le ponen música de guitarra española y tiene un toro de colgante, pero vamos, sabiendo que en EEUU y en menor medida Canadá piensan que España es una extensión de México... No tengo ni idea, la verdad. En fin, ¡me encanta que te gustara tanto el capítulo! Algo me dice que este te va a gustar menos... :) ¡Espero tu review!

**SSR - **¡Bienvenido! Te animo realmente a dejar tus impresiones sobre el capítulo. Como ves siempre me tomo el tiempo de responderos lo mejor que puedo y a veces alguno se lleva algo de información extra sobre los próximos capítulos ;) ¡Anímate a seguir dejando reviews! ¡Un saludo!

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho... Ahora os toca esperar al quinto capítulo, que se llamará "Con mucho arte". Por cierto, estoy teniendo la duda de si poner el Aftermath en el capítulo 6 o en el 7... Mmm, tengo que pensarlo porque dependiendo de dónde lo ponga cambian las cosas. En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
